A reconnection
by adiosToredor
Summary: If when Roxas went to Sora, what would happen if Roxas left after going to Sora and what if he took something or someone from Sora? DISCONTINUED
1. Sora Roxas? And Xion?

Maxx: knock knock!

Demyx: Who's there?

Maxx: A new story!

Demyx: What kind of story?

Maxx: A kingdom hearts story of Roxas and Xion!

Demyx: Am I and Zexion in it?

Maxx: Maybe

Disclaimer: We (Me, Zexy, and Demy) Don't own any of the members! Because we all own ourselves! And one type of Nobody!

**Chapter 1: Sora. Roxas? And Xion?**

"So you're Sora...Then I'm...y...your Nobody." Stated Roxas in front of Sora. "So I belong in you then..." Roxas frowned his life was coming to an end. And yet he didn't remember much of it. Only about 5 or 6 days.

"Roxas, do you still remember me?"Came a voice that echoed in his mind. A thought crossed his mind at that moment. 'Xion.'

Then suddenly his memories poured back into his head. He fell to his knees clutching his head. He remembered everything, Axel, Xion, Xemnas, nobodies, fighting Riku, heartless, missions, Xion's end, leaving the organization, and well everything! Then he knew what he had to do. He stood up and looked at Sora. But this time when did he only saw Xion.

"I'm sorry Sora I can't go back now because, Sora...You have something I want...I want her back!" Roxas felt angered even though he didn't even have a heart to feel with.

Then Roxas and Sora started to glow. Roxas disappeared and Sora started to wake up but it would be some time before he would be fully awaken.

After about a half hour Sora was fully awake and he fell out of the pod. He landed on his knees and clutched his head like Roxas had done 35 minutes ago. His head was full of strange voices.

"Xion! It's you! You did return." Said one voice.

"Roxas! You listened to me!" said the other who was Xion.

"Of course I'd listen to you. Why wouldn't I? Hey Xion now that Sora is awake we can leave! Sora won't forget anything now. What do you say?" Asked Roxas.

"Do you promise you won't leave my side if we do?" Asked Xion.

"Only if you promise you won't leave mine." Said Roxas.

"Promise! Now how do we get out?" Roxas had to think about that.

Sora was getting dizzier, and dizzier, it seemed like the world was spinning. Sora fell on his side. He tried to say something but couldn't.

**Inside of Sora...**

"Just grab my hand. I think I know how to get out." Said Roxas reaching out his hand for Xion to grab.

"O…Okay!"Said Xion. She hesitatingly grabbed his hand. After she grabbed his hand he closed his eyes and started to hope. Suddenly they started to glow like Roxas had before.

**Outside of Sora...**

Sora was glowing too, but now he was clutching his stomach with his right hand and his head with the other.

Then two human-like figures of light were in front of Sora. The light disappeared and there stood Roxas and Xion holding hands. The world didn't seem to be spinning anymore. Sora stood up looked at Roxas and Xion wondering where they came from.

Sora opened his mouth and said, "Who are you and where did you come from?"

"Calm down Sora. I'm your Nobody, Roxas. This is Xion. We came from here." Said Roxas as he pointed at Sora's heart. Then Xion whispered something into Roxas' ear.

"Roxas, we need to leave before we tell him too much."

Roxas gasped, then said, "Oh right. Let's go."

"Wait tell me, what is a Nobody?" Shouted Sora.

**Meanwhile with DiZ and Naminé and Riku...**

TV~ "Wait tell me, what is a Nobody?"

"Hm it seems our Nobody has found a way out of Sora without injuring Sora's memory. And seems as he brought the girl out as well." Stated DiZ as he was now watching the screen.

"What do we do now?" Asked Riku.

"Easy, we see what they do. Naminé did you let the others out of their pods?"

"Yes I did." Answered Naminé.

**With Roxas, Sora, and Xion...**

"You'll find out later!" Said Roxas as him and Xion ran towards the door. Just as they were about to open the door,it opened and there stood Donald and Goofy, who were now surprised to see two people in black cloaks.

"Donald, Goofy, don't let them get away I have a few questions for them." Shouted Sora walking towards them.

"(Whispering)Should we fight them or should we run." Roxas asked Xion.

"(Still whispering) No offense Roxas but I don't think we can fight them. There's two of us and three of us. And if your Sora's Nobody then that must mean he can use the keyblade too. Which means he could somehow get our weapons and we'd be left with only magic. So we should run for it." Said Xion.

"Did you hear that Goofy, they can use the keyblade too!" Stated Donald.

"Alright come on Xion!" Said Roxas as he pulled Xion across the room.

"What! I thought I was the keyblade wielder!" Shouted Sora.

"I'm your Nobody so I can use it too!" Shouted Roxas. Goofy, Donald, and Sora chased them. Roxas opened a dark corridor, and they were about to go through it. But Goofy leaped and grabbed Xion's arm, pulling her down with him.

Just as Roxas was about to enter the dark corridor he stopped turned around, and shouted, "Xion!" He started to run to her, and Goofy, when Donald tackled him.

About ten minutes later they had them tied back to back with Sora, and Goofy's belts.

**A/N: **Ok, this story is different from my others. It's a Kingdom Hearts story!


	2. Questioning and Learning

Maxx: I love this story...If I could love...I'm a Nobody.

Zexion: You would!

Maxx: Shut up Zexion!

Zexion: Ok Maxx.

Demyx: Hello!

Maxx: Demyx...Disclaimer plz!

Demyx: We all own ourselves...Not SquareEnix...And we're all BFs

Chapter 2:Questioning and Learning

"Let go of us!" Shouted Roxas.

"First ya gotta answer soma Sora's questions!" Said Goofy.

" *sigh* Ok. What are your questions?" Asked Roxas.

"Ok first question, what is a Nobody?" Asked Sora.

"A Nobody is a being like you, but without a heart." Answered Roxas.

"But you said that you're my Nobody, what did you mean?" Sora asked again.

"I'm your Nobody, because when someone becomes a heartless a Nobody is created. If they have a strong heart and becomes a heartless then their Nobody keep human form. They then join Organization XIII and tries to get a heart."Responded Roxas.

"How do they get hearts?" Sora asked.

"By completing Kingdom Hearts, the heart shaped moon. And you'll probably ask what Organization XIII is, well they were a group of 14 Nobodies who wear the outfits me and Roxas are wearing. We left and a few members were destroyed, so now there's only about 7 left. But apparently the leader, Xemnas has been trying to bring 3 back. They're based on The World That Never Was." Answered Xion.

"How did ya make the dark swirly thing-a-ma-jig?" Asked Goofy, holding his pants so they wouldn't fall.

"It's called a Dark Corridor. And only people in Organization XIII coats can use it and go through them." Responded Xion.

"Any other questions?" Asked Roxas.

"No, but we'll only untie you if you promise not to run." Said Sora.

"Fine. We promise." Said Roxas, and Xion at the same time.

"Alright Goofy, untie them." Said Sora.

A/N: Wow! I finished this chapter already! I am really into this story!


	3. Twilight Town, and King Mickey

Maxx: We're back plus Demyx put BFs yesterday but it was best friends not boyfriends...Demyx...Where did you get that bag of Cheetos?

Demyx: Kitchen...Xemnas, and Saïx are both sick.

Maxx:Is it the 22nd already?

Demyx: they didn't go drinking it's not the 21st yet!

Zexion: I got chocolate cover strawberries!

Maxx: D:) Zexy, disclaimer! PLZ! BYE!

Zexion:We all own ourselves!

Chapter 3: Thank Yous, Apologies, Twilight Town, And King Mickey!

"Garsh! Do ya know how ta get outta here?" Asked Goofy.

"I do, but I don't remember this room. Roxas do you know?"Asked Xion.

"Uh a yeah this is a secret room in the library. Come on it's this way." Said Roxas leading the way.

"Wait, how do we know if you're telling the truth?" Asked Sora.

"Please, we don't want to wander around here forever either." Said Roxas.

"Um Roxas, thank you for helping me out of Sora's mind." Said Xion.

"Hey my mind isn't that bad!" Shouted Sora

"Your welcome, and sorry for fighting you, but I had to." Roxas said quietly.

"No it was my fault. I chose to fight." Said Xion with apology.

"Hey look we're in a forest...What's the name of this world?" Asked Donald.

"This is Twilight Town." Said Roxas, and Xion, at the same time. This made them think of when both of them, along with Axel would sit up on the clock tower, and eat Sea-Salty ice cream.

"Here we can go through this forest, and be at the station plaza." Said Xion.

"Which reminds me, I want you to meet some people...Even if they won't remember me." Said Roxas, getting softer at the end.

**Later in the Usual Spot...**

"Is anyone here? Hayner, Pence, Olette?" Shouted Roxas.

"No one's here...Let's go check the train station.

**At the Train Station...**

Woosh! Suddenly a whole bunch of things in white suits popped out!

"Alright these things are the most common of the nobodies, they are Dusks." Said Xion. Roxas, and Xion both summoned their keyblades. Sora, Donald, and Goofy got their weapons as well.

Sora, Roxas, and Xion were slashing through Nobodies left, and right. Donald was using hie magic staff to test, and see if he remembered most of his magic skills. And Goofy...Well him, and his shield were bashing Nobodies all over the place.

** 10 Minutes later...**

"*Pant* There's too many of them...I'm sorry Roxas." Said Xion as she fell backwards on the ground, and her keyblade disappeared.

"Xion!" Roxas's keyblade disappeared as he ran to Xion.

He fell to his knees, and said, "Are you okay?"

Just then Sora, Donald, and Goofy fell too. Suddenly a train pulled into the station. A guy in an Organization XIII Coat, and had HUGE ears walked out of it, and destroyed the rest of the Nobodies.

"KING MICKEY!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Who?"Asked Roxas, and Xion.

" Get on the train! It knows where to go Yo!" Said King Mickey. Sora, Donald, and Goofy, ran in the train station, and on the train. Roxas helped Xion up, and started to head to the train station.

When King Mickey shouted to them, "Roxas. Watch over Sora. I won't be seeing him for a while." And then King Mickey ran off. Roxas, and Xion thought for a second. Then they made their way on to the train.

A/N: Okay sorry but I even have the 5th chapter written but not typed yet. It should be up soon!


	4. A Talk And Pete!

Maxx: Zexion's true name was Ienzo!

Zexion: Yours was Xam.

Maxx: I know!

Demyx: We all-

Maxx: Demyx! It's my turn! We all own the Nobodies we are!

Chapter 4: A Talk And Pete!

"Hey Roxas, are heartless back?" Asked Sora.

"Of course. They never disappeared. They keep coming and coming! The darkness in your heart won't just disappear! If they did how would I've had to collect hearts?" Responded Roxas.

"Ya collect hearts?" Asked Goofy.

"Me and Roxas used to for the Organization." Said Xion. Looking into Roxas' eyes.

"Oh that reminds me, Sora have you been to Destiny Islands?" Asked Roxas not looking away from Xion.

"Of course I live there!" Shouted Sora. Then the train stopped. Everyone got off the train, and walked up to the front door of the tower thing. There was a dog with an ear up to the door.

As they got there, Roxas, and Xion at the same time said, "Hey I saw you when I was in Agrabah! Your name is Pete!" Pete turned around.

"Huh? Hey you're those brats that tried to steal the lamp I was looking for! I'm still looking for Jafar's lamp too!"Barked Pete.

"We weren't looking for any stupid lamp!" Roxas shouted back.

"Jafar! What did you need with him!" Shouted Sora.

"Malificent needs more recruits!" Said Pete.

"Malificent is dead, and lives in there?"Asked Donald.

Pete gasped, and said, "I don't believe you! And this here is the home of Yen Sid."

"Oh boy! Yen Sid!" Donald ran through the door, and Sora, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, and Xion ran after him.

**A/N:** I is done!


	5. Yen Sid

Maxx: Hello! I'm-a gonna let-cha know that King Mickey will be gangster or something like that just ta see what ppl think! I should of made him say something like, "Yo Roxas! Take a good care of Sora! Ya stupiad Nobody!" Although I didn't spell stupid wrong I just wanted to make it weird! Oh right! Zexy! D.C

Zexion: We own ourselves yo!

Maxx: Don't do that seriously

Zexion: =(

Chapter 5: Yen Sid

Inside of the tower there were tons of heartless, but it should be expected if Pete had sent a lot in, which he did. Finally they made their way to a big room where an old dude with a long, gray beard, and a blue robe. He was watching the door (A/N:Wow what a creeper! Imagine him saying 'I'm watching you!') The man had an in-between look of surprised, confused, and normal. As if he was trying to keep a calm look.

He cleared his throat, and said, "I was expecting you, Sora. Roxas, I believe you told them about Heartless, Nobodies, and Organization XIII. Correct?"

"Yeah we did. But...Who are you?" Asked Roxas just wondering how he knew.

"Pardon me, I am Yen Sid. Now Sora, since Roxas had told you all of that already, do you realize that you'll have another journey ahead of you?"Asked the old Yen Sid.

"Ah yes sir! Me, and Goofy realized that earlier." Said Sora.

"Alright I'll summon your ship for you. But first you three go into that room where you'll meet three fairies they will give you better clothing to wear. Because those clothes look rather small on you. Roxas, you two stay here." Said Yen Sid. Sora, Donald, and Goofy left leaving Roxas, Xion, and Y.S. To talk (I'm calling Yen Sid Y.S now!)

"Alright Roxas, and...I'm sorry what's your name?" Asked Y.S.

"I'm Xion." She said.

"Ah well i don't know how you manged to get out of Sora, but you must watch over him, since you two already know what you're up against. And I'll inform you that I have a twin brother who is evil, no one I know knows his location, but when a Nobody is defeated, he brings them back, but still as Nobodies. His name is Tony. He has brought back three already. He brought back Vexen, Lexeaus, and Zexion. The organization also has a new member, Number XV Maxx, The Hidden Shadow. That is all I know." Said Y.S ending his rambling.

Just as he ended in walked in Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Ah Sora, Donald, and Goofy, the king and I have decided it would be best if your Nobody and Xion accompanied you on this journey, as it will be even harder. That isn't a problem is it?" Asked Y.S

"Well ya see we don't have enough room in the Gummi ship, so yes it is." Said Goofy.

"Well this **NEW **gummi ship will have enough room. You can even add a chair or two for more people. Now you five should go, the worlds need you help, so go to them, and stop Organization XIII!" Said Y.S before he transported them aboard the new gummi ship. Then they headed to the only world they could; Hollow Bastion!

A/N: Ok first sorry if you like Larxene, or Marluxia, cuz if they tried to over throw the organization I don't think we want them back so I'm trying to make some sense.


	6. Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee

Maxx: I hate Xigbar!

Xigbar: Hate you too!

Maxx: I hate you, and you hate me so all is good in the world!...OW STOP SHOOTING MY IN THE FOOT!

Xigbar: Hahaha

Maxx: Cura!

Xigbar: Damn!

Demyx: Hey friends! We own ourselves! And I control water!

Chapter 6: The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!

When everyone got to Hollow Bastion, Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked surprised until Sora said, "Wow this place sure has changed a lot hasn't it?" Donald, and Goofy nodded.

"Hey we should go see Leon and the gang! Let's go!" Said Donald. Roxas, and Xion just stared like idiots. You would too if you were as clueless as them.

"Come on!" Said Sora pushing them by their backs. They left the Marketplace to find themselves in the Borough. Suddenly a weird thing went off.

"Hey what's that thing!" Asked Donald.

"That's the town's defense Mechanism!" Someone shouted from above. It was a girl with short black hair. She was standing on a wall/step.

"Yuffie!" Shouted Sora.

"Look out!" Shouted Yuffie as Dusks appeared out of nowhere. Everyone with the help of the Defense System.

Roxas, Xion, and Sora decided to make a technique up, it was called Keyblade surprise. It was where one person threw their keyblade so it looked like they were defenseless, then the enemy would try to attack them, then out of nowhere the other two would attack the enemy before they hit the person. They used a dusk as a guinea pig, and their plan was a success. After awhile a few Samurais came.

Roxas stopped fighting and said, "Samurai Nobodies, attack the Dusks, then find more!" They listened as they _were_ his type of Nobodies.

When they finished Yuffie jumped down, and said, "Sora, Donald, Goofy, and...I'm sorry I don't know who you two are."

"I'm Roxas, and this is Xion."

"Hey how are the others?" Asked Donald

"Great."Answered Yuffie.

"Hey have you seen Riku, and the King?" Asked Sora.

"Nope!"Said Yuffie.

'Riku! I knew him! I better not say anything.' Thought Xion.

'I hate Riku sooo much! First he tries to take Xion, and then he fights me twice, at least I won once. But I'll never forgive him for trying to take one of my best friends!' Thought an "angry" Roxas.

Sora looked depressed, and Yuffie was jumping (A/N: Someone must be on drugs!)

"Everyone's at Merlin's house. C'mon!" They all followed her to Merlin's which didn't take long. When they got there, everyone went in except Roxas, and Xion, they had to talk.

"Come on you two!" Pressured Sora.

"Sorry we have to talk alone, right Roxas?" Said Xion.

"Um...Right!" Answered Roxas.

"Oh ok." And everyone else went inside.

"Why didn't you say anything about Riku?" Asked Roxas.

"I don't know where he is now. What about you?"

"I hate Riku sooo much! He tried to take you, he fought me twice, he fought you! And because of that Saïx called you weak!" Said Roxas letting out all his "Anger".

A minute later an over dressed dude, Sora, Donald, and Goofy came out.

"Leon this is Roxas, and Xion. Roxas, and Xion this is Leon." Said Sora. All three nodded at each other. Then Leon walked off.

"We're suppose to follow Leon to the Bailey. Come on!" Said Donald. And they followed him to the Bailey.

A/N:I'm playing beginner mode just to get to the cutscences faster so I can write faster...and so I can use a few quotes. I can't use all becuz later Xigbar says "Sora! Roxas!" Then Sora's like "Roxas? Hey did he just call me Roxas?" Then Roxas would have to be like, "No I'm right here!" So only a few quotes.


	7. Meet Organization XIII at the Bailey

Maxx: I think Superior is very smart.

Xemnas: Thank y- HEY WHY DOES ME NAME THING SAY XEMNAS!

Maxx: I being forced to say this Oh right D.C SquareEnix does not own us! Plus I control the shadow so watch your shadow!

Chapter 7: Meet Organization XIII at the Bailey.

When they got there Leon signaled them to a wall.

When they got over there, Leon said, "Look over there!" He said pointing to a Heartless castle.

"We can handle things here except for that- And that." He finished pointing a couple of Dusks. Sora looked at Roxas.

"I think Xion, and I can help with the Nobodies, since we are Nobodies."

"Well at least that will take care of them. So what's going on here?" Asked Leon.

"Well there are these things called Nobodies-" Started Sora.

"That are beings created when a heartless-" Said Xion.

"Takes someone's heart. The strong hearted ones-" Said Donald.

"Made a group of 15 Nobodies but only 11 remain-" Said Roxas.

"In the group. The group is called-" Said Xion

"Organization XIII." Finished Goofy.

"Ah well if it isn't Roxas!" Came a voice out of nowhere. Suddenly

Dusks, and other Nobodies appeared. It turned into a fight, Roxas made the Samurais do the fighting then made them fight themselves!

"Running away Roxas?" Said the same voice from before.

"Show yourself!" Shouted Sora.

Suddenly an organization member appeared, it was clearly the leader, Xemnas. Xemnas raised his arms and 10 more members appeared. One was short like Roxas, or Sora. There was another one next to him who was even shorter but by like an inch or two. But most of them were tall.

"Organization XIII!" Shouted Goofy.

"Xemnas!" Shouted Roxas, and Xion.

"We can defeat you easily!" Shouted Xion

"Shut your mouth girl!" Said Xemnas.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Roxas barked back.

"HAHAHAHA!"Laughed everyone but Demyx.

"MWAHAHA!"Laughed Demyx.

"Everyone knows a Nobody cannot have a crush! Much less be in love!"Said Xemnas. Roxas gave him that angry stare of his, where it looks like he's growling but he's not.

Organization XIII disappeared. Suddenly one of the member appeared near them.

"Come back to us Roxas. Abandon these four!" Said the man.

"I won't leave my other, or Xion! And you know that Xigbar!"

Xigbar took down his hood to reveal himself (black hair, with a gray streak in it. An eye-patch on his right eye, and a scar on his left cheek.) to reveal a shocked look.

"Xion...!"

Suddenly Xigbar fell in pain as the memories that looked like a purple smoke cloud whirled around his head. Until finally going through his eye, eye hole, and mouth. (remember everyone forgot Xion when she went back to Sora; after Roxas had to fight her.)

Xigbar got up, and said, "We'll be checking on you three!" And with he disappeared.

Sora took out a card that said 'Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary member.' When suddenly it started to light up, and float above them. Next indescribable events happened. (A/N: You should know what happens with the keyhole crap)

"Sorry Leon but we have to go the other worlds need us!" Said Sora.

"Organization XIII…Be careful of them." Everyone nodded.

"See you soon." Said Sora. Leon waved good-bye.

**In the gummi ship…**

"OMG! TWILIGHT TOWN'S GONE!" Shouted Chip & Dale.

A/N:Pplit was Xigbar. He called himself old dude, and he said as if. Also I'm Beast Castle next!


	8. Stange Beast and Belle

Maxx: Hey Whirlwind Lancer!

Xaldin: Hel- Psst-...lo?

Maxx: Hey! You do control wind!

Xaldin: Not funny!

Demyx: Don't yell at Maxx! Then I'd only have one best friend! The events here never happened.

Chapter 8: Strange Beast, and Belle

Everyone flew to Beast's Castle.

"Hey what is this place?" Asked Sora.

"It's huge!" Shouted Donald.

"And sorta gloomy, don't ya think?" Added Goofy.

"Hey do you two know who lives here?" Asked Sora.

"Yeah these two people live here, one's a beast, and the other is a brown haired girl." Said Xion.

"Welcome to Beast's castle!" Said Roxas.

"So this is where the Beast li- Hey! A heartless! C'mon!" Shouted Donald. They all ran to the parlor. Donald looked around the room.

"Hey where'd it g- WOW!" Shouted Donald in amusement, looking at a beautiful rose in a glass case.

"Oh found it!" Suddenly a lot of heartless popped out and trapped them. So they were forced to fight. They fought, and fought. But the heartless kept coming.

"C'mon enough already!" Shouted Sora. The door opened, and guess who came in. The Beast!

He killed the rest of the heartless, and, shouted, "RROOAAWWRR!"

"You're just in time!" Said Sora. The Beast pushed everyone out of the way, and grabbed the rose. On the way out since Roxas stood up again, he pushed him again.

"I don't think he likes you." Said Donald, to Roxas.

"Gee do ya think he forgot who we are?" Asked Goofy.

"You three know him? Roxas, do you think Xaldin has something to do with this?" Asked Xion.

"Who's Xaldin?" Asked Goofy.

"Xaldin is number III in the organization, he's been studying the Beast a girl. I think her name… Belle? He's also studying Lo…lo…" Muttered Roxas trying to remember the name of the emotion.

"You mean love?" Asked Sora

"Yeah that's it!" Replied Roxas.

"Well let's go find out." Said Sora. Everyone walked out of the Parlor, but Donald stopped.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sora.

"I think I saw Belle up there." Said Donald.

"Well then let's see if it is her! And if it is, we can see if she knows what's wrong with the Beast!" Said Sora.

"C'mon let's go find her!" Said Goofy. Everyone nodded, they went up the stairs on the right, and down a hallway.

"Shhh." Whispered Sora.

"What am I going to do?" Asked Belle. Sora pointed at the door. Donald nodded, and rammed through the door, and fell on the floor.

"Oh I'm so happy you're here! Sora! Donald! Goofy! And..." Shouted Belle grabbing Donald.

"My Nobody Roxas, and this is Xion." Said Sora.

Belle literally dropped Donald, and shook their hands, and said, "Nice to meet you two."

"Where's the Beast?" Asked Donald.

"Must be in the west wing. We don't talk like we used to."Replied Belle.

"Did something happen?"Asked Xion.

A/N: Not much of a cliffhanger, is it? Oh well! Check out my new story: Paopu Matchmaker! Also you'll know if I fade into darkness, if I don't post on any stories for a month! Also i'm going to make a Xion's end contest! You can submit your own and i'll post them. then at the end of the period of time i'll make a chapter to vote on and another for the reasults so keep your eyes opens!


	9. Helping Beast!

Maxx: I have a treat for you readers! I'm going to have action in Atlantica! I made myself, Roxas and Demyx as mermen!

Vexen: HOW!

Maxx: Something called picture! And you're my science teacher? Some scientist! Plus I need someone to make Xion. I SUCK at drawing girls! =( Oh and Zexion D/C!

Zexion: I control illusions! This story is an illusion itself!

**Chapter 9: Helping Beast!**

"Yes, he's been acting strange. The only ones who might know why are locked up in the dungeon. I want to help them, but…" Said Belle.

"Wait second. Who locked who up?" Asked Sora.

"The Beast locked up his servants." Said Belle.

"But why?" Asked Donald.

"That's what I don't know." Said Belle.

"Are the servants the talking furniture?" Asked Roxas.

"Talking! Furniture!" Shouted a surprised Sora.

"Yes." Belle explained what happened.

"So the Beast was a prince?" Asked Goofy.

"Yes."

"How do we get to the dungeon?" Asked Sora.

"You can get to the dungeon from the west hall." Responded Belle.

"We know the way." Said Roxas, pointing at Xion, and him.

"Be careful!" Shouted Belle as everyone started to leave. The five went across the entrance hallway and into the west hallway.

"The door's over ther-" Started Roxas.

"It's blocked." Finished Xion. Sora went up to it, and moved the dresser out of the way.

"Hey there is a door back here!" Shouted Sora.

"Um can I help you?" Shouted dresser back.

"Yeah see we're here to rescue the servants. Belle sent us here." Said Roxas.

"Oh goodness! You're going to rescue my friends! Go right on through!" Said the Wardrobe.

They went through the door. There were strange stone creatures, statues on the door. Xion went up, and tried to open it, but the eyes glowed. She backed away.

"Xion! Watch out!" Shouted Roxas pulling the Nobody out of the way of being smashed by the huge hand of one of the statues. By pulling her out of the way she fell on the ground on him.

"Thanks Rox!" Said Xion hugging him before getting up.

"Looks like we'll have to fight!" Said Goofy, as Roxas got up.

Everyone fought the door from far away, so the door couldn't hurt them. The 3 keyblade masters threw their keyblades at the creatures. Donald kept using fire, blizzard and thunder.

"Let's go!" Shouted Sora. Goofy disappeared, and Sora wore a red outfit. He was also handling two keyblades. He attacked the door again, and spikey creature came out, also known as Possessor. Everyone ran up and attacked as it seemed helpless. After about a minute or two, it disappeared. After it was gone; Sora walked up to the door, and opened it. Everyone walked in to the room to find a teapot, a teacup, a clock, and a Candlestick thing.

As Sora was talking to them; Roxas and Xion saw them they kept stepping back until they bumped into Donald and Goofy.

"Hi I'm Sora. This Roxas, Xion, Donald, and Goofy." Said Sora to Mrs. Potts. As he said their names he pointed to them.

"Belle sent us here free ya!" Said Goofy.

"Free? Well could you possibly help the Beast?" Asked Lumpiere (A/N: IDK How to spell it!).

"I shall go with you too. Meet outside of the Beast's room." Said Cogthwoth walking off. When everyone got to his room, the Beast was talking with an organization member, except his hood was up. Roxas and Xion looked at each other, and then nodded.

They put up their hoods, and said, "Wait here, and be quiet." They both walked in.

The man saw them, and said, "Maxx? Zexion? What are you doing here?" A Dark Corridor opened next to the man.

"Hey did you call me?" Asked boy as he came out of the dark corridor.

"Wait aren't you over there?"

"Well since I'm here, no I'm not."

"No it's us numbers, XIII, and XIV." Said Roxas as they took their hoods off. Another Dark Corridor opened up.

"Maxx! Come back! Zexion made soup!" Shouted someone through the D/C.

"I hate that though!" Shouted the boy to the D/C.

"He also got Vexen to make Apple Pie." Said the D/C.

"Coming! Bye dude. Oh and there are people outside of the room." Said the boy, before running through the D/C.

"Pie maniac! Wait Xigbar's cousin is a girl? And she's with Roxas?" Said the man.

"What! EW! I'm not Xigbar's cousin!" Said Xion.

"Sister?" Asked Xaldin as he took his hood off. He showed his weird sideburns and his long hair in a ponytail like Xigbar, only it was all over the place.

"She's not related Xigbar! It's Xion!" Said Roxas.

"Xion…!" Said Xaldin as he fell on his knees, as the purple smoke came back and it entered Xaldin through his eyes, and mouth.

"Oh hello Key of Destiny, and Ruthless Replica." Said Xaldin (A/N: SquareEnix failed to mention that that's her codename). Sora, Donald, and Goofy came in.

"Beast take care of them!" Said Xaldin disappearing. The Beast attacked them; Especially Roxas. But Cogthwoth helped and they make it out of the battle with only a few cuts.

"What happened?" Asked Beast.

"You locked everyone in the basement!" Said Donald.

A/N: Alright I'm not dead! And this was proof! I was just finishing The Harmful Little TrickReally sorry it took awhile!


	10. Apology Maybe

Maxx: I is back! With Lexeaus…

Lexeaus: …

Maxx: You're quiet!

Lexeaus: Oh thanks!

Maxx: Welcome! I'm number XV! I also made a slight appearance in the last chappie! I was the pie maniac boy!

Chapter 10: Apology... Maybe...

"I did? I'm so sorry." Said Beast looking down.

"I'm guessing Xaldin told you that, you could never love, or be loved?" Asked Roxas. Beast nodded.

"He told me the same thing; when Xion was in a coma, and I wouldn't leave her bedside." Said Roxas.

"He told me the same thing when Roxas was in his coma." Said Xion.

"That can't be true! Belle likes you. And you two seem to really like each other." Said Sora giving his signature 'thumbs up' pose. Roxas and Xion both looked down and their face drained the whiteness and turned red.

"Belle! *sigh* I've mistreated her...and been so selfish too." Said a depressed Beast.

"I'm gonna go...Check on...The Castle! Yes the Castle!" Said Cogsworth running off.

"Why don't you just apologize?" Asked Roxas.

"But what if-" Started Beast.

"No buts! We'll help too!" Said Sora. The six went to the entrance hallway, where Xion stopped in front of the ballroom.

"Wait! I sense 2 people in there. One is... Xaldin. The other is...Belle!" Said Xion. Everyone looked at the door, then Beast ran through slamming the doors open.

"Ah Roxas, Xion, Sora, and Beast!" Said Xaldin.

"Hey what about us!" Shouted Donald.

"Let's see you six defeat this!" Said Xaldin disappearing in a D/C.

Belle ran to the Balcony. After she left another possessor appeared only this time it was bigger. Although this one was easier. The keybladers (hah I made a funny) tried their Keyblade surprise attack... This time it failed miserably,(FAILIURE) because the possessor took control of the chandelier, and that hit Sora when he didn't have his keyblade. So they made a new one for two of them, called, 'Double Key Disaster'. It went like this.

Two of them like Roxas and Sora would attack making an X cut, then they'd high-five then Roxas would say, "You make an awesome other, Sora!" Then the high-five would turn into Sora grabbing his wrist and his other wrist. He then spins him around getting faster then he throws Roxas at the enemy. Roxas summons his keyblade and Sora's keyblade, and attacks the creature.

When it was Sora, and Xion it'd start the same, but then at the high-five Xion'd says, "You are good! I guess you should go! Here!" She'd hand him her keyblade, then he'd run after the enemy and jump over it. He'd then stab it's back.

Roxas and Xion would start out the same again, at the high-five Roxas'd say, "You're awesome! I'm not lying, or kidding, it's true!" Roxas would spin her, like he was winding something up, then before he'd let her go, he look at her, and give her his keyblade. She spin around with the two keyblades facing out, almost like propellers except they didn't help her fly. The new technique worked well each one.

The heartless suddenly transformed into a more menacing one, it bigger. They used their new technique, and Sora's drive form, Valor. After a few minutes it was killed with a huge roar.

"We did it!" Shouted Sora.

"For now! I will be back though!" Said Xaldin disappearing in another D/C.

"What does he want from me?" Shouted Beast.

"I can answer that, on one of our missions he was thinking out loud. He wants your Nobody,which are created when someone is attacked by a heartless, so he can control it." Said Xion.

"You're alright!" Shouted Belle running in the room.

"Belle! I'm sorry how I acted. I wasn't myself." Said Beast as he ran up to her. They both smiled at each other.

"Beast you don't have to apologize, I know weren't yourself, but I wish you'd trust me..." Said Belle crossing her arms. Suddenly Beast's Rose, rose (LOL), and Roxas sealed the keyhole this time.

"Is something the matter?" asked Beast

"No but we have to go, the other worlds are calling us. We have to go to them." Said Sora.

"Bye!" Said everyone getting on the gummi ship.

A/N: alright here is the next chapter! Well I'm also horrible at describing the fight events...Sorry...


	11. A fight!

Maxx: Hello! I have Zexy here! Like always! But his time as the guess, cause he's number VI and I'm having all of the members here!

Zexion: Done rambling?

Maxx: Yeah D/C

Zexion: SquareEnix I'm not emo!

Chapter 11: A fight!

Sora moved the gummi ship, to a new world; The Land of Dragons. Everyone was walking around when Goofy saw a shadow making a man look scared.

"A Heartless?" Asked Donald

"Let's get the jump on 'im!" Said an excited Sora.

"Wait Sora I don't think-" Started Roxas as Sora, and Donald run in.

"Gawrsh, maybe we better look before we leap." Said Goofy. They made sharp stop. A red lizard jumps from the rock into man's arms, and he turns around.

"Is that Mushu?" Asked Goofy.

The red lizard thing popped up and said, "That's right, I know you heard of me! I'm little, lethal, and legendary! Now y'all scram before I get my dragon dander up!"

"Hey, Mushu! We missed you!" Said Sora.

"Yeah, well you better HOPE I miss YOU, or else you're-you're...Sora! Donald! Goofy!" Shouted Mushu.

"Do you know them?" Asked Roxas, and Xion, and the man at the same time.

"Well we know the dragon, he's Mushu." Said Sora looking at Roxas and Xion.

"Know them? Man, we used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together! Yeah, you know, I helped these guys out of a lot of tight spots. 'Cause I'm a mighty dragon! Right?" Asked Mushu.

"He's a dragon?" Whispered Roxas to Xion which caused her to giggle.

"Why yes! I am a dragon! Be afraid! Be very afraid!" Said Mushu flexing his arms.

"Something like that. That's Roxas and Xion And...You are?" Asked Sora.

"I'm Mulan. Um, no, I-I mean..." The man lowered his voice.

"Ping!" Said Mushu.

"Mulan Ping?" Said Donald.

"Just...Ping. I am Ping, son of Fa Zhou." Said 'Ping'

"How do you know Mushu?" Asked Goofy.

"Mushu's one of my family's guardians." Said Ping (I bet he has twin brother named Pong!)

"We didn't know we were borrowin' somebody as important as a family guardian." Said Goofy.

"Yeah, that's right!" Said Mushu getting on Ping's shoulder.

"And that puts you three up to your eyeballs in debt to Ping here." Said Mushu.

"Mushu..." Said Ping.

"Ah, they don't mind. Ain't that right?" Asked Mushu.

"Hmm, sounds fair. What do you guys think?" Asked Sora looking at them.

"Sounds good to us!" Said Roxas.

"We can help out Ping while we're here." Said Goofy.

"We'll help you two out." Said Sora doing his arms behind his head pose.

"See, Ping here was just on his way to join the Imperial army, and we gotta go find the other recruits over at the training camp." Said Mushu

"Would you join us? It'll be easier to fit in if I'm with guys, like you." Said Ping but then she glanced at them, then realized; they had a girl with them.

"I guess we could put are hoods up." Said Roxas to Xion. They both put them up.

"There now they wouldn't know that I'm a girl, like you." Said Xion pointing at Ping.

"Unless they tell us to take our hoods off." Mumbled Roxas.

"H-How you'd know?" Asked Ping, surprised.

"It's takes a girl, to know who's a girl." Said Xion. Sora and Donald jumped in surprised.

"What? You're a...girl?" Asked Sora in surprised.

"You didn't notice?" Asked Ping.

"No clue!" Said Sora.

"Are you sure you're a girl?" Asked Donald. She nodded.

"I think it's working." Said Ping, or whatever his name is!

"I don't know-those two would fall for anything." Said Mushu as Ping started walking towards the camp.

"I'm right here!" Shouted Sora. The six walked in the camp…Well Ping did some funny walk. Sora got in a line of other soldiers. But then he was pushed by a short meaty guy.

"'Bout time we got some grub." Said the guy.

"Hey, no cutting!" Shouted an angry Sora.

"Get out!" Shouted Donald. The guy punched Sora in the face, and Donald tackled him.

"Don't punch my other in the face! Can I borrow you keyblade?" Asked Roxas as he looked at Xion.

"Um sure I guess.-" Said Xion.

As she was about to give him her keyblade, she realized what it was for, and pulled it away saying, "No you're going to use it to hurt him just for punching Sora! You need to control your anger."

"Fine I guess I won't help…" Mumbled Roxas.

"Hey, a space in line!" Said a tall skinny guy, Ling; walking in line with a huge guy behind him. (Chien-Po)

In fact he was so huge; he pushed them out of the way by accident he said, "I wonder what they're serving for lunch today." Yao stood up with his fist.

"Knuckle sandwiches!" Said Yao before punching Ling.

"That does it!" Shouted Sora, keeping the fight fresh.

"See you made me miss out on that!" Said Roxas.

"Stop fighting before I rip you heads off!" Screamed Xion.

"We didn't do nothing!" Said Yao.

"Yes you did! You punched me!" Shouted Sora.

"And you were cutting in line!" Shouted Donald.

"Let it go Donald!" Said Roxas.

"L-let's just get back in line, okay?" Said Ping.

"Whose side are you on? I just got slugged!" Shouted Sora.

"Want some more?" Shouted Yao.

"Soldiers! Get back in line!" Shouted the captain.

A/N: Just as we're about to get to the good part! In the next chapter we get to see Roxas trying to keep Xion from ripping someone's face off! Find out who it is next chapter!


	12. MEN ONLY army! Time to do whatever

Maxx: Today I have Saïx here.

Saïx: You promise there'd be egg-rolls.

Maxx (pointing at snack table): Over there

Saïx: EGGY!

Maxx (whispering to camera): Help me please! SquareEnix doesn't own us, but I own Shadow Rider Nobodies! Alright, who wants to see Roxas hold Xion back from almost ripping someone's face off? Say I if you do! I!

Roxas: I! I wanna hold her!

Zexion: I! It'll be a big change!

Demyx: I! Those two make a cute couple!

Xion: I! I wanna KILL him!

Maxx: Too bad Roxas has to stop you!

Chapter 12: MEN ONLY army!... Time to do whatever...

The captain walked down the line examining the soldiers. When he got to back, where Roxas and Xion were; he looked at them, curiously.

"You two, take off your hoods!" He shouted.

"Um." Said Xion.

"Er… We have…Terrible scars on our faces…And it makes us feel...uncomfortable." Said Roxas making it up as he went on.

"I don't care, take off your hoods! That's an order!" Said Shang.

Roxas and Xion looked at each other, and they took their hoods off at the time.

"A-A girl? This is an army! No Women allowed!" Shouted Shang right in her face.

"What? So just because I'm girl, I can't fight?" Shouted Xion.

"Yeah that's right! You guys knew she was a girl didn't you!" Shouted Shang.

"Um how? We met them here, just now! How would they know? I did; of course!" Shouted Roxas at him.

"Well the punishment for impersonating a MALE soldier is DEATH! Same for her accomplices!" Shouted Shang.

"So just because I'm a girl, I can fight well, and I tried to join the army; means we have to die!" Asked Xion as her eye started twitching.

"Yeah, looks like you got it; too late though!" Said Shang.

"Oh crap! Don't be sexist like that around her! She'll just- Ugh it's too painful to remember! Well let's just say the last dude to do that got a scar on his left cheek, and lost his right eye! And he uses two guns!" Said Roxas. Xion had just gone over mad, as she was now trying to claw his eyes out, but Roxas grabbed her tiny waist to keep her from doing so.

"Are you sure he didn't just accidentally shoot himself?" Asked Shang.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU SEXIST JERK!" Shouted Xion.

"That's not possible! A woman cannot kill a man." Said Shang.

"You know, I've always wanted to hold you, but not by keeping you away from killing someone. But if it's the only way to hold you, then I'll still take it." Said Roxas. Roxas removed one hand, allowing his other arm to snake around her waist. He used his free hand to open a D/C.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M SOOO GOING TO KILL YOU!" Shouted Xion as she was dragged off.

Roxas dragged her to the D/C and just as they were about to leave he said, "I guess we'll go to the Olympus Coliseum then...We'll be back after that though!" Then they left.

**In Olympus Coliseum...**

"Xion, next time you feel like that, take the advice you gave me." Said Roxas as he dragged her even more. She hadn't even asked him to stop dragging her.

"Roxy? Is what you said back there, true?" Asked Xion.

"What part?"

"The ' I've always wanted to hold you' part."

"Oh well then yes it was." Said Roxas, blushing.

"Oh you know...if you...um...ever...wanna...um... hold me... again...you...can." Said Xion with a blush like Roxas, except it was a crimson red. Roxas' blush was more like a rosy pink color.

"How...About now?" Asked Roxas, letting go of her of her waist and turning her around.

"I-if you want." Said Xion as her blush grew even darker...If it's even possible! Roxas pulled her up to him, (**Roxas:** OMFG I LUV THIS CHAPPIE! But not as much as you! **Xion:** Ah! I love you too Roxy! **Roxas:** Come on Xi, let's go someplace private to make out- I mean to play a game of...Cards! Yes! Card! **Luxord:** Did someone say card? **Roxas:** Uh...No... **Luxord:** Oh well then have fun with your...Guess who's lips game... **Roxas: **Who told you about that!) and stared into her eyes.

"I never knew your eyes were so...amazing, Rox." Said Xion, trapped in his daze.

"But yours are so cute just like everything else about you." Said Roxas making her blush even deeper which isn't possible anymore! They just stared into each others eyes for a really long time, not moving; other then them sitting down, and Roxas putting his arm around Xion, and finally when she put her hand on his chest. After a while they slowly closed their eyes, and leaned forward. They were about to kiss when the gummi ship landed, and out came, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Sora looked confused.

"Um are we interrupting something?" He asked. Roxas, and Xion jumped in surprise. They looked at Sora, but forgot to separate.

"Uh...N-no...W-why do you ask?" Said Xion nervously.

"Well for one; never mind." Said Sora.

A/N: Hiya! Sorry about the land of Dragons...I was going to have the dark corridor on up outside of the encampment, but then I realized, that Xion would just tear done the wall and claw his face off...So I just kinda skipped that world for now. Also that's not how Xiggy got his scar, or how he lost his eye, I just thought it'd be funny if he asked if he shot himself by accident.

Roxas: WHY DIDN'T YOU LET US KISS?

Xion: YEAH! I REALLY WISH STUPID SORA AND RETARDED ANIMAL PPL WOULD LEAVE US ALONE!

Maxx: Sorry it's not time yet.

Roxas: But I was looking forward to kissing my Xi again...

Maxx: Okay you guys make-out at least 2 times an hour! So I'm gonna run away now! BYE!


	13. Hades!

Maxx: Hey! Axel dude! What do you think of the story so far?

Axel: Great start! Last chapter was funny! Xion would never claw someone's face off!

Maxx: But it was funny!

Axel: That it was!

Zexion: SquareEnix didn't think of that!

Maxx: thanks for the D/C! Also thanks to all the reviewers! Every time we get a review we get munny to pay the station! You're keeping the story up! :)

**Chapter 13: Hades!**

"Are ya sure this is the coliseum?" Asked Goofy.

"If it wasn't we wouldn't be here! I said we were going to wait here. Didn't I?" Asked Roxas

"I g-guess you're right." Said Sora.

"So want happened? Did that sexiest idiot die?" Asked Xion

"No but the emperor gave Ping whose real name is Mulan; the title of the bravest woman in China…Whatever that is. Then after we left The Land of Dragons, we were dragged back to Hollow Bastion to find out that our friend needs our help. We have to collect pages to help him." Said Sora.

"Ahhhh!" Screamed a woman running from Heartless. She tripped and fell, and the heartless huddle around her.

"Heartless!" Shouted Sora and Roxas. Roxas and Xion stood up, and the group ran to the woman. The heartless ran off when the group got there.

"Are you okay?" Asked Roxas.

"I'm fine." Said the woman standing up.

"And you're supposed to be?"

"I'm Roxas. This is Xion, Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Said Roxas pointing at them.

"We came to see how Hercules is doing." Said Sora.

"You know Wonderboy?" Asked the woman.

"Yeah, 'cause we're heroes, too!" Said Donald proud.

"Ya mean, junior heroes, Donald." Added Goofy.

"We don't know him; but I'm…only a rookie…" Said Roxas.

"I've never been here, though." Said Xion.

"Looks like the four of us, have a friend in common. Name's Megara. My friends call me Meg." Said 'Meg'.

"So how's Herc?" Asked Sora.

"Wonderboy? Well, he's duking it out at the Coliseum every day. You know, 'a hero's work is never done' and all that. He's ready to drop, but he keeps on fighting. Even Wonderboy has his limits, though. These opponents are bad news-special deliveries from Hades himself..." Said Meg in a concern voice.

"Hades!" Shouted Donald.

"Right. Lord of the Underworld. I was on my way to see him. Maybe I can get Hades to give Wonderboy a breather. If anything happens to that kid..."

"Gawrsh... Sounds like you're more than just friends!" Said Goofy.

"Oh...uh, I mean..." Said Meg.

"We'll go have a little talk with Hades. I'd hate for anything to happen to you on your way to see him." Said Sora.

"Yeah, you don't worry about a thing." Said Roxas.

"You really want to do that? Well, it looks like you know what you're doing. I guess I'll take you up on that offer. But...let's keep this whole chat-with-Hades thing our little secret, okay?"

"What chat?" Asked Xion smiling. Everyone went in the Cave of the Dead to see a man in black running.

"The Organization!" Shouted Donald.

They ran after him. When they got to the Inner Chamber, they saw him open a dark corridor. Just as he was about to go through it; the boy that was the size of Roxas or Sora, stood in the way, with his arms spread out. This made the man make a sharp stop.

"Demyx, did you talk to Hades yet?" Asked the boy.

"No…But there's this-" Started 'Demyx' panicking.

"I'VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR NEARLY AN HOUR! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY HEARTLESS KEEP TURNING UP?" Shouted the boy.

"Look Maxx I'm sorry! But-" Started Demyx again.

"C'mon!" Said 'Maxx', pulling Demyx by the hand to the Valley of the Dead.

"You don't understand! There's another-" Said Demyx being dragged off.

"W-what was that?" Asked Sora in confusion.

"Demyx running away from a fight." Stated Roxas.

"Like always." Said Xion, as they started to go towards the place they just entered. When they got in the Valley of the Dead, they saw Maxx walking next to Demyx.

"Hey Demy, I bet Xam, Ienzo, and Myde are here!" Said Maxx.

"Maxxy, why would our Somebodies be here?" Asked Demyx.

"Well we are half dead... And they were killed by Heartless. Plus this is the underworld."

"Yeah but we lived in Hollow Bastion, and we died there. They should be in Heaven there! I mean we were fighting the Heartless..."

"Hey! Let's not worry about this right now! We're on a mission! We'll discuss this later with Zexy in the Castle!" Said Maxx with a smile. They walked into Hades lair. The group ran up the Valley, and peeked trough the door.

**In Hades Lair...**

"YOU AGAIN? AND YOU BROUGHT A FRIEND TOO?" Shouted Hades. Demyx and Maxx took off their hoods. Demyx had emerald eyes, with blonde hair. His hair was a flat Mohawk type. Maxx had sapphire eyes, with black hair. His hair was more of bedhead then anything else.

"Um well we-" Started Demyx.

"You know maybe I should just kill you!" Said Hades looking at a guy in red.

"Well we're already half dead... We have no emotions...That's why we came here."Said Maxx.

"Why then?"

"W-we wanna know if our Somebodies are here, along with our friend's." Said Maxx.

"What are their names'?"

"Mine was Xam, his was Myde. And our friend's was Ienzo."

"They were just taken away, along with some others called, Xehanort, Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Isa, Lea, Dorul, Lariuam, and Raelne. They were taken by a man who had his head wrapped in bandages." Said Hades cooling down.

"Damn DiZ! Our only chance to become Somebodies again without doing work, gone! It's all DiZ's fault! Did he, by any chance say where he'd put them?" Asked Maxx.

"Something about Darkness, and Realm."

"The Realm of Darkness? Alright thanks. Maxx we got the information we need! Now let's get out of this creepy place." Said Demyx. The two put up their hoods, and headed towards the door. Roxas looked around, and saw a boulder.

"Hide!" Whispered Roxas, pointing at the boulder. They jumped behind it. Maxx, and Demyx walked out of his lair. Maxx looked over at the boulder for a few seconds. Demyx looked down at Maxx, and then he looked up at Demyx. They looked forward, and Maxx opened a D/C.

"Let's go and report to Xemnas." Said Maxx.

"Alright." Said Maxx, as they walked through the D/C. Sora, Roxas, Xion, Donald, and Goofy went into Hades lair to see him talking to the dude in red.

"Where were we? Oh yes! Here's the deal I'm gonna offer you. I let you out of the slammer-no strings-you'll be free as a bird. And all for one little job. Fight Hercules, in the Coliseum...to the

death!" Said Hades.

"This is my story. And you're not part of it." Said the man.

"Did you forget who you're talking to? I am the Lord of the Dead!" Shouted an angry Hades.

"No wonder no one wants to die." Said the man.

"You are FIRED!" Shouted Hades turning red. His flame hair turned yellow as it was blue before. Hades charged at the man in red, but the man blocked with his sword.

"Hades!" Shouted Donald. Hades turned blue again.

"You again? And looks like there's more of you now!" Said Hades, punching Roxas and Xion in the stomachs causing them to slide back coughing because if you got punched in the stomach, you'd cough too.

"*cough* what was *cough* that for *cough*?" Asked Roxas coughing.

"This is my underworld, and I can do whatever I want!" Shouted Hades. The man ran to him, pushing Hades back.

"Fight!" He said. The man in red tried to strike him with his sword; but Hades caught the sword, and pushed him back. Then Hades punched him to the ground. Then he made then he made fireballs, and aimed them at the man. Just as he was about to throw the fire balls; Sora, Donald, and Goofy get in the way.

Roxas, and Xion were still coughing. Roxas wasn't coughing as violently as Xion, but they were both pretty hard. It's like coughing with a sore throat it just hurts when you cough, but they couldn't help but cough. Roxas put his arm around Xion because he knew she was probably hurting too, but more so, since her coughs were getting worse.

Roxas started to feel Xion shaking. He knew she was afraid of what might happen to her. But he couldn't tell if he was shaking too, or not. It's hard tell when the person you're holding is shaking.

"I punched you two pretty hard huh?" Said a satisfied Hades, while he was fighting the others.

"*cough* Did you say something *cough*?" Asked Roxas, but his attention quickly turned back to Xion, as she fell to her knees. Her arms clutched her stomach, and she started coughing even more violently. Just as Roxas was sure it couldn't get any worse; it did! She started coughing up blood! This attracted Sora, Donald, and Goofy's attention as well.

(A/N: Okay we're Nobodies, no hearts! That says nothing about blood! We DO have blood! Vexen said that when Somebodies bleeds; they release blood particles, which will float everywhere, until they float by a Nobody in human form -Ex. Organization members- then we somehow absorb them and that's how we get blood. Well it's different when a Nobody bleeds...Then there are no blood particles.)

"Xion!" Shouted the group. Hades saw an opening to strike. Roxas looked up and noticed this.

"Sora! Behind you!" Shouted Roxas. Just as his attention turned back to Xion; she collapsed in his arms.

"Roxas! Take Xion, and get to out of the Underworld! And before you start arguing with me; remember that you can't wait for us! If you do; the Heartless might get to you, and then there'd be no way to defend yourself or Xion!" Shouted Sora, holding off Hades.

"Got it we'll go to the coliseum! Meet us there later!" Said Roxas before picking Xion in his arms, and running out of Hades Lair.

A/N: Sorry for what just happened to Xion! She's not dead though! But I thought it'd be so cute if she collapsed in Roxas' arms! Because I was going to make Hades randomly hate Xion, like how Beast randomly hated Roxas, but then I thought it'd be cruel cuz Beast, was only like that for a little while, then stopped, but Hades is a bad guy! So...I made Hades punch them, then it just came like a flow of water! (Sorry I saw the airbender movie today!) I got water on my mind! Even though I saw it 10 AM and it is now 11:35 PM! I write better late at night then during the day! Also now we know wha-

Roxas: MAXX!

Um...Y-yes Roxas?

Roxas: YOU MADE MY XI FAINT AND COUGH BLOOD?

Uh...It was an excuse to get her to faint in your arms. I could've made her fallen on the floor but I didn't...

Xion: Roxas... It's okay. It didn't really happen remember?

Yeah please keep that in mind in Atlantica. Bye! See ya next chapter!


	14. Help Needed

Maxx: Fast updates from me!

Demyx: I'm your guest!

Maxx: Yes you are! And ironically it's your turn to say the D/C

Demyx: What way? Like I own no one same as SquareEnix…But I do control the Dancer Nobodies!

Maxx: O_O Perfect! Alright we're done here! Time for the story! Get me the papers, Axel!

**Chapter 14: Help Needed**

Roxas ran out of Hades Lair, and across The Valley of the Dead, while jumping over, and on Heartless. When he got in the inner chamber; Heartless surrounded him and Xion.

"Shit! I don't have time for you!" Shouted Roxas. Suddenly out of nowhere Riku jumped out and defended them.

"Riku…! What are you doing here?" Asked Roxas forgetting he was mad at him.

"DiZ told me to follow you two to keep you out of trouble! Now go! Get her out of here! I can hold them off! After all; I used to control them." Said Riku glancing at Roxas, then fought Heartless so there was a path for Roxas to get through.

Roxas ran through, before turning around and shouting, "Thank you, Riku!" then he got out, and ran through the narrow uphill hallway. When he got to the entrance of the Underworld he turned around, and saw Riku running up.

"I'm sorry Roxas, but I have to erase your memories of me being here, I'm suppose to be secret about being about following you. Naminé!" Suddenly a D/C opened up, and Naminé came out.

"It's okay...But before you do, thank you again. Go ahead." Said Roxas, looking down at Xion. Naminé lifted her hand, and her eyes glowed bright green. There was wind going around Roxas and Xion. Naminé used her other hand to open up the pouch she was wearing.

"ARGH!" Shouted Roxas as the memories came out as purple smoke. Naminé moved the smoke into her pouch, before closing it. Riku opened a D/C and pushed Naminé in before it closed. Then he ran away to hide out of sight.

Roxas looked up and said, "What just happened? Where was I going?" Then he realized he was holding something. He looked down to see Xion sleeping in his arms. Then he remembered he was taking her to coliseum. He looked at the direction of the coliseum then started running there and up the stairs.

When he got up the stairs; he was panting hard, but he saw the yellow and remembered that he knew someone here so he ran to the doors of the coliseum. He opened the door slightly, and peeked in. He saw a really strong looking guy, and Meg there. The strong man looked at the door.

"Um hi." Said Roxas.

"Hello...Are you another one of those fans?" Asked the man.

"No...To be honest; I don't know who you are." Responded Roxas.

"Hey aren't you Roxas?" Asked Meg.

"Yeah. Meg right?"

"Yeah. Where are the others?"

"They told me to go ahead; but could one of you guys help me?"

"Depends on what it is. By the way; I'm Hercules." Said 'Hercules'.

"Well we got punched in the stomach, and well; she fainted." Said Roxas as he opened the door open further with his back, and walked in to reveal Xion asleep in his arms. Hercules stood up, and the two ran over to them.

"There are a few rooms in the back, she can rest there." Said Hercules walking out of the room, with Roxas following. They walked all the way down a hallway, then turned into a room on the right. The bed was yellow, like everything else in the coliseum.

"Here we are! You can just lie her down on the bed. I have a match today, sorry but I have to go." Said Hercules. After he left, a goat dude came in.

"Hey! If it isn't rookie, Roxas! Have you been training?" Asked the dude.

"Hey Phil. Well I-"

"I can tell you have! You look stronger!" Said 'Phil'. Roxas noticed Phil was bleeding even though Phil didn't know it.

"Hey I gotta go to the bathroom. Where is it?" Asked Roxas making up an excuse.

"Across the hall. Wow you sure picked up a cute girlfriend!" Said Phil as his eyes turned to Xion. Roxas didn't know what to say. He knew they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, even though they almost kissed, and he really liked her.

So he just said, " Um thanks. Uh can you watch her for a minute? I don't what to leave her alone."

"Oh sure! But don't take too long, or I'll steal your girl." Roxas ran across the hall quickly, so the blood particles Phil was losing; would go to Xion, and not him. He was sure that she just needed more blood to wake up. After a minute or two, Roxas came back to the room. He pulled up a chair, and sat next to Phil. After a few minutes, Xion's eyes slowly opened to reveal a little bit of her Cerulean eyes.

"Mm R-Roxas?" Asked Xion, in a drowsy voice.

"Yeah?"

"W-what happened?"

"Hades punched us and you were coughing pretty bad. Then you coughed up some blood, and collapsed in my arms."

"Really? Where are we?"

"The coliseum. Sora, Donald, and Goofy are on their way. Sora told me to go ahead and take you here."

"Oh, so you carried me here?"

"I'm gonna go. Later rookie." Said Phil giving them their privacy.

"Yeah."

"I wish I was awake then..."

"Why? Didn't you want me to carry you?"

"No I just wish I could've enjoyed it..."

"Hey...Xion, did you notice we're alone now?"

"Yeah..."

"Where were we before Sora, Donald, and Goofy showed up?"

"I think I remember." Said Xion before they closed their eyes and moved closer. Just as their lips were about to touch, Hercules opened the door. They both pulled away and looked at him.

"Oh you're awake! Well hi! I'm Hercules." Said Hercules, extending his hand.

"I'm Xion. Nice to meet you." Said Xion shaking his hand.

"Hercules? Meg? Phil? Roxas? Xion? Anyone here?" Shouted Sora from the lobby.

"Looks like Sora's here." Roxas helped Xion up. Then the three of them walked out of the room and to the lobby.

A/N: Alright hi

Roxas: RIKU! YOU USED HIM?

Sorry

Roxas: AND OUR KISSED WAS INTURPUTED AGAIN?

Sorry still not time.

Zexion: Please don't kill him.

Roxas: I won't kill him! Then he couldn't make it better.

Axel: Hey Roxas? Have you seen my Larx?

Roxas: Kitchen...


	15. Reunion

Maxx: I'm back with Luxy!

Luxord: Hi

Maxx: You wanted to say something to everyone, right?

Luxord: Yes! Did you guys know I play the piano? And did you know I share a room with Xigbar, and Xaldin? Do you know how hard it is to share a room with farty-mc'-toots-a-lot?

Maxx: Hard?

Luxord: Very!

Maxx: SquareEnix doesn't know you played the piano, do they?

Luxord: Nope!

**Chapter 15: Reunion **

"Hey Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Said Roxas, Xion and Hercules.

"Hello Herc! Hey Xion! I see you're awake! Feelin' better?" Asked Sora.

"Yeah! I don't know what happened earlier. I just got dizzy and then I just fainted. Later Roxy told me, that I had coughed up, and that when I fainted I fell in his arms." Said Xion trying to remember what had happened.

"Wow!" Said Hercules.

"I know I was kinda confused too." Said Xion shrugging.

"So um Roxas tells me you're on another adventure. Is that true?"

"Yeah, trackin' down some friends, wipin' out some Heartless...With the help of those two." Said Sora pointing at Roxas and Xion.

"Junior heroes, always busy!" Said Hercules locking hands with Sora.

"You know it!" Shouted Sora.

"This calls for a group hug!" Shouted Goofy. So everyone hugged all nice and close and- Okay this is out of character even for me! That didn't happen but they did all hug.-

"So, did you find those friends of yours?"Asked Hercules.

"Still working on it. When we got here, we ran into Meg-meg-mega trouble, I mean! So we had to help somebody out. We tried to go teach Hades a thing or two...but the Underworld drains away all our strength. Don't suppose you have any ideas?" Asked Sora.

"You didn't tell me you went there!" Said Hercules.

"Who else punches that hard in this world?" Asked Roxas.

"True...And, there is a stone that guards against the Underworld's curse. The gods on Mount Olympus use it whenever they have to go down there." Said Hercules.

"Think we could use it?" Asked Sora.

"Sure, why not! I'll go get it for you." Said a cheerful Hercules.

"Thanks...How will we ever repay you, for letting us use the stone and the bed?" Asked Xion.

"But Hades is no pushover, even if you've got the Olympus Stone. And I have a match today, so I can't go with you... Know what you need? Training! Why don't you go talk to Phil?" Said Hercules.

"Hey, good idea!" Shouted Sora. The five walked into through the doors to the training area to see Phil looking at some barrels.

"Hey champ, how ya feeling? Better rest up for tomorrow's match. Nobody's gonna pay to see a worn-out hero...capiche? Remember what I told you. Victory

in the games comes down to two simple words: Eat, bathe, sleep!" Said Phil not paying attention to them. Goofy counted the number of word of his fingers. The five realized Phil miscounted...again so they snicker, and giggle. Phil jumped around and realized who was laughing.

"Hey, if it ain't the junior heroes! I see you've met my Rookie!" Said Phil smiling.

"Yeah we've known each other our whole lives...We just didn't know it!" Said Roxas.

"So, what's up?" Asked Phil.

"We need to fight Hades!" Shouted Donald.

"Ha ha ha! You five are gonna take on Hades? Three junior heroes, a rookie, and well an untrained-my-me-person?"

"What's so funny!" Asked Donald.

"Are you making fun of us?"Asked Roxas.

"You got nerve. I like that. Hey, you never know-stranger things have happened, right? Better get cracking, boys and girl! So you want to train, eh? All right, I'm gonna work you hard!" Said Phil. Everyone got training hard...After a little bit; Donald and Goofy decided to quit for a few minutes. Then Xion. The three watched Roxas, and Sora train a little more.

"Listen, I gotta take off for a bit." Said Phil after Sora finally got tired. Roxas had been the only one left training.

"Where to?" Asked Roxas, deciding to stop.

"None of your beeswax." Said Phil leaving. Just as he left, Hercules came in.

"Sorry, guys... The Olympus Stone has been stolen." Said Hercules.

"What!" Shouted Roxas, Sora, Donald, and Xion.

"By who?" Asked Goofy.

"We don't know who did it yet. All we're sure of is that it was two guys in a black-hooded cloak. And they had accomplices-a bunch of creatures in white." Said Hercules.

"Demyx, and Maxx..." Mumbled Xion.

"Someone you know?" Asked Hercules.

"I think so. Hey, if we can get the Olympus Stone back, can we borrow it for a while?" Asked Sora.

"Sure. By the way, you haven't seen Meg around, have you?" Asked Hercules.

"No...Sorry." Said Roxas.

"Oh, okay...*Sigh*" Sighed Hercules.

"What's wrong, your hero-ness? Feeling under the weather?" Asked Hades appearing near Roxas and Xion. Roxas grabbed Xion, because he was afraid Hades would hurt her again. If he made her need more blood particles, he would totally stick his keyblade in Hades' throat.

"You know, I thought staying in perfect shape was part of the hero job description...you know what I'm saying?" Said Hades. Roxas and Xion stepped away from him.

"Oh, right... Hades, we gotta talk!" Said Sora. Hades just ignored him.

"I came to share a bit of mildly-interesting news: Seems your dear, sweet little Nutmeg...went and got herself lost in the Underworld." Said Hades calmly.

"You mean you kidnapped her!" Shouted Hercules getting mad.

"Well, maybe... But why get caught up in the details?" Said Hades. Hercules whistled and a winged horse landed next to him.

"Uh-uh-uh! You can't leave now, okay? You've got a very important match today, against, um... the bloodthirsty Hydra! I mean, if you don't stick around, who knows what kind of "accidents" might happen." Said Hades feeling satiated.

"Yeah, accidents you cause." Shouted Sora.

"Like I said: details, who needs 'em?" Said Hades not caring.

"You're just a coward." Shouted Hercules. He and his horse looked angry.

"Ah well. Can't all be heroes." Said Hades. And with that he vanished. Roxas let his guard down a little but not all the way.

"Can you handle this?" Asked Hercules.

"Of course you can count on us!" Said Sora.

"You take care of the Hydra. We'll handle the rest." Said Roxas.

"I'm counting on you." Said Hercules. Sora looked at everyone before they left.

A/N: I was struggling with this so plz be happy! Also it's funny it's Saix /Saix day! Oh wait that was yesterday

Roxas: Holding time! *claps*

Yeah it makes up for you guys not kissing yet!

Xion: True...


	16. Organization stone

Maxx: Oh god I have Marly here!

Marluxia: You need more flowers here!

Maxx: I don't like flowers.

Marluxia: Nice joke!

Maxx: SquareEnix this is how he acts all the time!

**Chapter 16: Organization Stone**

The five walk down into the underworld once more, to see Phil on the ground.

"Phil!" Shouted Sora.

" Ooh, ohh..." Groaned Phil standing up. The group ran over to him.

"What happened?" Asked Roxas.

"I spotted these two strange guys all dressed in black. Like you two. I chased after them, but they turned on me. Next thing I know, I'm seeing stars." Said Phil.

"All dressed in black!" Asked Donald.

"They're the ones who stole the Olympus Stone." Said Roxas.

"Where did they run off to?" Asked Goofy.

"To the Underworld. He's a bad apple, all right. And all I wanted was to find a backup hero. Just in case Herc needed to take a break." Said Phil.

"Heroes, eh? You could've just asked!" Said Sora.

"You know someone!" Jumped Phil. Sora, Donald, and Goofy pull out their weapons.

"Oh, good one... Even Rookie Roxas would be a better hero then you! He already has a girl, and the looks!" Said Phil.

"Uh… Well I-" Started Roxas. But then Phil cut him off once more.

"I even saw them about to kiss, that why I sent Hercules in there." Roxas and Xion blushed. Then Roxas, Xion, Sora, Goofy, and Donald walked into the underworld cavern, and they continued to the underworld's Atrium. Where they found two black hooded figures looking the other way.

"Demyx, why didn't you tell me I forgot to change my boots?" Said the short one.

"Well Maxx what pair are you wearing?" Asked Demyx.

"My below the knees'." Said Maxx.

"What pair do you want?" Asked Demyx.

"Oh forget it!" Maxx made a gray chair come up behind him, and sat down. He pulled off his below the knee boots, and put on his knee high. He got up, and the chair disappeared.

"ZEXION!" Shouted Maxx.

"I hardly doubt he can hear you from the cast-" Started Demyx. Suddenly a figure that was a little shorter than Maxx, stepped out of a D/C. He wasn't wearing a hood. He had gray/blueish hair, and a cerulean blue eye. His hair was mostly on his right, in front of his right eye.

"You wanted me?" Said 'Zexion'.

"Yeah, can you put my boots in our room?" Asked Maxx. (Me, Zexy, and Demy share a room)

"Why?" Asked Zexion.

"Because you're going back to the castle to read anyways." Said Maxx.

"Fine!" Hissed Zexion, before leaving in a D/C.

"I can't believe they're making us wait! I'm heartbroken!" Shouted Demyx.

"Me too! I hate waiting!" Shouted the other.

"You don't have hearts!" Shouted Sora. The two turned around and put down their hoods.

"Yes we do!" Shouted Maxx.

"Yeah we have proof!" Added Demyx.

"What is it then?" Asked Sora smirking, knowing they didn't have any.

"Watch." Said Maxx.

"Yeah...Wait what?" Asked Demyx. Maxx stayed silent.

"*sigh* He doesn't know what he's talk-" Started Demyx before being cut off.

"PIE!" Shouted Maxx. Demyx clutched where his heart would be, and was panting really hard.

"See heart attack!" Said Maxx, smiling.

"I *pant* hate *pant* you!" Said Demyx in between breaths.

"Yeah no ya don't." Said Maxx.

"Yeah...That's not much proof." Said Roxas.

"Hey Roxas, why don't you come back with us to the organization?" Asked Demyx after his breathing went back to normal.

"No." Said Roxas.

"Aw! Hey wait you look familiar." Said Demyx pointing at Xion.

"It's Xion." Said Roxas, annoyed.

"Xion...!" Said Demyx before the purple smoke came back and entered through his eyes and mouth.

"Hey you two would make a cute couple!" Shouted Maxx, while pointing at Roxas and Xion.

"Yeah they are." Said Demyx standing up. Roxas and Xion looked at each other, before blushing, and looking away.

"You people are bizarre..." Said Sora. Maxx pulled out the Olympus stone.

"They gotta be the thieves!" Shouted Goofy.

"Now that's just plain rude!" Shouted Demyx.

"Yeah almost as rude as making us wait." said Maxx.

"Nice!" Said Demyx as they high-fived. They both hold half of the Olympus stone, then hold it up. It glows, and Demyx summons his Sitar. Maxx, summons his sword, and the end of a scythe.

"Dance, water! Dance!" Shouted Demyx, as he plays his Sitar, making water clones attack. Maxx simply attacks like a normal person, from far away throwing his scythe thing. For close up using his sword. After a few minutes, The five overpower the two.

"Wow. I'm beat!" Said Maxx, before the fight ends.

"Roxas, come back to us!" Said Demyx.

"Peace out crazies!"Said Maxx making a peace sign, before Demyx grabbed his shoulder and pulled out through a D/C.

"Hey, look!" Said Xion. Roxas picked up the stone, and raises it. It glows once more.

"Let's go! Meg needs our help!" Said Goofy.

A/N: Taa daa! We stole the stone! And if Demyx hadn't dragged me off. I wouldn't have dropped it! Also if you read this before now and it was shorter; it's because i uploaded the wrong file!

Roxas: Hey Maxx can we kiss next chappie?

No...

Xion: Why not?

Tell you when I'm not typing this up! Can't give spoilers!


	17. Helping Meg!

Maxx: Okay I'm hiding! Larxene thinks someone stole her...Well don't ask what. (starts with a b) Now she's throwing chairs in here!

Larxene: WHERE IS IT!

Maxx: Someone anyone, tie Axel up and keep him away from here! Last thing I need is another person helping her!

Larxene: SOMEONE STOLE IT!

Maxx: Or just run like me!

Demyx: SquareEnix, heads up; she's dating Axel!

**Chapter 17: Helping Meg!**

They entered the next room, to see a rock with an outline of Meg and a keyhole imprinted on it. Sora unlocked the gate and the rock vanished.

"Meg!" Shouted Donald.

"Almost there." Said Sora, as they enter the pillar of light. Where they saw Hades with Meg in smoke chains things...(How can she not break out of SMOKE!)

"Now that's what I call a key. Gee, thanks for your help! Now have a nice day." Said Hades before he disappeared.

Meg smiles at them, before saying, "Sora, Roxas, behind you!" They turn around to see Pete, with a dozen of Heartless.

"What's wrong? Can't fight in the Underworld? Ohh, boo-hoo-hoo!" Mocked Pete. Everyone pulled out their weapons.

"Better think again!" Shouted Roxas. Pete sent hook bats at Sora, who killed them.

"There's too many!" Shouted Sora.

"Let's go!" Shouted Donald. Sora used his keyblade to cut smoke. (You need a keyblade for that!) Pete heard a whistle and turned around, only to be knocked down by Heartless being shoved at him by Hercules.

"Sorry I'm late." Shouted Hercules running to them. He whistled and Pegasus came flying in, landing next to them. Hercules picked up Meg.

"Get Meg outta here. I'll meet you back at the Coliseum." Said Hercules, putting Meg on Pegasus' back.

"What about you?" Asked Xion.

"I'm gonna show these guys what happens when they mess with a true hero." Said Hercules flexing an arm. The gang left along with Meg, and Pegasus.

"Sora...I won't leave him." Said Meg.

"He'll be okay." Said Roxas, and Sora.

"Look, even Herc has his limits. He can't keep winning forever." Said Meg in a concern voice.

"Then we'll go back him up. Don't ya worry!" Said Goofy. Pegasus flew off. The gang went back to see Pete with more heartless than before. Roxas, Xion, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Hercules beat the snot out of Pete...Literally!

"This place gives me the creeps. I'll deal with you nitwits next time!" Shouted Pete leaving. Everyone ran to the Underworld entrance.

"Well, if it isn't everyone's favorite hero washout. You really blew it this time." Said Hades.

"No one likes a sore loser, Hades." Said Sora.

"No Sora you mean, 'No one likes a _Sora_ loser'." Laughed Roxas. Xion giggled at that. (LOL I always think that when I get to that part in the game!) Sora glared at them. Donald and Goofy were trying very hard not to laugh.

"Sorry couldn't help it!" Laughed Roxas.

"It is funny! Have a sense of humor!" Said Xion.

"Can it, keyboys!" Said Hades.

"I'm a GIRL!" Hissed Xion putting emphasizes on girl.

"Whatever." Said Hades pushing the three out of the way.

"Hey, maybe you should go check on that Hydra you neglected to finish off. I hear things are really FALLING APART up there, champ." Said Hades.

"Wait!" Shouted Sora.

"Hate to run, but I've got another little diversion to attend to." Said Hades disappearing.

'It's official I hate that man!' Thought Roxas.

A/N: Look I don't know how that ended up under Xigbar's pillow!

Larxene: That Bastard!

Roxas: What the fuck?

You can't swear Roxas! You're too nice!

Roxas: Nice?

Xion: Very nice!

Roxas: Oh well then I am nice!

Ah love! I should probably get out!

Axel: Hey Larx! Wanna make out?

Oh crap I don't want to be next two couples MAKING OUT! Bye!


	18. Hydra and Goodbyes!

Maxx: Okay Roxas can't be here very long!

Roxas (scratching door): Xion! I'll be there soon I just can't break down the door!

Maxx: I think a few RokuShion fans should post RokuShion stuff on 8/13 ya know just because *winks*

Roxas: I agree! I'm never going out with Axel! Who the hell dyes part of his cheeks purple?

Maxx: No you're too nice to swear

Roxas (pulling out keyblade): Shut up! I'm going to unlock this door!

Maxx: Whatever this talk is too long! SquareEnix doesn't own them neither do I… Well I own myself though…

**Chapter 18: Hydra and Goodbyes!**

"This can't be..."Said Hercules as he fell to his knees.

"Whoa!" Said Roxas rolling out of the way from being crushed by a rock. Phil, and Meg ran to Hercules.

"Champ! You're safe!" Shouted Phil.

"I failed..." Moped Hercules, looking around at the destruction.

"It's not your fault!" Said Meg comforting him.

"I left everyone unprotected. Hades was right. I'm just a...a washout." Said Hercules slamming his fists on the ground.

"Aw, come on, champ! I didn't train you to think like that." Said Phil.

"Wonderboy..." Mumbled Meg.

"Phil's right. This is no time to beat yourself up." said Sora running over to him.

"I'm some hero..." Muttered Hercules, as Meg somehow manged to get Hercules out of the coliseum.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Asked Xion, with a sympathetic look on her face. Sora, and Roxas nodded, like they wanted to help too.

"Let's get the Hydra!" Shouted Donald getting his staff.

"Don't suppose you got room for one more?" Asked Phil doing a few moves.

"We're in!" Said Meg, as Pegasus and her run up too.

"Let's teach 'em how they're messing with!" Said Roxas with a smirk as he summoned his keyblade.

"Donald, Goofy you two attack the head on the left, I'll take care of the one in the middle, and Roxas, Xion take care of the right." Said Sora thinking of a quick plan. They attacked the heads, until Phil shouted something.

"GET UP ON THE HYDRA'S BACK!" They all kept attacking except for Sora, who did what Phil said to do. Phil threw Sora a barrel thing, that he hit on the Hydra's back. As it did, the heads spun around before becoming dizzy, and falling making it easy to finish off, or so they thought.

The Hydra regrew all heads and even more, they worked on attacking them until they were all stunned. Then Sora attacked a final time, cutting off all the heads and stabbing it in the chest.

Unfortunately Roxas and Xion were standing a little too close, and let's just say the three of them were covered in green goo also known as the Hydra's blood.

"E-ew! Since when is blood thick, and green?" Complained Xion in a quivering voice, trying to get the goo off.

"Probably since it comes from a monster." Said Roxas trying to pick the goo off and put it on Sora.

"Cut it out!" Said Sora irritated. Pegasus flew down and started to eat the goo off of them.

"Hee hee! It tickles!" Giggled Sora.

"Heh heh! What a girl!" Laughed Roxas.

"I'm a girl I don't do that! That's more like a five year old girl!" Said Xion playfully pushing Roxas. After everyone finished teasing people, they went and talked to Hercules.

"I let you down. I'm just...no use." Said Hercules still feeling sorry for himself.

"It's not your fault. Hey, even a god would be exhausted." Said Meg.

"She's right. Give yourself a chance to rest." Said Sora.

"There won't be any games for a while, anyway." Said Goofy.

"Yeah and who knows maybe you'll be a greater hero later on than before." Said Roxas.

"Don't worry about Wonderboy here. I'll look after him. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Xion I owe you big time." Said Meg.

"Hey, it's no big deal. Just let us know if Hades or the Heartless start acting up. We'll take care of it." Said Sora.

"Yeah, that's what heroes are for!" Shouted Donald.

"When did you make hero?" Asked Meg.

"Let's save that for another time... We have to hit the road." Said Sora.

"Okay. Don't be strangers." Said Meg.

"Gawrsh, I hope ya feel better soon, Hercules." Said Goofy.

"Yeah..." Agreed Hercules.

"Well, time to go. Oh, I almost forgot. The Olympus Stone." Said Roxas pulling it out. It glowed and Roxas sealed the keyhole. Then they waved good bye and left.

Hi hi! Only one world left til I get to the world I want to! Atlantica! Speaking of which I'd like to say that-

Roxas: Goo? Really?

Sorry.

Xion: Ew covered in goo!

What eve! Bye! (runs off)

Roxas: I will so murder him later! But first, come here Xi!

(runs back) Again? (runs off)


	19. The Queen!

Maxx: Okay another short one! Or not whatever...

Xion: Can Roxas be here too?

Maxx: Only if he doesn't say anything.

Xion: :)

Zexion: SquareEnix...I'm NOT made up! This is all true! (Not this story it's fake, but Sora is still looking for us!)

Maxx: This is being written in C.O. (Castle Oblivion) because since Sora is looking for us, he's on The World That Never Was right now, and I told Xemnas and he said, 'Everyone get to Castle Oblivion! Sora, and his retarded animal—things, are here!' He says that every time they come here!

Xion: It's true! Sora arrived late last night, and Xemnas went to every room and told us to go to C.O and he interrupted me and Roxas during...Well NONE of your business!

Maxx: Y-yeah to the story!

**Chapter 19: The Queen!**

Sora landed the gummi in a gummi hanger, in Disney Castle.

"This is your castle... Must be nice to be home, huh? Well..." Said Sora.

"Ya know, somethin' just don't feel quite right..." Said Goofy looking a bit scared.

"Yeah." Agreed Donald while they looked around.

"What do you think is wro-" Asked Roxas being cut off by Chip. (I don't keep track of which is which! It's too hard for a lazy 13 and a year old (year for being a Nobody, I became a Nobody last year, on June 20th) like me!)

"You're back!" He shouted.

"Move it! Let's go!" Rushed Dale.

"Queen Minnie needs to see you!" Shouted Chip jumping.

"The castle's in danger! Hurry! To the library!" Shouted Dale. They walked out of the gummi hanger, and into a hedge garden.

"Have enough hedges?" Asked Roxas.

"Queen Minnie wants even more!" Said Donald, heading to some doors into the castle. They walked through the long hall, while fighting off some Heartless. They went in the room at the end of the hall. There were tons of books on a wall long bookshelf. (Zexion loves that place! Sometimes since he's read every book in the castle library; he goes to that place and, "borrows" one of their books, then "forgets" to put it back.)

"Your Majesty! Queen Minnie! We're back!" Announced Donald, bowing.

"You're here!" She cried with joy.

"Your Royal Highness, did ya happen to summon us?" Asked Goofy, bowing as well.

"Yes." Said Minnie.

"Where's the King?" Asked Sora. Roxas slapped the back of Sora's head.

"Sora that's not how you address royalty, or the owner of a castle, unless you're royalty too. And being a royal pain is not the same thing." Said Roxas.

"I'm not a royal pain!" Snapped Sora.

"Clearly you don't know yourself!" Said Roxas.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Asked Sora.

"It means you're a pain. Which is true." Said Xion. Queen Minnie, had a look like the 'Oh my for royalty' on her face

"Not fair! Two against one! Not fair!" Complained Sora.

"So true! Good for us! So true!" Cheered Roxas.

"Enough!" Said Donald, and Goofy. They didn't hear it.

"Please stop!" Said Minnie. They didn't hear that either.

"Sora, if you can't face the truth, don't be a pain." Said Xion.

"Alright that's it!" Said Minnie.

She walked out, and shouted, "Guards!" Three tall, buff, pigs walked in. One picked Sora up, upside down, another picked Roxas up, upside down, and the last one picked Xion up, upside down.

"Suddenly I'm light headed." Said Sora, gripping his head.

"See you are pain!" Said Roxas, before gripping his head too.

"I'm dizzy." Said Xion, gripping her head like Sora, and Roxas.

"Ok?" Asked Roxas.

"I think so... N-no…" Said Xion, as her head started to turn red. Just then the guards dropped the three on their heads, and then walked out. Roxas reached out his hand. After her face went back to normal color, Xion grabbed his hand. Sora's eyeballs were spinning around, indicating that he was dizzy. The three stood up. Minnie looked mad.

"S-sorry for fighting in front of you." Said Roxas, as the three bowed. Minnie's face went back to normal.

"It's alright. Wait, you're Sora? The King told me all about you in his letters. He said you're a very brave young man. Though he didn't mention you had a short temper!" Said the queen.

"Sorry...Anyways, this is Roxas and Xion. So, do you know where he is?" Asked Sora.

"Nice to meet you. And no." Said Minnie frowning.

"Your Majesty, what are Heartless doing in your castle?" Asked Donald.

"Oh my... So those are the Heartless." Said Minnie.

"Don't worry; we'll take care of 'em!" Said Xion.

"I know I can count on you. Now, there's something I'd like all of you to come and see. Would you please escort me to the audience chamber? *gasp* I forgot to warn everyone else in the castle about the danger! We must be sure they're hidden somewhere safe!" Shouted the queen.

"Okay, we'll go tell them!" Shouted Sora. Roxas did a mental, face palm.

"The whole castle!" Asked Donald, shocked.

"We just gotta split up, Donald." Said Goofy.

"I'll make sure that everyone knows what's going on." Said Sora.

"No, Sora, you three will just get lost!" Said Donald.

"Okay. Then we'll stay with the Queen." Said Roxas.

"Good." Said Donald.

"All righty then, see ya later!" said Goofy, as Donald, and him left.

"Um, the audience chamber, right, ma'am?" Asked Sora.

"Yes, Sora. Let's be on our way." Said Minnie, as the four of them walked out.

A/N: Hey I was going to make Disney Castle all in one chapter but then decided to make it two chapters, before we go into Timeless Rivers.

Roxas: I'm sad…

Why?

Roxas: Well Xion was walking down so stairs, and Xigbar tripped her, even though I got her, she broke her leg.

How? You just said you caught her!

Xion: Well Xigbar tripped me with a Banana peel, and I broke it while I was falling down the stairs

Ouch! So now Roxas is carrying you?

Roxas: Yeah. That's the only good part!


	20. The Light!

Maxx (1): -stares at self- This is creepy!

Maxx (2): Hi!

Maxx (1): How do you have yourself as a guest?

Maxx (2): -shrugs-

Maxx (1): Demyx D/C! -Stabs Maxx (2) with sword-

Demyx: You just killed yourself! SquareEnix he owns himself, his weapons and controls Shadow Rider Nobodies!

**Chapter 20: The Light!**

The four, walked into the hallway again, to see more Heartless. They protected Minnie until they made it to a HUGE door.

"Just one moment." Said Minnie holding up her hand. Her ring glowed.

"As soon as the trouble started, I made sure to seal this room." Said Minnie. The door unlocked, and a smaller door in the bigger door opened up.

"Now then...shall we?" Asked Minnie. They walked in to see the big room clear. But Bolt Tower Heartless floated down from the ceiling, filling the room.

"Not here, too!" Cried the queen.

"We got 'em. Right Xion?" Asked Roxas, taking out his keyblade.

"Right!" Said Xion pulling her keyblade out too. Sora and Minnie started running across the room, as the Heartless start to go to Roxas, and Xion; who are sitting on a Heartless, while the other Heartless attack the one they sat on. When that one got destroyed, they jumped to the next, repeating it. Across the room Minnie pushed a button underneath the arm rest of the throne. The throne and the blue part it's on, moved back with a rumble, causing Roxas and Xion to look over. When they did, they wish they hadn't as there was a blinding light from where the throne was. When the light disappeared, the Heartless were gone. Which caused Roxas and Xion to land on their butts, before they got up, and ran over.

"Whoa..." Said the three.

"We're back!" Shouted Donald, as him and Goofy walked in.

"The room below is called the 'Hall of the Cornerstone.' Our castle has always been safe from worlds that are evil... thanks to the Cornerstone of Light which we keep down there." Said Minnie.

"The Cornerstone...of light?" Muttered Sora. The five walked down to see a ball of light, and the room surrounded in thorns.

"This is the castle's cherished Cornerstone. But look. The thorns... They must be the work of someone very evil. I wonder what this could mean..." Said Minnie. Then there was a big green flame and there was a see through Maleficent.

"Maleficent!" Shouted Goofy.

"No way!" Shouted Sora.

"So that's who Xemnas hates! I always thought it was a girl, I guess I was wrong." Said Xion scratching the back of her head. Maleficent glared at her.

"Well, well, well. What have we here...? If it isn't the wretched Keyblade holder, and his pitiful lackeys! Plus some organization idiots!" Said Maleficent.

"That's it!" Shouted Roxas, summoning his keyblade.

"What! Now you're gonna deal with me!" Shouted Donald. The two tried to attack her, but went right through her.

"Note to self: Two keyblade wielders." Said Maleficent.

"Three." Said Goofy, pointing at Xion.

"Whatever." Said Maleficent, rolling her eyes.

"I promise you'll be able to partake of my vengeance. But you must be patient." Said Maleficent

"Just what are you doing here, Maleficent!" Shouted Minnie.

"Ah, Queen Minnie. Radiant, as always." Said Maleficent, bowing.

"See Sora, she knows what to do unlike you!" Shouted Roxas, getting up, and walking back next to Xion, and Goofy.

"Whatever!" Shouted Sora, sticking out his tongue at Roxas.

"Now's not the time!" Hissed Xion, but not in the angry way, the way just to be heard.

"I'm here on a property venture. I want this castle for my own. However, it's a bit too "bright" for what I have in mind. I suppose I'll just have to fill every room with my personal touch of darkness." Said Maleficent, trying to touch the cornerstone of light, but it pushed her hand back.

"You'd better stop right now if you know what's good for you!" Said Minnie.

"Ooh, how frightening. Very well. I'll stop... Just as soon as the castle belongs to me!" Crackled Maleficent as she disappeared.

"Ugh! I can't believe Xemnas' Somebody had a crush on her!" Said Roxas. Xion stared wide eyed at him.

"EWWWW!" Shouted Sora.

"What? I heard Saïx talking to Xemnas about it once. And Sora I agree. EWW!" Cried Roxas.

"Nothing like this has ever happened before. I looked through all the records in the library, but I couldn't find a single clue." Said Minnie, depressed.

"Ohhh! We should go ask somebody who knows lotsa stuff that ain't in any book!" Suggested Goofy.

"Merlin the Wizard!" Shouted Donald.

"Yes! That's perfect! Merlin just might know something about this mess. Let's ask his advice!" Said Minnie.

"We saw him in Hollow Bastion, right?" Asked Goofy.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Shouted Sora.

"Wait. Someone should stay here in case Maleficent comes back." Said Roxas.

"Yeah...Well since you two don't know who Merlin is, and since you suggested it, you two stay. BYE!" Shouted Sora, running out, while dragging Donald and Goofy out, so fast that they couldn't argue.

"Hey Roxas." Said Minnie looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"How do you know Sora?"

"Well do you know what a Nobody is?"

"Yes. Wait are you the Roxas, Mickey wrote about in his last letter?"

"I guess."

"He said, 'I saw the trio again, in a world called Twilight Town. They were with Sora's Nobody, Roxas. I told him to look after Sora's party. He was with a black haired girl.' You must be her." Said Minnie.

"Yes. My name is Xion." Said Xion.

"He also said something about a boy named Riku. But he said not to say anything to Sora, Donald, or Goofy." Said Minnie.

"We won't. Promise!" Said Roxas. Then they heard Donald rambling on, and saw a puff of white smoke. When it disappeared, there was Sora, Merlin, Donald, and Goofy.

"There's Heartless in every part of the castle! The Queen is in danger! What!" Rambled Donald until he noticed they were there.

"Perhaps, I'd better just see for myself." He said before walking over to Minnie.

"Mm-hmm...interesting... This is not good. In fact, I'm afraid, it's quite serious." Said Merlin. He waved his hands and a door appeared.

"What's that?"Asked Sora.

"My boy that is a gateway to a special world. Someone in that world is responsible for what's going on in this castle. Of that, I'm certain." Said Merlin.

"We knew we could count on you, Merlin!" Said Goofy.

"Then we should go get him!" Said Sora, gripping the handles.

"Wait a moment! The perpetrators must be stopped, of course. But there's something else to do first. Somewhere in that world, there should be another door that's identical to this one. I believe our enemies are utilizing that door. As long as it remains open, the castle will be in grave danger. Listen carefully, Sora. You must find that door. And when you do-lock it with your Keyblade." Said Merlin.

"Got it." Said Roxas.

"We will!" Said Sora.

"Now, one more thing. You're heading into a very special world. While you're there, the nature of that world may tempt you to do something dark. You must resist that temptation at all costs!" Warned Merlin.

"We've made it this far haven't we?" Asked Sora.

"True…" Said Merlin. They opened the door and walked in.

A/N: Disney castle is done! Time for Timeless River.

Roxas: No comment.

Xion: Same here!

Alright Bye!


	21. Black and Pete all over

Maxx: Hey sorry for not updating lately. Xemnas got us a puppy! He's so tiny, and I have to watch him a lot.

Demyx: So...

Maxx: It'd help if you watched him more often too.

Roxas & Xion: Mm!

Maxx (opens door): Oh My God. Have you two seen Vexen?

Roxas & Xion: AH!

Maxx (snaps picture): This'll be perfect! I'll draw it then scan it and post it online!

Roxas: NO! *Smashes camera*

Maxx: That was Larxene's!

Xion: Let's go! I don't want to face her.

Roxas: This is our room though...Sadly we still have to share it with Vexen.

Maxx: Well anyways...Square you didn't know, Xemnas likes dogs! And the title is suppose to be different but like Black and White. I'm going to shut up now.

**Chapter 21: Black and Pete all over!**

The five fell out of the door.

Sora had a red outfit with a small mini jacket. Donald looked like a sailor...Sorta. Goofy just had a vest and his hat. Roxas and Xion had the same outfit, except the chains weren't there. It was just a coat with a zipper and nothing else.

"Hey, look! There's the Cornerstone of Light!" Said Goofy. Sora walked up to it.

"What's going on? Everything's black and white." Said Sora.

"This must be where Nobodies are created! Black equals darkness, and white equals light! Nobodies belong to neither, light, nor darkness. So they belong to Nothingness." Said Roxas. Xion put her hand on his shoulder.

"Probably not dude. Probably just an old world."She said. Just then they saw a dude who looked like Pete walk by. But he stopped.

"Hey you! Seen any bad guys around here?" He asked.

"Yeah." Said Xion.

"Where'd they go?" He asked.

"Find a mirror and you'll see him." Said Roxas.

"Why I oughta... Bah! I don't have time to waste on punks like you! So, I guess I'll go easy on ya!" Said Pete walking to the pier.

"Well, there's our villain." Said Sora. Everyone nodded. They followed him to the Pier.

"What's with you squirts? You got some kinda bone to pick with me?" Asked Pete.

"More than one!" Said Sora.

"Wow! You're such a nice keyblade wielder!" Said Roxas sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Said Sora irritated.

"Them's fighting words!" Said Pete. They all heard a whistle. Pete started walking off, when everyone got in the way.

"Not so fast!" Shouted Sora.

"Yeah!" Shouted Roxas. They fought Pete who was really easy, he didn't even get a chance to fight.

"What's you punks' beef with me anyway? Hmm... Who are ya? You new around here?" Asked Pete.

"Cut the act." Snapped Sora. They heard a whistle again. Pete tried to stand up but he fell right over.

"Whoa! Ooh, ow!" Grunted Pete in pain.

"You know, somethin' doesn't seem quite right here. Are you sure you're Pete?" Asked Goofy.

"Well, of COURSE I'm Pete. I'm the captain of the steamboat. So stop botherin' me, see? So hit the road! I gotta go find the little runt what stole my boat!" Snapped Pete.

"Gawrsh, maybe we made a mistake." Said Goofy.

"Yeah he wasn't that good of a fighter. He was better in the underworld." Said Xion.

"Sorry we attacked ya like that, Capt'n Pete." Said Goofy, to C. Pete (I'm calling captain Pete C. Pete).

"Oh yeah? Well, if you're really sorry, then go find my steamboat." Said Pete.

"Y-yes sir!" stammered Sora.

"Ooh, my achin' back." He said. The five walk back to the hill.

"I thought for sure Pete was the bad guy." Said Sora.

"Aw, that would be too easy." Said Roxas.

"C'mon, fellas. Let's try to find that steamboat." Said Goofy.

"Wouldn't it be in the water?" Asked Xion, pointing at the waterway.

"You're so smart." Said Roxas smiling.

"Hey, we've got a door to find!" Said Donald.

"Oh, yeah!" Said Roxas.

"I don't see any doors." Said Xion.

"Huh? What's this?" Asked Sora, referring to a strange floating window.

Sorry if this is crappy. I made it in an hour, cuz I promised to put it up tomorrow, and I wanted to finish it before I went to sleep so...

Roxas: She is smart!

Xion: You are too!

Alright to your room and do this. Vexen's there now!

Roxas & Xion: Ew.

Yeah...


	22. Weird Windows part 1

Maxx: Pie...?

Vexen: No... Now let me hook you up to the heart monitor and we'll see if you're dead or not.

Maxx: I don't think that makes sense.

Heart monitor: BEEEEEEP

Vexen: NO I killed him, yet again! (Runs away)

Maxx: I'm still ALIVE idiot. (Unhooks self from monitor)

Demyx: We don't own hearts and we don't own anyone, especially Vexen! (Roxas walks in with his arm around Xion)

Maxx: If I did, I would make sure he wasn't kicked out of medical school. He thought something that broke my arm, was a band-aid!

Roxas: What was it?

Maxx: A saw. He also made me get a sprained ankle.

Xion: Why'd you go see him?

Maxx: DEMYX dragged me to him, after I got a scratch on my chin.

**Chapter 22: Weird Windows Part 1**

"I can't see a thing..." Said Sora.

"That's because the curtains are in the way." Said Roxas. Donald pulled the drawstring on the side and opened the curtains. They saw a video of four small windows around the Cornerstone of Light, with a different pair of Heartless in front of each one. The windows open and the Heartless enter, a door bouncing in the background. Sora, Roxas, Xion, Donald and Goofy are thrown out of the bouncing door, landing on the ground.

""Hey, look! There's the Cornerstone of Light!" Said Goofy. Sora walked up to it.

"What's going on? Everything's black and white." Said Sora.

"This must be where Nobodies are created! Black equals darkness, and white equals light! Nobodies belong to neither, light, nor darkness. So they belong to Nothingness." Said Roxas. Xion put her hand on his shoulder.

"Probably not dude. Probably just an old world."She said. The video ended and the curtains closed.

"What...was that?" Asked Roxas, blinking and hoping he was just seeing things.

"Heartless goin' out..." Started Goofy.

"...and us, coming in." Said Donald.

"What does it mean?" Asked Sora.

"ARGH! Why is everything so confusing!" Shouted Roxas. Xion nodded.

"Don't really have an answer. See I like to think things like," Started Sora.

"You're useless?" Asked Roxas smiling.

"I'm useless. Yes...Hey!" Complained Sora.

"Let's get rid of them Heartless!" Said Goofy to prevent them from arguing.

"Then what do we do?" Asked Xion.

"We'll worry about that later!" Said Donald.

"Oh can we go from left to right?" Asked Sora.

"Whatever as long as we get the Heartless." Said Xion. They walked into the furthest left window. Above it there was a picture of a construction building. There was a construction site around them. They walked out onto a scaffolding.

"What're they building?" Asked Sora.

"Look out!" Shouted Roxas. A Hammer Heartless fell from above. Mickey swung down on a rope and knocked the Heartless away.

"The King!" Shouted Donald.

"Gee, he seems kinda different somehow..." Said Goofy. They saw more Heartless above them on some beams.

"Heartless! I knew it!" Shouted Sora. The Heartless fell down on the platform.

"Now, let's get those Heartless!" Said Donald. They were fighting spaced apart. Until the Heartless started to make the scaffolding bounce. Then Sora was holding onto Goofy.

"Sora get off of me! It's hard to like this!" Said Goofy, trying to pry Sora off.

"But I'm afraid of heights! Wait I just got over it." Said Sora, letting go.

When they stopped bouncing, everyone was fighting in the middle; except for Roxas who was foolishly fighting by the edge. Just as he killed the Heartless he was fighting, he slipped, and almost fell off the ledge. He was dangling above the ground by about, the size of 5 elephants on top of each other.

"Aw crap! H-hey! XION? SORA? DONALD? GOOFY? ANYBODY? HELP MAYBE?" Shouted Roxas, finally getting his second hand up. They looked around, but no one saw Roxas. Except for Xion. She lightly hit Sora.

"What?" Asked Sora, sorta irritated.

"Cover me." Said Xion, as her keyblade disappeared.

"No way! Get Roxas to do it!" Said Sora.

"Never mind!" Said Xion as she ran over to where Roxas was dangling.

"Give me your hand." Said Xion, extending her hand. Roxas did, and as Xion started to pull him up, a Heartless hit her in her back, causing her to fall off too. But luckily, she was still holding Roxas' hand, and his other was still on the ledge.

"Sorry Rox. I tried." Said Xion.

"Don't be, as long as you don't let go." He said, looking down at her.

"I won't." She said looking up at him.

"Speaking of which, SORA WE COULD REALLY USE SOME HELP! OR YOUR NOBODY AND XION WILL BE KILLED! SORA!" Shouted Roxas, but louder. Finally Sora heard, and saw a gloved hand slowly slipping. He killed the last of the Heartless, and ran to the ledge. Roxas' hand slipped off the platform. But at the last second, Sora grabbed his hand, and attempted to pull the two up.

"UGH! Donald! Goofy! Hel-URGH-p me pu-ll these two up!" Said Sora struggling.

"Got it!" Said Donald, as they ran over and pulled them up.

"Hey Sora. That's why I told you to cover me." Said Xion.

"Sorry." Said Sora, avoiding eye contact, but he saw the king. He ran over to Sora, shook his hand, waved, and ran off.

"Hey, look!" Shouted Goofy, pointing to another window. Donald walked up to it, and pulled the string. They saw Maleficent in the dark tower in Hollow Bastion talking to Pete.

"You absolute idiot! You've managed to fail at everything! And what's more...you foolishly thought you could take my place while I was away. Well, as of now, you're finished. Mark my words, there'll be no place for you when our time comes!" Scolded Maleficent.

"Useless imbecile..." Said Maleficent, before she left.

"But-but...but I..." Muttered Pete. After the video ended, it pulled them in. They landed in the Cornerstone Hill.

"What-?" Asked Xion.

"Somebody sure was angry." Said Roxas.

"I don't understand." Said Donald.

"Let's just try to clear out the Heartless first. This place is okay, but we've got three more spots to check." Said Sora. They entered another window. This one had a symbol of a person being tied down. They looked around and saw the down was smaller than them. In fact they were giants.

"What!" Asked Donald.

"What the! What happened?" Asked Roxas.

"The towns shrunk!" Said Sora.

"I can see that!" Shouted Roxas, walking towards Sora.

"Then why'd you ask?" Asked Sora, walking closer too.

"Stop fighting! There's nothing to even fight about!" Said Xion, getting in between them and trying to push them apart. Roxas looked down at her, then back at Sora. (Hey Xion is just a little shorter than Roxas.)

"Alright fine." Said Roxas.

"Yeah there really isn't anything to fight about." Said Sora. Suddenly a few plane Heartless appeared.

"Hey! There're Heartless!" Said Donald.

"Get ready!" Shouted Roxas. They fought them off, and Goofy? Well he stepped on a house or two.

"Man, that was weird!" Said Sora after they finished. Mickey ran over to Sora, shook his hand, waved, and ran away again.

"Look! Over there!" Shouted Goofy, pointing to another window. Donald pulled the drawstring and they saw another video of Pete.

"Aw, for cryin' out loud...she didn't have to go and say that. Okay, I mighta messed up every now and then. But I'm a lot more things than useless... Why, when I was startin' out..." Mumbled Pete.

"Oh...I miss those good ol' days... What I wouldn't give to go back in time... (sniff) What I wouldn't give..." Said Pete continuing to feel for himself. There was a flash of light, and he turned around to see a door.

"Huh?" Pete walked closer to the door and opened it.

"Hey! I think that's my..." Started Pete. The curtain closed, and the five were once again sucked into the window, arriving in on the hill.

"A door?" Asked Xion.

"Isn't that the same as the one we came in?" Asked Roxas looking back at the door they came from.

"Yeah must be." Said Sora.

"Two windows down, two more to go!" Said Goofy.

Sorry we just got back from C.O! I checked the cameras we have on Sora after we got back, now he's in C.O! Kinda ironic!

Zexion: You're not taller than me!

Yes I am!

Zexion: Since when is a 13 year old taller than me a 18 year old?

Fine you win you're not shorter than me!

Zexion: That's right!

But I am tall! We're the same height!

Zexion: I know we are.

* * *

**Chapter 22.5: A Meeting for Nobody (optional)**

_In The Castle That Never Was..._

"There is a meeting! Everyone report to 'Where The Nothings Gather' at once!" Said Xemnas over the intercom.

"What? No, I'm in the middle of writing! I don't want to go!" Shouted Maxx, clinging to his bed.

"Too bad! Let's go!" Shouted Demyx, before him and Zexion ripped Maxx off of his bed.

"Fine." He said standing up. The three stepped out into the hall, to see Saïx, and Lexaeus walking down the hall.

"Hey Lunar face. Hey ground smasher." Said Maxx, as they started to walk with the two.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Asked Saïx, obviously in a good mood.

"Because. Wait shouldn't you be with Mr. killjoy 2?" Asked Maxx.

"Axel? I don't know where he is." Said Saïx. Suddenly Axel and Vexen came running up from behind; while Luxord, Xigbar, and Xaldin stepped out of their room, a little ahead.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't farty-mc-tots-a-lot, the stupid pokerer, and blindy!" Said Demyx, as he saw the three ahead of them.

"And if you take a look behind us, you'll see the terrible doctor, and Mr. Kill joy 2!" Said Maxx, laughing.

"Nice!" Said Zexion, as the he gave Demyx, and Maxx each a high-five.

"Here's the room. Let's see how much different it is now." Said Axel opening the doors.

"Yeah. It took long enough for them remodel." Said Xigbar.

"Whoa!" Said everyone as they walked in.

The room had a completely new look to it. There was black carpet, instead of the usual white marble floor. The walls were painted white, with the Nobody symbol painted in gray. The huge thrones were gone, but there were nice leather couches instead. They were different colors. One was blue, another was red, white, black, and gray. The room didn't seem like a meeting room anymore, but more of a hang out room.

"Have a seat." Said Xemnas, who was sitting on the white couch, and was sipping some coffee.

"Anywhere?" Asked Axel.

"No with the people in your room." Said Xemnas. Axel, and Vexen, sat on the red couch. Saïx, and Lexaeus sat on the couch that Xemnas was sitting on. Luxord, Xigbar, and Xaldin sat on the gray couch. Maxx, Demyx, and Zexion sat on the blue couch.

"Hey Xemnas. Isn't it your Somebody birthday?" Asked Saïx.

"Thank you Saïx for remembering." Said Xemnas in an awesome mood.

"Okay this meeting is on how to get Roxas back in the organization. Anyone got any ideas?" Asked Xemnas.

" oh oh oh I do!" Shouted Maxx hopping out of his seat, and waving his hand in the air.

"Anyone have one that won't BLOW up the organization?" Asked Xigbar.

"Geez that was one time! God Braig you think you would've forgotten that by now! When my Somebody blew up your Somebody's mom, he wasn't really upset." Said Maxx.

"Number XV." Said Xemnas.

"Okay well you know how-" Started Maxx.

"Sit down, then tell us." He said. He sat back down.

"Okay well you know how he seemed to care for that girl?" Started Maxx, again.

"Xion." Added Demyx.

"Yeah Xion. Well all we have to do is capture her, and a local from the world they're on; then we offer Roxas a trade. Him for the local. He'll most likely agree, since we'll have Xion." Said Maxx.

"Could work. But when they get back, they'll just run away again." Said Vexen.

"Yeah Kiddo, and Poppet tend to run from things."

"We'll put Xion in the Organization's cell, then Roxas won't leave cause we have her locked up." Said Demyx.

"And she can't be too loud cause we have that other girl in the cell too." Said Maxx.

"That doesn't make sense." Said Saïx.

"Alright we'll try that! Meeting over! Now leave, I want to watch TV on the new 60 inch flat screen." Said Xemnas, turning it on.

"Dude I didn't know they made 60 inch TVs." Said Xigbar.

"Can't we just stay here?" Asked Xaldin.

"Fine." Said Xemnas.

A/N: That's more of an extra.

Demyx: I wish he'd really do that.

Me too. I wanted the Gray couch though...


	23. Weird Windows part 2

Maxx: Hey

Saïx: I can't believe you called me Lunar face!

Maxx: Only in chapter 22.5!

Axel: It's better than MR. KILLJOY 2!

Maxx: Well you're best friends with- oh crap we're on!

Demyx: Hey Square Sora's still looking for us!

Maxx: Yeah and Xion's not really a replica! Apparently her Somebody's name was Noi. She lived in Twilight Town.

Xion: Yep! Square only said I was a replica cause they didn't want to me and Roxas to show our love for each other.

Roxas: It is so hard not to show love towards this angel!

Xion: Aw! You are so sweet! I love you so much!

Roxas: I'll never love anyone other than you!

Demyx: Maxx, if you had to date someone, who would it be?

Maxx: From KH or of people I know.

Demyx: KH

Maxx: Naminé. I like hair. And that would keep her away from Roxas. Either way I'd probably date Naminé.

Demyx: Mm. I'd go out with myself! No one else is as cool as me!

**Chapter 23: Weird Windows Part 2**

They entered a window with a fire symbol on it and fought a burning building wobbling around in mayhem. They heard fire engine sirens.

"Fire!" Shouted Sora. Mickey ran out and tried to protect the building from more flames.

"C'mon, he needs our help!" Shouted Sora. Everyone ran forward, except for Roxas and Xion.

"Majesty!" Shouted Donald. Sora noticed Roxas and Xion weren't following, so he ran back to them.

"C'mon!" Said Sora pulling on Roxas' wrist.

"Uh Sora if you haven't noticed, that's fire!" Said Roxas.

"Yeah we need to put it out!" Rushed Sora.

"No FIRE-" Started Roxas pointing to the fire.

"makes LONG COAT-" Continued Roxas, holding his coat tail.

"Catch on fire. Fire on long coat BURNS-" Said Roxas pretending like he was fanning his arm off.

"skin which can KILL us." Finished Roxas, falling over, like he had died.

"Oh then you two should stay back here." Said Sora, running over to building.

"Sora! Put out the fire! We already took care of the Heartless!" Shouted Donald.

"Blizzard!" Shouted Sora as snow came out of his keyblade and into the house. The fire disappeared. Mickey ran to Sora, shook his hand, waved, and ran off again.

"Well, that takes care of that!" Said Donald.

"Hey!" Shouted Goofy. They saw another curtained window. Donald pulled on the drawstring and they saw Pete speaking with Maleficent in front of the door.

"Fascinating... This appears to be a portal to the past!" Said Maleficent

"Yeah, it was the strangest thing!" Said Pete.

"Stop gawking! And start thinking of a way we can use it to our advantage!" Said Maleficent in a harsh tone.

"Okay." He said.

"Now, perhaps I could give you one more chance to redeem yourself." Thought Maleficent out loud.

"Oh, thank you, thank you! You can count on me...! So, what do I do?" Asked Pete.

"Patience, my dear..." Said Maleficent. She looked back at the open door.

"What have we here? Well, if it isn't the Cornerstone of Light... Mmm... Now we can take the castle from those fools-but we'll have to proceed with the utmost of care..." Said Maleficent, as the video ended. The window sucked them up again.

"Maleficent!" Shouted Donald.

"She must have known all along!" Said Sora.

"Let's see...if that door's connected to the past..." Started Goofy.

"No, no, no! It comes here." Said Donald.

"What?" Asked Roxas.

"Huh?" Said Xion confused.

"Then that means we're in the past!" Said Goofy.

"Wow. If we're in the past..." Started Roxas.

"...we can change the future!" Finished Donald.

"Hold on, fellas! Remember what Merlin said? He's got faith in us. And we have to resist temptation no matter what!" Said Goofy.

"Aw, I was only joking." Said Donald.

"Who'd want to change the future, anyway? So...what are we gonna do?" Asked Sora.

"We should clear out the Heartless in the last one." Said Xion, pointing to the last window.

"Let's do it!" Shouted Roxas. They entered a door with a symbol of a house on it and found a large black hole in the middle of a living room. It started pulling in much of the furniture. Mickey ran in and tried to find a way to stop it from completely overtaking his house.

"C'mon! He needs our help!" Said Sora.

"Holy crap! A black hole, AND heartless?" Shouted Roxas. Him and Xion fought off the Heartless, while the others found a way to close the black hole. Lock it with the light from the keyblade! After they finished, Mickey came back. He shook Sora's hand, waved, and ran away again.

"Whew!" Said Xion, sitting down.

"Piece of cake!" Said Sora.

"Shut up! All you had do was lock it! We had to fight Heartless!" Snapped Roxas, as he was tired of the Heartless. He helped Xion up.

"Huh?" Said Goofy as he spotted another window. Donald pulled on it's drawstring and they saw Maleficent and Pete again.

"Listen well." Said Maleficent. Pete nodded.

"On the other side of this portal, they're about to begin construction on that wretched castle. But until then, their treasured Cornerstone of Light lies unguarded, with all of its power still contained!" Said Maleficent getting overexcited.

"The Cornerstone...of Light?" Said Pete kinda puzzled. Pete looked from the door back to Maleficent.

"Yes! That cursed sphere is the very thing that prevents us from entering the castle."Said Maleficent, as she mentally sighed to herself.

"Oh." Said Pete in realization.

"You know what must be done?" Asked Maleficent.

"Uh..." Mumbled Pete.

"Go then. Time to prove your worth! And don't dare to fail me again!" Said Maleficent. She started to leave.

"Don't fail her again...let's see... That's it! I just gotta smash that Cornerstone to smithereens!" Said Pete finally understanding what he had to do. He laughed

"But first... I gotta go get my old boat back." Said Pete, opening the door. Then the video ended, and they were sucked back to the hill once again.

"It was Pete after all!" Shouted Sora.

"Why, he tricked us!" Shouted Donald.

"Let's get back at him!" Shouted Roxas.

"Still, something doesn't seem right." Said Goofy.

"Yeah." Agreed Xion.

"Hmm... The Pete we met here had kind of an attitude, but he didn't seem like a bad guy..." Said Sora.

"When you put it that way..." Said Roxas, trailing off. Donald saw Pete near the sign to the Waterway.

"Look!" Shouted Donald, and Pete laughed.

"Now that castle's as good as ours!" Said Pete running to the waterway.

"I told you I'd be in water!" Said Xion.

"That's the Pete we know!" Said Sora.

"Oh, no!" Screamed Goofy. They turned around to see the cornerstone was missing.

"The Cornerstone's gone!" Shouted Roxas, running over to where it was.

"But that means..." Said Donald.

"They're gonna fill the castle with darkness! We gotta hurry!" Shouted Goofy. C. Pete ran through Cornerstone Hill in the direction of the Waterway.

"Hey, hold it right there!" Shouted Sora. Roxas and Xion nodded at each other.

"You can go." Said Roxas. He ran off.

"Roxas what are you doing?" Asked Sora, angrily.

"That's not the same Pete!" Said Roxas.

"They're different. Different outfit, and different face." Added Xion.

"Now that ya mention it..." Said Goofy

"We still have to go help them though!" Shouted Donald. The five ran off to the waterway.

A/N:Hey I'm back!

Roxas: I read chapter 22.5! You guys are going to kidnap her?

Technically she's not a kid. She's a Nobody. It's Nobodynap.

Roxas: Whatever!

Tell Roxas not kill me! PLEASE!


	24. Timeless River Finale!

Maxx: Forgive me for this crappy end for this world. I'm getting a headache from the black and white.

Zexion: I forgive you! It's SquareSoft's fault.

Maxx: Dude it's not SquareSoft anymore. It's SquareEnix!

Zexion: Oh...

Maxx: Yep! :)

**Chapter 24: Timeless River Finale!**

When the five arrived in the Waterway, they saw both C. Pete, and Pete. They were fighting over the steamboat. The Cornerstone of Light is in a cage on the raft it's tugging behind.

"Waaaait!" Shouted C. Pete.

"Shuddup!" Pete shouted back. Pete pushed C. Pete.

"Your future's on the line, pallie, so back off and give me the boat!" Said Pete, as he punched C. Pete away.

"The Cornerstone!" Shouted Donald, pointing at the caged Cornerstone, which Pete jumped on. The steamboat started up, and left the shore.

"After him!" Shouted Roxas. Him and Sora jumped into the water, and swam after the boat. Donald hopped in the water, and swam as well, but like how ducks swim. Xion was about to jump in after them, when Goofy stopped her.

"C'mon we can't just stay here!" Said Xion.

"No we can't, but we can't all get in." Said Goofy. Just then, Pete summoned some Heartless to where they were.

"But we can take care of them!" Said Goofy, taking out his shield. Xion summoned her keyblade. The moment Pete summoned the Heartless, the other manged to get up on his boat.

"Huh? Whoa!" Shouted Pete as he spotted them.

"Give up Pete!" Shouted Sora.

"Yeah you're surrounded!" Said Donald. The steamboat came back around to the shore.

"Oh yeah?" Shouted Pete. He rammed through the three, jumped off the cage, ran through Xion and Goofy, then ran to the Wharf.

Goofy stood in front of the cage, waiting for the car Heartless, to charge at him. As it was about to hit him, he stepped to the side. The car broke the cage and when it hit the cornerstone, it disappeared, as it was made out of Darkness.

"It's the Cornerstone!" Shouted Donald.

"Donald, we'll come back for it later!" Said Sora.

"Wait Sora, I got an idea. You, Xion, and I take care of Pete. And Donald and Goofy take the cornerstone back to the hill and guard it. Maleficent might be here too." Said Roxas.

"Good idea!" Said Sora.

"Alright Captain Roxas!" Said Goofy, in a joking tone.

"C'mon! Xion already went ahead!" Said Sora. They ran up to the Wharf.

"You're not getting away!" Shouted Xion.

"Oh yeah?" Barked Pete.

"Yeah! You're gonna pay!" Shouted C. Pete. Pete knew the others would be coming too, so he headed towards the door, and opened it.

"Later, losers!" He shouted, before going through the door.

"It won't be that easy!" Shouted Xion, running after him. But he had closed the door before she could get through. So there ended up being a dent from where she had hit the door.

As she did she screamed, "Ow!" And fell on the floor unconscious. (I think it's like a metal door, so it's understandable that she'd faint. I'm just wondering if it is possible that she put a dent in a metal door.)

"Whoa. That looks like it hurt." Said C. Pete. Then Roxas and Sora appeared. Sora looked at Xion, then the door, then back at Xion, and back at the door. Roxas saw the dent door then saw Xion lying in front of it. His eyes widened.

"What happened! Where's Pete!" Asked Sora.

"I'm right here." Said C. Pete.

"I mean the other dude." He said. Roxas ran over to Xion.

"Why, he left through that door. I'm a gonna go get my steamboat!" Said C. Pete, leaving. Sora ran over and inspected the dent, while Roxas ran over to Xion.

He lightly shook her and said, "Xion? Xion! Wake up!" Her eyes opened slowly.

"Mm...What? Did we get him?" She asked softly.

"Nope. But how did this dent get here?" Asked Sora.

"I-I accidentally ran into it, when I ran after Pete." Said Xion, as Roxas helped her up.

"Ow that must of hurt a lot." Said Roxas.

"Yeah it did."

"Am I still able to lock it?" Asked Sora.

"Just do it." Said Roxas.

"Fine, fine!" Said Sora, locking it. The three went back to the hill to see the cornerstone back in it's place.

"Let's go!" Shouted Donald, as they walked back through the door. Well actually, Sora and Roxas rolled through it.

Rolling through doors...That must have been fun...

Roxas: I did that today.

Really?

Xion: Yeah we did!

I'm going to go write the next chapter. BYE!


	25. Disney Castle Finale!

Maxx: No comment.

Xigbar: Loser

Maxx: Get lost.

Demyx: They always act like this.

Maxx: No more D/Cs we can't think of anymore.

Zexion: Yeah also this well be a short chapter!

**Chapter 25: Disney Castle Finale**

Xion, Donald, and Goofy stepped out of the door, followed by Sora and Roxas rolling out.

"Welcome back! Because of your bravery, the castle is safe and protected again. Thank you so much for all you've done!" Said Minnie.

"I hope you didn't do anything reckless while you were there?" Asked Merlin.

"Don't you trust us?" Asked Sora.

"You yes." Said Merlin, looking at Roxas, Xion, and Donald.

"What? You don't trust the three of us?" Asked Donald.

"I hardly know those two." He said.

"Oh hey my keyblade. The cornerstone. Opening time!" Said Sora as he opened another gate.

"Don't you worry, Queen Minnie. We'll return." Said Goofy.

"Please tell the King that we're still looking for him!" Said Sora.

"I will!" Said Minnie.

"Think wisely!" Said Merlin. And with that they left.

**In the gummi ship...**

"Let's check up on Atlantica next!" Said Sora.

"Donald get your magic ready." Said Goofy.

"Magic? For what?" Asked Xion.

"You'll see." Said Donald, as Sora drove the ship to a world that was completely underwater.

"Uh Sora, that world is completely in waTER!" Shouted Roxas, as Sora hit the accelerator, and landed in the water.

**Elsewhere...**

"Alright we're going to Atlantica. Demyx get you're magic ready as well. And Zexion put down your book unless you want it to get ruined!" Shouted ?.

"Got it!" Said ?.

"Let me finish this page first." Said ?.

2 pages, under 330 words, Daisy didn't make the final cut. Demyx owns me 100 munny. He said I couldn't make it under 350 words! Pay up!

Demyx: Here!

Thanks! Bye!


	26. Sad goodbyes

Maxx: Something has happened! Your cat is on fire!

Demyx: And if you don't have a cat, well then-

Maxx: Your coat is on fire!

Xemnas: You better be kidding.

Maxx: Yep we are!

Demyx: Nope we're not!

Maxx: Okay unless you're Axel. Then your coat is always on fire.

**Chapter 26: Sad Goodbyes.**

The five burst out of the ship, and into the water.

"Oh boy! Under the sea again!" Shouted octopus Donald.

"Uh-huh!" Said Turtle Goofy.

"Whoa, cool!" Said Roxas, examining himself. He had a white and yellow tail, with the word 'Light!' written in blue. (pic of him: )

"Wow, Xion! Nice outfit!" Said merman Sora, snickering a bit. Xion had a blue tail, and red seashell bra.(Sorry can't draw girls. No pic) Roxas glanced at her, and then his nose began to bleed. Xion looked down at herself, then her face grew red, before she tried to cover herself.

"W-where's my coat?" Asked Xion in an unsteady tone. After Roxas' nosebleed cleared up, he wiped it off, and turned back around.

"Don't worry Xion. You look great, like always." Said Roxas, giving her his special smile.

"T-thanks." Said Xion. Suddenly a red headed mermaid came swimming over.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" She said, smiling.

"Hey! It's Ariel!" Said Donald. She stopped.

"Oh, hello. I'm Ariel. Who are you?" She asked swimming up to Roxas and Xion.

"Uh... Hi I-I'm Xion." Said Xion, shaking Ariel's hand.

"I'm Roxas. I'm kinda related to Sora." Said Roxas.

"Really? How?" Asked Ariel.

"We're brothers! Right Sora?" Asked Roxas, hitting him.

"Yep!" Said Sora, swimming around.

"Well, let's go tell daddy that you're here." Said Ariel.

"Fine by me!" Said Sora. The guys started to head towards the palace. But when Ariel started to leave, Xion stopped her.

"Um Ariel was it? Can I ask you something?" She said softly.

"Sure what is it?" Said Ariel, facing her.

"How come you're not uncomfortable? I feel so exposed."

"Um, well, I don't think about it. I've always dressed like this, like everyone else." Said Ariel.

_SWOOSH!_

"Did you hear that?" Asked Xion, turning right.

"Yeah I did." Said Ariel, turning as well.

"Look out!" Shouted Xion before something grabbed them.

**With the guys...**

"H-hey, where's Ariel and Xion?" Asked Sora, looking around.

"Hello Sora. It's been a while. I haven't seen you guys since the Olympus Coliseum." Said a person leaning against a rock in the shadows.

"Who are you?" Asked Sora.

"You don't remember me? Black hair, blue eyes, with the organization." Said the boy, before swimming out of the shadows. It revealed to be me- I mean Maxx. Maxx had a dark blue tail, with purple-ish lines running down it. At the end he had stingers. He had the word 'Shadows!' written in black. The Nobody symbol was on his tail as well. (My pic: )

"You! Step, or I guess swim any closer and you're dead!" Shouted Roxas, summoning his keyblade.

"Aw. And here I thought we could be friends." Said Maxx, sarcastically.

"Who'd wanna be friends with you?" Asked Donald.

"That hurts man!" Said Maxx, turning around.

"Hey Roxas go find Xion and Ariel. We'll handle this clown." Said Goofy.

"This what? Well anyways if you're looking for the girls, search no more!" Said Maxx. Then out of the shadows, came Demyx and Zexion, with Xion and Ariel.

Demyx's tail was both dark blue and regular blue, like a pattern. He had 'Water!' written in red. He also had little water droplets, on it too. The Nobody symbol was on the end of his tail. (Demyx's pic: )

Zexion's tail was gray, and plain. He had 'Illusions!' written in black. The Nobody symbol was there too. (Zexion's pic: )

"Xion! Ariel!" Shouted the four guys.

"How about a trade, Roxas? You for this pretty red head. How 'bout it?" Asked Demyx.

"I have no choice, I'll go with you." Said Roxas, as he swam over.

"Roxas! No!" Shouted Xion. Maxx's stinger activated, and touched both Roxas, and Xion.

"Demyx let, the red head go." Said Maxx, as he grabbed the unconscious Roxas. Demyx pushed Ariel back towards the three, as Zexion -who was holding Xion- opened a dark corridor.

"Wait!" Shouted Sora, but was stopped by aqua Dusks.

"Later!" Said the three before swimming through the dark corridor.

Okay I know what you people are thinking. THEY ARE JUST STINGERS! NOTHING MORE! I use them to make people faint. And if you still think they aren't just stingers, then I will sting you!


	27. Back in the organization

Maxx: Hey! Demyx flooded the castle again...

Zexion: Not the library!

Maxx: Yeah, so everyone but Demyx is in it. Wait Xaldin and Luxy aren't. They're at C.O, apparently someone blew up a room.

Xigbar: We have pizza!

Maxx: Yep!

**Chapter 27: Back In The Organization**

Roxas woke up in a bed the next the morning. He woke up to snoring. He glanced over to see Axel, cuddling a pillow; and Vexen snoring.

"What the, where am I?" He remembered the events from yesterday.

"Where's Xion!" Asked Roxas, sitting up and panicking.

"Shut up, Roxas." Said Axel, sleepily.

"Answer my questions then." Snapped Roxas.

"*Groans* You're in our room, because Xemnas, made everyone sleep in rooms of three people, and this room was the only room, with less than three people. Now go to sleep! I gotta get up early to do my mission." Said Axel, rolling over on his side.

"Where's Xion?" Asked Roxas again.

"Ugh! Saïx will show you where that replica is later." Said Vexen.

"That what?" Asked Roxas, angrily.

"Sorry." Said Vexen, though he didn't mean.

_After they got back..._

"Xemnas?" Asked Maxx, knocking on the door.

"Come in." He said. They opened the door, and walked in. Xemnas, was sitting in his chair, facing the opposite direction.

"We're back sir." Said Zexion.

"You got them, right?" Asked Xemnas, spinning around.

"Yep." Said Demyx, holding up the unconscious Roxas, while Zexion, held up Xion.

"Good job, you three all get free dessert." Said Xemnas.

"I don't get that, why do you give the people who complete the most important mission, free dessert?" Asked Zexion.

"Don't question it! Free dessert! I'm grabbing a slice of pie tonight! And this time it's free!" Said Maxx, bouncing.

"Yeah! Pudding too! And your favorite, carrot cake..." Said Demyx.

"Oh you don't want it? You can pay if you want." Said Xemnas.

"Never mind! Carrot Cake! Let's go have dinner." Said Zexion, almost running out the room, but was stopped.

"Wait! You have to wait until Axel and Saïx get here." Said Xemnas, before turning on the intercom.

"Saïx and Axel please report to my office. Saïx and Axel. Please report to my office right away." He said, then hung it up. About two minutes later, the two burst through the door.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Asked Xemnas.

"Sorry sir. You wanted us?" Asked Axel.

"Yes you did?" Asked Saïx.

"Axel, take Roxas, and put him in yours and Vexen's room. He's staying with you two." Said Xemnas, turning back around.

"Yes sir." Said Axel, in a disappointed tone.

"Here ya go." Said Demyx, giving him Roxas. Axel, dragged Roxas, out of the room, "accidentally" making Roxas' head hit, the door frame.

"And me sir?" Asked Saïx.

"You take...Er, what's her name again?" Asked Xemnas.

"Xion." Said Demyx.

"Xion...!" Said Xemnas, and Saïx. The purple smoke came back. (That's all I'm going to say, I'm lazy, I don't want to keep describing it. It's the same way each time! Xigbar, was only different because, of his eye hole!)

"Take the replica, and put her in the dungeon thing. That should keep, that Kairi girl from being lonely, and from Roxas leaving." Said Xemnas.

Saïx reluctantly took her from Zexion, and dragged her downstairs to the dungeon. When he got there, Kairi lied in there, asleep. Saïx opened a dark corridor, and held Xion up by her hood.

"Useless puppet." Mumbled Saïx, before tossing her in the swirling black smoke. The other end, lead to the cell, in which she landed in.

"Wake up! You have company!" Shouted Saïx, waking Kairi.

"You!" Snapped Kairi, standing up and walking over to the bars, but she tripped on something. She sat up, and looked at what she tripped on. She saw it was Xion.

"You're leaving one of your own members here?" Asked Kairi, in disbelief.

"Former member. If she hadn't left, she wouldn't be in there." Said Saïx, as he left. Kairi, got up, and sat back against the wall, not sure what to do.

"Please Sora. Come help me soon." Said Kairi, as she started to fall back asleep.

I'm going to tell you, I know Kairi wasn't kidnapped that early, but let's pretend she was. Okay?

Xion: You are so mean!

Roxas: Can I kill you?

Sorry. And No! Oh hey Axel is different! Right now, he hates Roxas, and Xion, once he remembers her. I guess if you were him, you'd hate them too. But don't worry! They'll probably make up later.


	28. Reunited Sorta

Maxx: Sorry for not updating as much. Problems/Excuses: New puppy, wanted to play/ finished Left 4 Dead, started Left 4 Dead 2, replaying Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life, playing Harvest Moon: Sunshine Island, and Moogles are being lazy, and thanks to Xigbar, he said to Xemnas, 'Hey Superior You know how the Moogles won't clean? Well make the young ones do it! Like the ones under 20.' Which includes me, Roxas, Xion, Zexion, Demyx, Axel, Larxene, and that's it!

Demyx: Video game addict!

Maxx: :) Thanks!

Demyx: Cleaning a big castle is so hard! Especially for only seven teens!

Zexion: At least you don't have to cook!

Maxx: Oh you tired? Axel! Kitchen duty!

Zexion: Never mind!

Maxx: No wait never mind!

**Chapter 28: Reunited...Sorta**

"Wake up Blondie!" Shouted a voice in Roxas' ear. Then he was flipped out of bed. Roxas looked up at the owner of the voice. It was Demyx.

"Demyx? What time is it?" Asked Roxas, shaking his head.

"Yeah...It's like 6:00 AM! Axel left on his mission, Vexen is in his lab, in the basement. Xemnas is in a bad mood, I found number XV's secret stash of Pixy Stixs, and pop, so we've been awake all night!" Rambled Demyx.

"Why'd you wake me up?" Asked Roxas, standing up.

"Oh. Xigbar is going to give you a tour, then Saïx needs to see yo-" Said Demyx, before falling over, asleep.

"Okay...?"Said Roxas, stepping over Demyx, and walking to the grey room to find Xigbar.

**With Xion and Kairi...**

"Mm...Wh-where am I?" Asked Xion, sitting up. She looked around, and saw the bars and walls.

"Aw crap!" Said Xion, running to the bars, and gripping them. Kairi woke up, and saw Xion standing over at the bars.

"I was hoping it was just a dream..." She whispered, looking down.

"Um...Hi." Said Kairi, standing up. Xion jumped around. She saw her and relaxed a bit.

"Oh. Hello. Who are you?" Asked Xion.

"I'm Kairi. And you?" She said, standing up.

"I'm Xion. How did you end up here?"

"Full story?"

"Why not? We're stuck here anyways." They walked over to the wall and sat against it.

"Okay. Well I was standing on the shore of my home world, Destiny Island. When a dog flew out of nowhere. Then there was a red headed man, trying to get me to go with him. I ran the opposite direction, into another world, Twilight Town. He found me, and dragged me with him. He said, 'I'm not going to hurt you, I'm taking you to Saïx.' So he dragged me to a man with blue hair, and an X on his face. Who locked me up here. Then later, he came back down, holding you by your hood, and threw you in."

"W-wow...I can't believe Axel would do that..."

"What's your story? Tried to leave, but was caught?"

"No. I did escape at one point. I met up with the other person who had escaped too, who is also my best friend, Roxas."

'I wish we more than friends though.' Thought Xion, then her face turned pink.

"Then while we were traveling the worlds, the organization found us, they used me to get Roxas back. They're only keeping me here, so he won't leave." Said Xion, pulling her knees to her chest, then wrapping her arms around them.

"Sounds like you two are more than best friends."

"Um...W-well..." Muttered Xion, who's blush darkened, before she looked away.

"Hey, it's okay! I have a crush on one of my best friends, Sora and I'm pretty sure he likes me back." Said Kairi, thinking of Sora.

"Really? I do really like him..." Said Xion.

"And it sounds like, he likes you too."

**Back with Roxas, who is wandering around...**

"Saïx?" Asked Roxas, opening his door.

"God number XIII go away! Can't you tell I'm in a bad mood?" Shouted Xemnas.

"S-sorry superior. Have you by any chance seen Saïx?" Asked Roxas.

"*Sigh* Meeting room. Now LEAVE!" Shouted Xemnas. It was good thing Roxas closed the door. The room was sound proof so no one could hear him. Roxas made his way to the grey room. He got there and saw Lexaeus sleeping on the couch.

"Poor guy. Has to share a room with two hotheads." Said Roxas, as he warped to the meeting room. He thought they still had the thrones, so he warped to where his throne was, only to fall a couple of feet down, and land on the red sofa, where he saw Saïx, sitting on the white sofa, watching, the gardening channel? What the? WHAT? Since when is he Marluxia?

"Uh... You wanted me, Saïx?" Asked Roxas.

"Not really, but Xemnas wants me to show you something." Said Saïx turning off the TV.

"Well what is it?" Asked Roxas.

"*Sigh* Follow me." Said Saïx, in a bored tone. He followed him on the elevator. (The one from KH2. The one from where you find the Nobodies as it goes up/down)

"1st floor." Said Saïx. The elevator went down for a few minutes, before stopping on the correct floor.

They walked a bit more, before they came to two stair ways, and a closed door on the left with a key card swipe. Above the right one, it said, 'Vexen's lab'. The middle one said, 'Xemnas' office, Lexaeus' Gym, Zexion's library, Maxx, and Demyx's video game room, and Xigbar, and Xaldin's practice shot room'. The left door had duct tape over the words, so they were unreadable.

Saïx took out a key card and swiped it through the swipe. The door opened, and there was another stair way. Roxas followed Saïx down the flight of stairs.

"So where are we going?" Asked Roxas, breaking the silence.

"Shut up. You'll understand in a few minutes." Said Saïx, in the 'I don't want be here' tone, mixed with a bit of harshness. Roxas did as he was told.

"And it sounds like, he likes you too." Was echoed through the room as they kept walking down the stairs.

"What was that?" Asked Roxas. Saïx grabbed Roxas, and covered his mouth.

"Shut. Up." Said Saïx, in a nastier tone, before he released him. They continued going down the stairs, when Roxas saw the cell.

"Why are we-" Started Roxas, when Saïx turned his head around, showing an angry stare, with a twitching eye.

"Never mind." Said Roxas, as Saïx turned around, and continued. As they got further down the stairs and closer to the cell, Roxas noticed there was a chair a little ways away from the cell, but it was in front of it. They stepped onto the main floor.

"Wow that's bigger than I remember." Roxas saw nothing in it though.

But he heard from it, "Hey did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Roxas recognized that voice, and his eyes widened.

'I-is X-Xion in there!' He thought. Roxas ran to the cage, and gripped the bars. He saw Kairi and Xion sitting there. Xion was looking away, while Kairi was staring at the bars, she saw Roxas run up. Roxas' eye had a tear drop when he saw Xion sitting there, looking kinda sad.

"Leave us alone!" Said Kairi in a harsh tone like Saïx did.

"Not without talking to Xion." Said Roxas. Xion's eyes widened at looked over at Roxas. She got up, and ran over to where he was.

"Roxas?" Shouted Xion as she reached the bars.

"Yeah it's me. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Asked Roxas, referring to Saïx, who snarled.

"Yeah I'm okay. This is the first time I've seen Saïx here." Said Xion.

"Alright Roxas let's go." Said Saïx from behind.

"You can go. I think I'll stay for a while." Said Roxas.

"You can't Xemnas has this thing called, 'Roxas rules'. It's things you can't do." Said Saïx.

"Can I see these rules?" Asked Roxas, looking at him.

"Fine just a sec." Said Saïx, pulling a piece of paper out, unfolding it and reading it.

"Let's see...Wait this is Xigbar's shopping list." He folded it back up, put it, pulled another paper out, unfolded it and read that.

"Ah-uh this is Axel's To Do list." He folded it back up, and took another paper out, unfolded it, read, then gave it to Roxas.

"There you go."

"1. I can only spend two hours a day here?" Saïx nodded. Roxas looked at Xion, before reading the second line.

"2. I can only be down here if someone else agrees to come down with me?"

"And before your mission. Since you'll always have a partner, they'll come down with you even if they don't want to. But you only get 5 minutes at that time. But it's not included in the two hours." Said Saïx.

"3. I must use two keyblades at once? I don't even have two."

"You did before."

"That is Xion's keyblade."

"Here Roxas." Said Xion, as she summoned her keyblade, and gave it to Roxas.

"Thank you, Xion."

"4. I have to work on days off?"

"Yeah A.K.A everyday. Xemnas let the organization have weekends off. Yeah and remember, it's Friday."

"5. I must have the Roxas cam on me at all times?"

"You don't need to know that!" Said Saïx, snatching the paper away from him.

"Can we stay a little longer?" Asked Roxas.

"I'm going to give you 1 more minute." Said Saïx. Roxas faced Xion again.

"I'm sorry Roxas. This is my fault." Said Xion, looking away. Roxas fit his hand through the bars, and placed his hand on her cheek.

"No it's not. Don't blame yourself." She noticed Roxas was touching her cheek, so she blushed.

"But Roxas-"

"No buts! It's not your fault. Okay?"

"Okay." Roxas let go of her cheek, and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go!" Said Saïx. Roxas ignored him.

"Good girl. I'll be back later." said Roxas, holding her hand up. He kissed it lightly, before Saïx dragged him off.

"See you later." Said Roxas, as he was dragged up the stairs by his hood.

"See you then!" Shouted Xion. Kairi walked up.

"I told you he likes you. Wait that was him, right?"

"Yeah...I just love him!" She realized what she said, turned red, and looked the opposite direction.

**Roxas...**

"Isn't she so cute?"

"No! It's just a replica" Snapped Saïx.

"SHE is not! *Sigh* I love HER so much."

"Impossible. You have no heart."

"Wait did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes. Now go find something else to do." Said Saïx, when he stepped on the floor, and locked the door, that they came from.

"Fine. Hey can I irritate Vexen in his lab?" Asked Roxas.

"Why not...I'm going to go see if Axel's back yet. I want someone to be a jerk to people with me." Said Saïx walking to the direction of the elevator. Roxas started down to Vexen's lab.

Hey look now you can't be mad! You kissed her!

Roxas: I only kissed her hand. Not her soft, soft lips.

Okay stop...Please. I support you two together, doesn't mean I want to live in it 24/7

Oh hey sorry about the chapter with Atlantica, I meant to put the links in it, but I forgot to before I posted it. I'll get around to it eventually, so check often. Or go to my profile, and find the section with all my accounts, and find the deviantART one. There is a link of my dog under it, follow that, then go to my profile there, go to Gallery, and you should see the pics I drew (With MS paint) Bye. (For now)


	29. Sadie!

Maxx: Xigbar! I know where you live!

Xigbar: Well no freaking duh, jacka**! We live in the same f*cking castle!

Maxx: Point?

Xigbar: I know where you live too!

Maxx: STALKER! *Runs away*

Xigbar: Idiot!

**Chapter 29: Sadie!**

"Number XIII, go away, or be frozen!" Threatened Vexen.

"Why?" Asked Roxas, "gently" patting Vexen on the back, making the test tube full of liquid, slip from his hands. He tried to catch it, as it wobbled a bit, before he caught it.

"Out. NOW!" Shouted Vexen; in fact I he was so loud, he dropped the test tube.

"Yeah...I'm goin! Later!" Shouted Roxas, running out of the lab and bumping into Lexaeus.

"Hey Lex." Lexaeus nodded.

"Watch you back! Number XIII!" Shouted Vexen, as he cleaned up the spill.

"You got him pissed?"

"Yeah, he yelled at me to get out, then he dropped his little tube thing." Said Roxas.

"Nice!" Said Lexaeus, knuckle bumping Roxas, before entering the lab, as Roxas walked the other direction. Roxas ran up the stairs, to the elevator.

"Floor 2, please!" Said Roxas, as the elevator went up, Roxas ran around in circles. Wanna know why?

These were his thought, 'If I look tired enough, I won't have to do any missions! But then I can't see Xion...' He stopped running. Then he pulled out his keyblade, and Xion's; but as Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

"Both keyblades...Together. Symbolizes me and Xion. She beats Naminé! So she's Kairi's Nobody. Big deal!" Just as Roxas was about to hug the keys, he arrived on the correct floor.

He walked a little ways away, before turning. Then he arrived at the Grey room. He scanned the room. He saw Saïx in his spot, Axel facing him, talking. Demyx snoozing on the couch, Luxord, Xaldin, and Xigbar playing poker, on the other side. He also saw Zexion poking Demyx with a stick. Roxas walked up to Demyx and Zexion.

"Um. Zexion? What are you doing?"

"Seeing how many pokes it'll take to wake Demyx. I'm up to 362."

"Okay...?"

"Oh and sorry about before. Under orders. No hard feeling?"

"Yeah we're cool." Zexion poked Demyx again.

"Stop!" Mumbled Demyx, turning on his side. Roxas winked at Zexion. They both took a deep breath.

"WAKE UP!" They shouted. Demyx rang like an alarm clock.

"Alright I'm up! Geez!"

"Later! I'm going to go do...Eh I don't know." Said Roxas walking away, and walking towards the poker player, or as they call themselves, 'The Pokers'.

"Hey look! It's Roxas! When did he get back?" Asked Xaldin, as the three looked up.

"Dude just yesterday! I had to show him the changes in the castle!" Said Xigbar.

"Yeah thanks for showing me the meeting room! You didn't tell me they changed the seating!"

"You didn't need to know." Said Luxord.

"I thought the thrones were still there! I warped to where mine was, and fell a couple of feet! Luckily I landed on a red sofa."

"Not my fault!"

"I fold!" Shouted Xaldin, throwing the cards on the table.

"Who want's to play strip poker instead?" Asked Xaldin.

"Oh my god I don't want to see that." Said Roxas, before running over to Axel and Saïx.

"Hey Axel. Hey Saïx." Axel looked down at Roxas.

"Hey buddy? Why is there a little runt here?" Asked Axel.

"Are you talking about me?"

"Yeah."

"Axel are you mad at me?"

"No duh genius." Just as Roxas was about to say something, everyone heard barking from the hallway. They all turned to look.

"Sadie. Be quiet. Please." Said a mumble from the hall.

A small dog ran in, carrying a chew toy. The toy was in the shape of a hot dog. The dog was mostly brown and white, with a little bit of black. She started to run to Demyx and Zexion, but sat down half way to scratch her hand, while holding the toy in her mouth. She got up and started to run to them again. She hopped on the couch, and on Demyx, who closed his eyes again. She ran up to his head, and squeaked the toy in the ear.

"I know you're here, Sadie." Sadie dropped the toy on Demyx. Zexion grabbed it and threw it at the door way. Sadie ran after it.

"That hit me!" Shouted the same, tired voice. In walked Maxx, looking tired. His hair was messier than normal.

"Sorry." Said Zexion. Sadie ran up Maxx, with the toy. She jumped on him.

"Hey Sadie." Demyx summoned his Sitar, and squirted Maxx with water.

"Okay I'm up!" Roxas walked over to them. Sadie, ran up to him, and started to sniff him.

"Xemnas got the organization a dog?"

"Heck no! She's mine!"

"Your dog is a Nobody?"

"No. After I was turned into a Nobody, and after I joined the organization, I begged Xemnas to let me get her. I've had her for 4 years."

"Yet you're only 13." Said Zexion.

"At least I wasn't 14 when I die- Wait I died when I was/is 13! What am I talking about?"

"Okay back to the dog. Tell me about her?"

"She is Sadie. She's 4 years old, she is very energetic, she loves- w-a-l-ks. She likes to go o-u-t. She is a sheltie, or as some call them, Shetland Sheepdogs. Her color markings is Sable and white. She is VERY furry and soft. She weighs about, 23 lbs. She loves everyone, but other dogs."

"Why'd you spell out, and walk?" Sadie's ears perked up, and she stared at Roxas.

"That's why." Said Maxx, pointing at Sadie.

"Oh..."

"Anyways I gotta talk to Lunar butt. Later." Maxx walked up to Saïx.

"Hey Lunar face! What's my mission?" Saïx's eyes widened.

'Crap I forgot about him.' Thought Saïx.

"Uh...go...find...Maleficent. Then...come back and...report. Oh and take Roxas with you." Said Saïx.

"Alright fine. I know to start at our home world, Radiant Garden! Wait it's called Hollow Bastion now isn't it?" Asked Maxx. Saïx nodded.

"Hang on! We need to go down to the basement and see Xion!" Said Roxas, excitedly.

"Fine. But wait I gotta hook Sadie up on her leash. I always take her to Hollow Bastion when I go there. Well except that one time." Said Maxx, putting a purple lease on Sadie.

"Alright let's go!" Shouted the over excited Roxas.

Sadie is so cute! Go look at her picture! It really is on my profile page! She is the link under the DeviantArt account! I am also not including the other dog I begged Xemnas to get. He is also a sheltie. Little pup's only 14 weeks old! He's not a Sable and white. He is a Tri-color! Bye!


	30. First Mission!

Maxx: Hey buddy, what ya working on?

Zexion: Nothing. I just finished playing with Sadie.

Maxx: But she's my dog!

Roxas Xi is not a dog! And Xi's not yours!

Demyx: Nobody cares

Maxx: Shut Myde!

Demyx: Make me Xam!

Zexion: Stop fighting!

Maxx & Demyx: Shut up Ienzo!

**Chapter 30: First Mission!**

Roxas was about to leave the room, when Maxx stopped him.

"Wait I want to ask Saïx something." He pulled Sadie to Saïx.

"Hey Lunarbutt, what does Maleficent look like?"

"Like this. Demyx drew it." Said Saïx holding up a picture. It looked like a two year old drawing of a horned lady. (A/N: No I'm sorry. I'm insulting all two year olds! **Demyx:** Shut up!)

"Demyx! You draw this bad!" Shouted Maxx. Demyx stuck out his tongue.

"We can't all be Naminé." Said Demyx.

"I remember her! I ran away from her in Radiant Garden! I was all like 'HELP! I'm TOO LAZY TO PULL MY SWORD OUT! WHERE IS EVERYBODY!'" Shouted Maxx, turning around.

"That's amazing!" Said Saïx, sarcastically.

"Let's GO!" Shouted Roxas.

"Fine!" Maxx let Sadie off her leash. She ran to Roxas, and jumped on him. Roxas petted her. Maxx ran right past Roxas, and Sadie ran after him, like Roxas. They went down to the cell, hall, room, thing. Roxas ran down the stairs, but he tripped and fell down. He landed face first on the metal floor. Maxx surpassed a laugh.

"Ow!" Whispered Roxas, as he stood up. He walked over to the cell. He saw Kairi leaning against the wall on the left. He also saw Xion lying on the right, they were both asleep.

"Aw! She's so cute when she's sleeping!" Whispered Roxas as he watched her sleep.

"Four minutes left." He said, sitting on one of the steps.

"You know there's a chair, right?" Asked Roxas pulling out a pen and paper. He started writing something.

"Yeah I know. This step is just more comfortable. It's made of marble. That chair is like sitting on broken glass." Said Maxx, leaning back.

"Ah." Said Roxas, as he continued to write.

"Can I tell you something totally honest?"

"Huh?" Asked Roxas.

"When I first saw you, I thought you were a dude named Ventus. Or Ven. He looks EXACTLY like you!" He said.

"Hm. Name sounds familiar, but I never met a guy named Ven." Said Roxas, folding the paper.

"I only know him because I met him once when I was trying to find him." Said Maxx.

**Random Flashback...**

"Um, ex-excuse me sir..? Can you help me?" Asked a young 7 year old Xam, tugging on a boy's- who looked about 15- shirt. He turned around, and leaned over.

"Hello little boy. I might be able to help. What do you need help with?" Asked the teen.

"I'm looking for a guy named Ventus. Do you know him, or where he is?" Asked Xam.

"Oh I can help. He's right in front of you." Said the teen. Xam looked around.

"I don't see him." Said Xam.

"I meant me. Hi _I'm_ Ventus. Ven for short." Said Ven.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Well anyways I'm Xam. I've wasted so much of your time already, I'll just make it quick." Said Xam. "Thank you for saving my friend Ienzo. If he died I don't know what we would have done. He teaches me so much."

"Xam! Did you get any clues?" Shouted a 13 year old Myde.

"No! He's right here!" Shouted Xam. Myde ran over. Ven stood up and looked at him.

"You're Ven? Well I bet Xam already said thanks, but still accept my thanks. Here." Said Myde handing him something in a container.

"Open it! Me and Myde made it." Said Xam. Ventus opened it. Inside was a cake. It had chocolate frosting on it.

"It's my first making a cake. It's his..." He counted on his fingers. "fifth time. It's chocolate frosting and inside." Said Xam.

"Good thing I like chocolate. Anyways thanks, Xam, Myde." Said Ven, smiling.

"Welcome!" Xam turned towards Myde. "Let's go back to the castle! Please Myde?"

"Wait you can get in the castle?"

"Yep!"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 13. He's 7." Said Myde.

"How do you get in?"

"Front door. Our best friend works there so we're allowed in to visit him. Sorry no other guest, unless you're someone else's best friend." Said Xam running towards the Castle.

**Random Flashback end...**

"Wow! This was..." Asked Roxas, putting the note in the cell.

"Huh? Oh about 6 - 6 1/2 years ago." Said Maxx.

"Oh...We can go now." Said Roxas, turning around.

"Yay! I'm sooo bored!" As they left, Kairi woke up. She noticed the letter, stood up, picked it up and read the front.

It said, 'To Xion, From Roxas' She walked up to Xion,and shook her awake.

"Ah!" Said Xion, startled. She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

Kairi handed her the letter, and said, "Here. It's from Roxas."

Xion took the letter, and said, "Thanks." She unfolded it. There she found nice, neat cursive. She silently read it.

'Dear Xion,

I came here earlier, but you were asleep. I couldn't wake you up, because I couldn't find it in my non-existent heart. Also because someone with me wouldn't stop talking. Anyways I just wanna say; I miss you so much! Oh and for some reason, Axel's mad at me. I'll see you later. OXOXOX

Roxas'

Xion blushed at Os and Xs. She knew they meant hugs and kisses.

_**Meanwhile with Sadie, Maxx, and Roxas...**_

"Let's go!" Said Maxx, opening a dark corridor. Roxas nodded and walked through the swirling black smoke after the younger one, and Sadie.

They came out in Hollow Bastion. They were right in front of the castle with the giant Heartless symbol on it. It was being guarded by two Heartless. (The soldier kind from the 1,000 Heartless attack) Roxas took one out and Maxx took the other out. Then they walked inside. They heard a loud crackle coming from upstairs.

"You should go." Said Maxx.

"Why me?" Asked Roxas.

"Because, Roxas, I'm only 13." Said Maxx.

"Well we'll both go then." Said Roxas. As the two walked down a hall, Roxas started a conversation.

"Hey Maxx. How'd you become a Nobody?"

"Long story short, I was ambushed on my way to defeat some Heartless. Then I 'thought' I fainted, but turns out, when I woke up, I was just reborn."

"Well okay then..?" Said Roxas, confused. Just then, they heard the crackle again, but this time it was behind them. Sadie jumped, and the two boys turned around, to see an ugly horned lady.

"You won't escape!" She shouted. They just dark corridor'd out and to the castle.

"Damn!" Said Maleficent, sitting on a Shadow Heartless.

_**Back at The Castle That Never Was...**_

Roxas lied on one of the couches, while Maxx sat on one a different chair. Saïx walked over.

"Where is she?" Asked Xemnas, as he walked over too.

"The castle in The Radiant Garden. Not Ansem's, the one your Somebody used, then destroyed." Said Maxx. Xemnas squinted at him.

But then said, "Papa's coming Mal-Mal!" And disappeared. Roxas, Maxx, and even Saïx all had grossed out faces.

"I'm going to go now." Said Saïx, running off.

"Okay...?" Said Maxx, standing up.

"Wanna go play video games? We can play through Xbox Live." Said Maxx, standing up.

"Sure why not?" Said Roxas standing up as well. The two went down to the TV room.

A/N: Done! Sorry my laptop has been acting weird. Also this is a funeral.

**R.I.P**

Xam's Nobody; Maxx's

USB drive, RokuShi

You will be dearly missed along with all my files.

Roxas: I still hate you; your new story will be a disaster.

No

Roxas: How'd you get the idea?

What is this? An interview? Anyways I got it from a random commercial.

Roxas: What's it called?

Birth By Teen. No relation to Birth By Sleep.

Roxas: what's it about?

You got Xion pregnant. And you two are only teens. It's a high school fic. Your guardian is Ventus, your doctor brother.

Roxas: Wow!

*nods* be on the lookout for it.


	31. Love is in the Air!

Maxx: I is back!

Luxord: Oh well.

Maxx: I was you for Halloween.

Luxord:And I was my somebody.

Maxx: You should've taught me how to speak British or something.

Luxord: It was Halloween, not-impersonate-forever-ween!

**Chapter 31: Love is in the Air!**

"Axel? Will you go down to the basement with me?" Asked Roxas.

"Why should I?" Asked Axel, coldly.

"Because we're best friends," Said Roxas.

"So?"

"Well Xion's down there."

"So?" Roxas almost lost it; but he kept it cool.

"I'll buy some ice cream." Said Roxas.

"What kind?"

"Sea-salt of course!" Said Roxas, smiling.

"WHAT? SEA-SALT ICE CREAM!" Shouted a few members. Xigbar came out of the ceiling, Xaldin gushed in on some wind, Vexen had a test tube, Saïx with a happy look, and the trio of Maxx, Demyx, and Zexion.

"Do they still make that?" Asked someone.

"Yes, now go away you creepy stalkers!" Said Roxas.

"Aw..." Said everyone leaving. (Imagine cartoons, when they do the 'group aw and leave' thing)

"Let's go!" Said Roxas. They dark corridored to Twilight Town, in front of ice cream stand. It was surprisingly empty.

"Welcome dearies." Said the old lady. "I haven't seen you two in a while. Where's your other friend?"

"We're bringing the ice cream to her. It's a surprise." Said Roxas. The old lady bent over into a cooler and fished out 3 wrapped ice cream bars.

"No actually I need 4." Said Roxas.

"Really? Well alright then. That'll be 8 munny." Said the lady. Roxas pulled out his wallet and gave her 8 munny.

"Thank you and here you go!" Said the lady handing him the ice cream. Axel opened a dark corridor. Roxas gave him a bar as he walked past him. Axel had a goofy face before he walked through himself. They appeared in the cell room thing.

"Roxas!" Shouted Xion, with a smile. Axel pushed the chair to the cell. Roxas walked behind him and took his index and middle fingers on both hands and forced the into the sides of Axel's gut. He flinched forward.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Shouted Axel.

"Maxx taught to me. One of his friend taught it to his Somebody." Said Roxas. "You just take these fingers," He held out his fingers again. "And jab into their guts." Finished Roxas, making the motion.

"Well don't do it to me again." Said Axel, sitting down in the chair.

"I thought Maxx said that was like sitting on broken glass?" Asked Roxas, referring to the chair.

"No, he's just weird." Said Axel.

"Oh yeah! Here you go Xi!" Said Roxas.

"Thanks Rox!" Xion took the bar from Roxas.

"Um...hey...Kairi I got you one too." Said Roxas giving her one too.

"Thanks." She said quietly. They sat there in peace, eating with occasional small talk.

Roxas and Axel finished first. Roxas pulled something out of his left boot. It was long, black, and skinny. It was a rope. Axel didn't notice it. Or that Roxas was behind him. He was too busy talking. Roxas held on to it, and threw it around Axel. He quickly tied him up and backed away.

"ROXAS! YOU! ARE! SO! DEAD!" Screeched Axel, struggling.

"I'm so sorry Axel. I have to do this." Said Roxas, opening a dark corridor. Another one opened in the cell. Roxas walked through and came out in the cell.

"Roxas!" Shouted Xion, running into his arms. She dropped her stick. He caught her and spun her around. (insert happy/romantic music here!)

"Xion! Did you get my letter?" Asked Roxas putting her down.

"Yes, and I loved it!" Said Xion. Neither one could stop smiling. Then Roxas did something she didn't expect. He kissed her; and it wasn't brief either. After a few seconds, Xion kissed back.

While they kissed, Kairi said, " Awww!" She went over and picked up the empty stick.

"Hey Xion! You're a winner!" Said Kairi. After they broke apart, both their faces were red.

"I feel like a winner too." Said Xion. They looked into each other's eyes...Until they heard something.

"Axel! Are you down here? Luxord said you burned his cards!" Shouted Saïx.

"Oh No! We gotta go!" Said Roxas, opening a dark corridor. "Let's go! You too, Kairi!" He pushed Kairi through.

"SAIX! HELP COME DOWN HERE!"

"Crap!" Said Roxas. He lightly pushed Xion through the swirling black smoke. Suddenly there were footsteps being heard. He ran through the D/C. Saïx finally made it down. He saw Axel tied up and everyone gone.

"Axel. You do realize Xemnas will have your head. Right?" Asked Saïx, untying him.

"*sigh* I know..."

**In Halloween Town...**

(A/N: My Nobody birth world! Kinda like how Roxas was born in Twilight Town.)

"Uh..." Groaned everyone. Suddenly a familiar gummi ship landed.

"Kairi! Hide!" Said Roxas. Kairi didn't understand why, but did. Out came Donald and Sora, but they looked REALLY dizzy. Sora barfed. Goofy rolled out.

"That's the last time we let Goofy fly." Said Donald. Goofy frowned.

"Hi Sora, Donald, Goofy." Said Roxas and Xion.

"oh hey!" Said Sora, wiping his mouth.

"Hello Sora." Sora flinched.

"D-did anyone hear something?" Asked Sora.

"It was me." Said Kairi, coming out of a bush.

"KAIRI!" Shouted Sora, running towards her. Kairi ran towards him to. It ended in a hug.

"I missed you so much." Whispered Kairi.

"I know." he whispered back. They broke apart.

"But stop leaving me!" Shouted Kairi.

"I'm sorry, it's not like I try to." Said Sora. They hugged and were happy again.

NOT the end! Not even half way done. Also the finger jabbing thing does work. My friend taught it to me.

Roxas: You are awesome now.

I know right?

Roxas: Yeah!

YAY!


	32. Coincedence

Maxx: Yeah progress!

Demyx: Woohoo...

Maxx: Pay no attention to him.

**Chapter 32: Coincidence!**

After all the hugging feast was over, Sora looked behind Kairi, and became confused. Kairi instantly noticed this.

"What's wrong, Sora?" She asked. Sora was speechless, so he just pointed behind her. Donald & Goofy look up, and notice it too.

"Whoa! Halloween town got a makeover!" Said Roxas, in amusement.

"Are you sure this is Halloween town?" Asked Xion.

"Well yeah, there's the Heartless hunting, ghost dog." Said Roxas, pointing at Zero. (Where's my Zero card! I can't block heartless without it!)

"Hey! It's Zero!" Shouted Sora.(LUCKY! I WANT ZERO!) Zero noticed them, and flew over to them. He licked Roxas' face. "What about me?" Zero licked him too. "Yay!" The seven headed towards the town central to see a huge launch pad. "Hey Zero. Do you know what's up with this?" He asked.

"Sora, he can't talk." Said Roxas. *Jingle Jingle* they heard, and saw Jack Skellington landing on the platform, in a sleigh of trashcan, and skeleton reindeers.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy!" Said Jack, stepping out of the sleigh. "And who are you; little witch?" Asked Jack putting his arm around Kairi. Roxas & Xion looked, and noticed, that

Sora, Donald, & Goofy, were dressed differently. Everyone looked at Kairi. She did sort of look like a witch, and dark pink one.

She had a pink pointy witch hat. She also had a dark pink dress that was slanted so one side was longer. On it there, was a yellow crown and a red heart. (It stands for Princess of Heart.) Kairi removed his arm, and then stood next to Sora.

"I'm Kairi." She said.

"I'm Jack Skellington." Said Jack. "Merry Christmas from the Pumpkin King."

"What?" Said Sora.

"I'm sorry; I have to go to Christmas town." Said Jack.

'Christmas Town? With Santa?' Thought Sora. "Oh! Can we go with you?" He asked, excitedly.

"Sure, why not! But first we have to go see Sally." Said Jack and they walked to his house. They saw a doctor, and three kids.

"Hello, Doctor! Where's Sally?" Asked Jack.

"Can't you see...that I'm in the middle of an experiment? Wait isn't that the scarecrow boy?" Asked the doctor, pointing at Roxas.

"What?" Asked Roxas.

"Hey he is! He was the one who defeated that claw, thing." Said Jack, looking at him.

"You mean the Leechgrave?" Asked Roxas, thinking back.

"Yes. The thing that was eating the Heartless." Jack pulled a scarecrow out of a closet. It actually did look like Roxas. The kids dropped something, and looked up too.

"Hey it's that dude again." Said the red one. He threw a bomb at Roxas, then one at Xion. The girl threw one at Sora. Roxas and Xion didn't flinch, but Sora did.

"Ngh!" Shouted Sora. They laughed, and then ran out the door.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Shouted Roxas, running after them.

"Hey Roxas! Wait!" Shouted Xion, running after him. Roxas chased them into a forest of trees with doors on them, but lost them sometime before that. But he was amazed with what he saw.

"Hey, Xion! Come look and see how cool this is." Shouted Roxas.

"W-wow!" Said Xion, looking around. A heart shaped door caught her eye though. She walked up to it, and inspected it. She noticed something on the back. It was a heart carved in the tree. It said, 'Sally + Jack forever'.

"What'd you find?" Asked Roxas, coming up behind her.

"Not much, just a heart." Said Xion.

"Hey maybe if we take it, we'll have hearts." Said Roxas. They both laughed.

"It's just over here!" They heard. They turned to see Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and Jack walking to the Tree, tree door.

"Hey guys." Said Roxas, appearing from behind the tree.

"Roxas! You dumb Nobody! Stop wandering off!" Shouted Sora. Roxas gave him the "as if his goldfish died" look as Xigbar put it.

"C'mon." Said Xion, pulling Roxas over to them.

"Anyways...Here it is! The door to Christmas Town. The spooks of Halloween can get so tiresome year after year. I wanted something new. And I found this! Beyond this door is a world filled with wonders...the likes of which you've never seen! As first I couldn't believe my eyes! Everything was so fresh and exciting!" Said Jack.

"OPEN IT!" Shouted Sora. Jack did and Sora started to run, but was stopped by Roxas.

"Ladies first...Well I guess you can go then." Said Roxas removing his arm.

"I hate you!" Said Sora.

Kairi eventually got tired, and pushed Sora in, before jumping in. Roxas and Xion looked in and then at each other. They then moved, and pushed Donald through. (THAT'S WHAT HE GETS FOR NOT TALKING CLEARLY!) They looked down again, then jumped in at the same time...while hugging... Goofy stepped through, falling too. Jack hopped in afterwords.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Introducing the new; lovely A/N & Story break!

Roxas: Hugging! Stupid Page break!

Have a problem with it? Write a form, and I'll get back to you in...NEVER!

Roxas: Idiot...


	33. Merry Christmas from Christmas Town!

Maxx: Santa! Just in time for Christmas!

Marluxia: I want flowers for Christmas!

Maxx: Please leave me alone! You're giving me a headache!

Larxene: Ha ha!

Maxx: HELP! ME!

**Chapter 33: Merry Christmas, From Christmas Town!**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"AHH!" Shouted Sora and Kairi as they tumbled out of the tree. Donald fell out, as if someone had kicked him out of the tree. Roxas and Xion landed on Sora, who had just rolled off Kairi. They were just about to stand up, when Goofy landed on them; forcing someone to make an 'oof' sound. Jack stepped out as if nothing happened. Goofy got off them, and stood next to Jack.

Kairi sat on the ground, shivering. Roxas and Xion got off Sora and sat next to each other, as they stared at the colorless ground in amusement. Sora saw Kairi shivering, and instantly sat up. He did a weird crawl over to Roxas and Xion, then inspected them.

"Don't worry Kairi! You won't be cold for long!" Shouted Sora, before hastily trying to take a coat off-Xion's to be exact.

"Hey! That's my coat!" Shouted Xion, struggling to keep it on, and covering herself. Sora stopped, when Roxas slapped him, then punched him the nose. Sora had a bloody nose.

"What was that for? I just wanted Kairi to be warm! And Xion looks like she wears the same size!" Shouted Sora, holding his nose. Kairi had a concerned look, and held Sora's shoulder as he held back tears.

"Uh, Sora! We never wear shirts under our coats! No one in the organization did!" Shouted Roxas. Xion zipped her zipper back up.

"That's your mistake! Not mine!" Said Sora.

"Well you should ask first!" Shouted Xion back.

"Hey! Guys! We still have to go see Santa!" Shouted Jack, clapping his hands. Sora let go of his nose, and grinned, letting the blood fall on the white crystals.

"Hey do you guys know what this white stuff is?" Asked Roxas, holding some of it up.

"It's called snow." Said Donald.

"Oh...It's kinda cold." Said Roxas, dropping it.

"Let's go!" Said Jack, who had already started to descend down the hill. They reached the bottom of the hill, in a town. Some Heartless appeared.

"Kairi, hide!"Shouted Sora, summoning his keyblade.

"No! I wanna fight too!"Shouted Kairi, trying to summon something- anything! And then she summoned something. A girly looking keyblade.

Then she saw an image in her head. It was of this keyblade, and a person's leg. She could tell it was a girl, due to the fact that her legs were in black socks that were a bit above her knees. 'Destiny's Embrace' she mouthed, still amazed by it. Everyone but Jack -who was fighting off Heartless by himself- stared, at the fact that she could summon a weapon.

"It's so... Beautiful!" Said Kairi.

"It's cute." Said Xion.

"Cool." Said Sora.

"Really girly." Said Roxas, softly. Donald and goofy, rolled their eyes, then started to help Jack.

"I've seen this before!" Said Kairi.

"Where?" Asked Sora.

"Back... Back when I was really young. Maybe ten years ago." She said, swinging it a bit.

"Well let's get fight-ing?" Said Sora, turning to see that they were gone.

"We took care of it." Said Goofy, in a rather nasty tone.

"Let's just go." Said Jack leading them into a house. In there, were little short midgets walking around. There was also a round guy in red with a long beard, reading something in a chair. He glanced up and saw the seven walk in.

"Well, hello everyone. Did you come to see if you're on my "nice" list?" Asked the man.

"*whispering* Roxas. Who is that man?" Asked Xion.

"*whispering* I honestly don't know." Said Roxas. Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy walk a bit closer.

"Your name?" Asked the round dude, as Sora stood in front.

"Um, Sora, sir." He said. The red man looked on his list.

"Let's see...Sora...Here you are. Well, according to my list, Sora...seven years ago you told everyone you did not believe in Santa Claus... Oh, that is unfortunate." Sighed, the bearded man. Sora moved, so Kairi stood before him.

"Kairi." She said.

"It says you are always especially nice every year." Said sitting dude.

"How about Donald and Goofy?" Asked Donald. Santa smiled.

"Oh, boy!" Shouted Donald with glee.

"And you two?"

"Oh we wouldn't be on there, we don't even know you." Said Roxas.

"I only asked for names. But I am Santa Claus. I give presents to good boys and girls, who believe in me. Now what are your names." Said 'Santa'.

"Well..." Roxas thought back and decided not to let the 'Queen Minnie' incident happen again.

"Hold that thought! You two are under a mistletoe." Said Santa. They had puzzled looks on their faces. Santa sighed. "If two people stand under a mistletoe, they're suppose to kiss." He said. They both smiled, and kissed. After the broke apart, Roxas answered Santa.

"Roxas, and she's Xion." Santa looked.

"Oh. You're Roxas, and Xion." Said Santa. " I understand you two come from a naughty bunch. You are two of six of fifteen who are on my nice list." Said Santa, smiling. "But Roxas, don't push your luck. I know you tied up Axel. Even if it was for Xion and Kairi." Said Santa. Roxas gave him an innocent grin.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I was reading over this story, and I noticed how much my writing has changed in the past... maybe seven months.

Roxas: It sure has!

Aw! You're trying to be nice!

Roxas: Yep! ^.^ It's all for Xion!

Organization XIII: MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	34. Attack of the Kids

Maxx: My birthday's coming up!

Zexion: Oh yeah! Saturday right?

Demyx: Yeah. 29th right?

Maxx: Yush! This month!

Zexion: Yay!

Maxx: I'm going to try to update as much as I can that day!

**Chapter 34: Attack of the Kids!**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Am I on your list, too, by any chance? It's me, Jack!" Shouted Jack.

"Jack Skellington!" Asked Santa, surprised. Roxas and Xion stepped to the side. They all heard a crash in the factory. "What did you two do?" He asked, suspiciously. Roxas raised his shoulders.

"We didn't do anything!" Said Roxas. Santa looked at Jack.

"It wasn't me!" He shouted. Santa walked into the factory.

"Who's here?" He shouted. They turned to see Lock, Shock, and Barrel leave via window.

"Lock, Shock, and Barrel!" Shouted Sora, running up to the broken window. Roxas started to steam. He hastily started to walk out, but broke into a ran. Xion ran after him, and Sora ran after them with Kairi. Goofy, Donald, and Jack exchanged looks.

"Keyblade wielders...They're so much trouble." Said Jack, as they followed them out. Santa sighed, and looked around his workshop. Roxas was following the tracks made by the kids.

"Roxas slow down!" Shouted Xion, just starting to catch up to him.

"I'm sorry, but no! I have to catch them!" Roxas shouted back. He turned around and started to run backwards. He extended his hand. She tripped a bit, but caught it. He pulled her up to him, then put his arm around her. They got to the tree and Roxas opened the door, like a gentlemen. He and Xion, stepped through, before he closed it. When they got back to Halloween Town, they continued to follow the footprints to the Curly Hill.

"It's you! Shouted the red one, Lock. There was a big Heartless behind. Roxas and Xion summon their keyblades.

"Xion. Can I see your keyblade? I'll give it back." Said Roxas. Xion gave him her keyblade. He transformed both to Oblivion and Oathkeeper. "Here Xion. It's Oblivion. The Keyblade is." Said Roxas, handing Xion her keyblade back, as Oblivion.

"Th-thank you Roxas." Said Xion, taking it. "Now, let's do this!" Lock, Shock, and Barrel jumped inside the Heartless' cage.

The Heartless ate the blue kid, Barrel, and tried to eat Roxas and Xion. When it did, Roxas rolled behind it, and Xion did a flip behind and they both did a slice, causing it to barf up Barrel. (My version. It barfs them up.)Who ran off crying. The next thing it ate, was the purple girl, Shock. It started to throw blizzara spells at them. They reflected it, the used Fira. After a while they switched to full on combos, stopping it from attacks. After a bit, it barfed up Shock.

She ran off screaming, "MEANIE!" It finally ate the last one, Lock. It started to throw Fira spells at them. They thought of Axel, and knew, he hated water. Roxas thought back to when Demyx taught him a spell.

**Flashback**

"Alright Roxas. Xemnas says you need to learn how to take out fires! So will teach you a water move." Said Demyx, pulling out his Sitar. Roxas summoned his keyblade.

"Now, hold it up to your target," Demyx pointed Roxas' keyblade at an Axel practice dummy. " Now shouted, Water jet, and think of something precious. For instance mine is my beloved Sitar." Demyx pointed the tip of his Sitar at the second Axel dummy. "Water jet!" He shouted, and hit the dummy head on, making it bend over, before going back to shape.

**Flashback end**

Roxas rolled out of the way of the Fira with Xion, then he pointed the tip of his Keyblade at the Heartless and thought of Xion. "Water Jet!" He shouted, and the Heartless broke apart, leaving Lock in the rumble. Roxas picked him up and smashed him against the hill.

"Wah! I'm sorry!" He shouted.

"I want revenge!" Shouted Roxas, looking angry.

"Roxas!" Shouted Xion, pushing his arm away from Lock, who ran off screaming too.

"Ogie Bogie will destroy you!" He shouted.

"Don't hurt a kid!" Roxas knew she said that because of her kind nature.

"You're right." Said Roxas looking down. Xion hugged him, and he hugged back

"We're ready to fi-huh!" Shouted Sora, confused as he ran up with everyone else. He noticed the rumble and the hug the two were sharing. So they stood and wait.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I'm HAPPY! Re:Coded COMES OUT TODAY! I"M GOING TO GO GET IT AFTER SCHOOL TODAY!OMG!

Roxas: Calm down!

THAT'S SO HARD TO DO!

Roxas: *Smacks back of my head with his very full backpack*

Xion: What did you do?

Roxas: Knocked him out. Also, we rock!

Xion: Yeah we do!

Zexion: *looks down* Xam is working on a meme on Deviant ART, so update is slow. It's a top 10 fav couples one. He's got 4 down, so he'll update again soon.


	35. Oogie Boogie!

Maxx: I finished Re:coded on the Friday. The week it came out. I just haven't updated in a while. I'm now going for secret ending.

Axel: On standard!

Maxx: I had to fight Data- Roxas! He had Oblivion & Oathkeeper, and used limit break so much!

Roxas: And I was good at combos too.

Maxx: I hate you for being the final boss battle. 4 freaking bars of health! (also last chap. I misspelled Oogie's name. Also IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY!)29th of January!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Chapter 35: Oogie Boogie!**

When they let go, they saw Sora, Kairi, Jack, Donald, and Goofy.

"Uh...I can explain." Started Roxas.

"It was a victory hug and-" Continued Xion before being cut off.

"Whatever, anyways, what happened to the kids?" Asked Sora.

"We defeated the dumb kids, and their stupid Heartless." Said Xion.

"Then they shouted, 'Oogie Boogie will destroy you!'" Added Roxas.

"Oogie?" Shouted Jack, surprised. Roxas nodded.

"Isn't he the one who tried to take over Halloween Town before?" Said Donald. (sorry he needs more lines)

"That's him, I hope you're ready for trouble..." Answered Jack.

"We already have trouble." Said Goofy.

"Jack!" They heard, and ran away from the Curly Hill and to the graveyard where they met up with Sally.

"What's wrong, Sally?" Asked Jack.

"Jack! Oogie's kidnapped Santa Claus!" She started. "And he's headed to Christmas Town!" When she finished, Jack turned to see everyone else running to Christmas Town. They entered with Sally behind them.

"That's Santa's house!" Said Donald, pointing to it.

"Let's go!" Shouted Roxas. They all ran to the factory (It's officially my birthday it just turned 12:00 A.M. Yeah I write better at night) in Santa's house. When they walked in they heard Oogie laugh, as he jumped down and pushed Sally off the walkway.

"Jack Skellington!" Said Oogie.

"Oogie!" Shouted Jack. Sora sighed and got tired of listening. He walked behind Oogie, and pulled on one of his threads. Oogie spun around.

"What the fudge are you do-" Said Oogie, before spilling out bugs, thus ending his li- I mean second life.

"EW! BUGS" Shouted both Xion and Kairi. Kairi jumped onto Sora, and Xion, Roxas. They both luckily caught them. Sally walked over, stepping on a few in the process.

"Hey...I th-think...Christmas...is safe...again." Said Sora, struggling to hold Kairi up. Roxas however was having no problem.

"Perfect! I'd better get down to business!" Said Jack, enthusiastically.

"Leave that to Santa!" Said Donald

"Yup, you oughta stick to Halloween and spooky stuff!" Said Goofy.

"Here Jack, it's done." Said Sally, handing him his Santa outfit. He eagerly put it on.

"Thanks! What do you guys think?" Asked Jack.

"A...Amazing." Lied Roxas.

"Listen here, Jack Skellington. You saved me, and Christmas as well. And for that, I'm very grateful. But please promise you won't cause any more trouble! And about that suit!" Said Santa, chewing him out. "Don't even think about taking over for me again!"

"I just thought you could use a little help this year, Mr. Claws. You must be exhausted from all the preparations. And-I wouldn't mind a second chance to get this Christmas thing right." Said Jack. By this time the bugs were gone, and Sora let Kairi down. Roxas did the same but Xion wouldn't get down.

"But Rox. I don't want to get down, I want to stay with you." She said, cuddling into his chest. He gave her a soft smile.

"You're right! I am the master of terror! And if Halloween has become too routine, all I have to do is think of something new that'll really make them scream!" Said Jack

"Who's right?" Whispered Xion. Roxas shrugged.

"Good luck, Jack Skellington." Said Santa.

"Good-bye Jack." Said Donald and Goofy.

"Uh, oh bye Jack!" Said Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Xion.

"Well, there he goes." Added Sora.

"Yes, and I've got lots of names to check and preparations to finish!" Said Santa. All of a sudden, Jack's outfit glowed.

"Jack, this is no time for joking! Added a mayor would musta been here the entire time.

"What's this? Perhaps a bit too festive for our Halloween needs." Commented Jack. Roxas sealed the keyhole. (Sora sealed Port Royals one!)

"We better get going." Added Sora.

"Before you do, Sora... I believe there's a friend of yours...who-if I recall correctly-was the one who told you there's no such thing as Santa Claus?" Said Santa.

"Oh yeah... He did say that." Said Sora, recalling it.

"Be sure to give him my very best wishes." Said Santa.

"I will, but... Do you know where I can find Riku?" Asked Sora. Kairi jumped a bit.

"You don't know where he is?" She asked, kinda stunned. Sora shook his head. "Oh..."

"No...but don't give up! Remember, if you believe in Riku, you will find him. Just as you found me." Added Santa. Sora nodded, and they left.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Maxx: Well Sora, it's about time you fought a bit! Jack, Donald, and Goofy fought heartless while you gawked at a keyblade, and Roxas & Xion fought giant Heartless! KAIRI DO SOMETHING!

Roxas: Stop yelling! I'm getting a headache!

P.S: _**(PLEASE READ)**_ Should I cut Donald and Goofy somehow? I gave Donald like 4 lines here and Goofy 3 in like the past two chapters! I mean they'd still be in it, but they'd be with like Yen Sid (UNCLE!), or King Mickey, or stay at Disney Castle or stay in Hollow Bastion.


	36. Called back!

Zexion: ACHOO!

Maxx: Bless you! Ienzo's getting sick. Sorry...Thanks for helping me.

Zexion: Welcome...

Maxx: Worst birthday ever. I had to shovel the driveway. Ienzo helped though. Highlight: coming back to see my birthday reviews! I'm celebrating by putting this up today too! Plus this is a short chapter with chapter 36.5

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Chapter 36: Called Back!**

"Alright so we're going to Agrabah next, right?" Asked Sora.

"Yeah that's the only one available." Said Donald. Just as they were about to land on Agrabah, something pulled them away. While they were pulled away they were all knocked unconscious.

When they awoke, they saw Minnie and a girl duck.

"Daisy!" Said Donald, running over to her.

"Goofy, Donald we need you guys to stay here. They Castle is being attacked by Heartless, and beings in white." Said Minnie.

"Don't worry your majesty! We'll stay a protect the Castle." Said Goofy.

"Yeah! We can handle ourselves." Said Sora.

"Okay Sora. There's enough of you guys. We'll stay here and protect this castle, and you guys keep fighting else where." Said Donald. Sora hugged Donald, and Goofy, before the four left. They headed to Agrabah.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Maxx: I'm getting a Pretzel after this!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Chapter 36.5: Mysterious voices!**

"Xemnas! I thought of another way to get Kingdom Hearts. I know Sora!" Said ?.

"Go to Agrabah. They're going there next." Said ?.

"Okay let me say bye to Ienzo and Myde." Said ?, before leaving.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sorry this isn't long. Just wanted to add it. Also I get a huge part in this story soon!


	37. He Returns!

Maxx: Expect many updates from this story until chapter 40!

Demyx: He's taking a story leave for this!

Maxx: Yeah this story will take a while to finish, but the sooner the better! Well for my other stories at least.

**Chapter 37: He Returns!**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sora finally drove the gummi ship to Agrabah, this time with a successful landing. They landed in the desert, near a large wall. They saw a yellow city inside.

"Oh, hey! This is…is…is…Agrabah!" Said Roxas.

"Fought Heartless here too, did ja?" Asked Sora. Xion nodded.

"C'mon! Let's go in!" Said Kairi, dragging Sora in. Behind Kairi and Sora, were Roxas and Xion, who were laughing at Sora, for being dragged around.

"Hey, Sora! Long time since we saw each other huh? Been about a year now, right?" Said a voice. Sora looked around and couldn't find the owner.

"Up here!" They looked up, and saw a black haired boy with light blue eyes. He had a sky blue shirt on, with a grey vast on top and black knee length shorts. He had black gloves on and purple boots. He had two straps across his chest, one black, with a white one over the black.(I love my outfit!)

"Oh hey Xam! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back in Hollow Bastion?" Said Sora.

'Radiant Garden!' Thought Xam. "Well I was resting on H-Hollow Bastion, when I my best friends came to get."

'Where have I heard the name Xam before?" Thought Roxas.

**False Flashback…**

"Ah! My time! Just me and the sky." Said Xam lying down in the grass.

"Xam! Come here!" Shouted a voice.

"Aw! Come on Ienzo! I need my me time!" Shouted Xam, sitting up.

"C'mon get your butt over here! Let's go!" Shouted another voice. Xam got up irritated and ran down the hill to two guys.

"Wha- Whoa!" Said Xam, in amusement. He stood before a gummi ship.

"Yeah, your parents said it'd be okay if we took you out for a ride." Said Ienzo. "Hop in." Myde and Xam jumped in and Ienzo started it up and left Hollow Bastion.

**False flashback end...**

"During the drive, we crashed and landed on different worlds." Said Xam.

"I need to find them and go home!" Said Xam, jumping off the wall he was sitting on.

"I bet Sora can help." Said Kairi.

"Thanks, Kairi." Said Xam. Kairi and Sora looked shocked.

"H-how do you know my name?" Asked Kairi.

"Last time you two were in H-Hollow Bastion, I knew I knew you, but I couldn't remember where I knew you from. I thought about it, and realized, you and I used to be somewhat friends. Back when you lived in H-Hollow Bastion of course."

"I used to live in Hollow Bastion?" Asked Kairi, thinking back. Xam nodded. "Oh..."

"Hello...um...have we met before?" Asked Xam.

"No, I'm Xion. And this is Roxas." Roxas waved, deep in thought. Xion gave a smile.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

All I had to do was change my outfit to something a bit more colorful, bright and...odd, and I don't look like myself. Also my hair doesn't cross over, it goes to the right in the front and left in the back. (If you've seen my pics)

Roxas: I know I know you!

I know.

Xion: You guys over use 'I know'.

I kn- I realized that.

Axel: Stop talking formal! *tackles*

*After he got up* Bye! I'll continue to update! Love you guys!


	38. Iago

Maxx: Yeah so to clear this up and to get Roxas to shut up, I'm Xam. Roxas won't let it go

Roxas: You're so-

Maxx: I KNOW! Anyways I'm updating fast now! Right now I have the entire story planned out. The problems I don't chapters up are: I. The actual writing, not planning writing. II. History Day, thank god it's over in a few days! III. Laziness! IV. Other stories. V. NO TIME! VI. Homework... It's a good thing I write during the school day. I just wish I could bring a laptop to class. Although now that history day is over, more classes go to computer lab! I always finish early and I have my USB too.

**Chapter 38: Iago! **

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Xam, you're only 13. We'll take you home. We'll find Myde and Ienzo." Said Sora. Xam backed away.

"No! Sora if you won't let me go, I'll find a new way to find them." Challenged Xam.

"Alright! Fine! You can stay! For now." Said Roxas. A red blur pasted by.

"Axel?" Asked Roxas, staring at it to see a bird. "Oh..." Sora looked at him.

"IAGO! CATCH HIM!" He shouted.

"Wait! You got me all wrong!" He squawked.

"You're Iago alright!" Sora added.

"No! I mean, it's not the old me. I turned over a new feather. I'm legit! No more scams. Promise!" Iago squawked again.

"Bet that's your new scam." Distrusted Sora.

"Ya gotta believe me!" Pleaded Iago.

"You hurt me and my friends. I can't trust you." Said Sora.

"I'm really sorry! I was in that lamp for months! I had time to think in there! I've flipped feathers. Give me one more chance!" Begged Iago.

"Sora, I believe him. He had time to think, he's sorry, and he just wants a chance to prove he's changed." Explained Kairi, touching Sora's shoulder.

"I still don't trust him." Said Sora, roughly. Kairi sighed and spun around to Iago, who was perched on a low wall.

"If Sora won't help, then I will." Kairi walked over to him.

"Thank you! Thank you! I wanna apologize to Aladdin and Jasmine. Do you think you can help with that?" Inquired Iago, flying up closer.

"Y-yeah, I'll help too." Said Roxas, leaving Sora.

"I wanna help too." Added Xion, standing in between Roxas and Kairi.

"I'm sorry Sora..." Whispered Xam. He stepped forward. "Let me help too. I love animals. Got four at home. One's a parrot." Xam extended his index and middle finger out. Iago hopped on his hand, then flew up to his shoulder. "Yeah my parrot, Simon likes it there too."

"I can see why. No flying involved. Nice view. Flat place sit on." Examined Iago, looking around. No one noticed, but Sora walked away.

*SWOOSH* Some Heartless with bandages on their heads and sharp desert swords appeared. Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace, Xion: Oblivion, Roxas: Oathkeeper, and Xam: some sword and scythe...thing. (You KNOW you'll love my scythe-a-rang![Shadow] And my sword! [Darkness];) ) Iago flew up to safety. Everyone slashed their way through Heartless left and right, but more just kept appearing! (OH NOS! IT'S THE 1000 HEARTLESS ATTACK ALL OVER AGAIN!BUT WE'RE MISSING LIKE 950!)

Iago started to feel a little guilty, so he flew down and knocked a pot off of this ledge. Roxas noticed the pot, and pushed some Heartless underneath. Another pot fell down, but Roxas pushed Kairi and Xion out of the way just in time.

"Dang Heartless! I swear! If you kill me now, I'll kill you later!" Yelled Xam, going into a mad slashing barrage. Less and less Heartless showed up, until they all disappeared. "Oh... Are we done here?" Questioned Xam, looking around.

"Yeah, so can we go to the palace now?" Pushed Iago, landing on Kairi's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Lead the way." Said Roxas. Iago flew forward towards the palace.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Don't worry, Roxas will be back next chapter...Or the next. Also guess what! Jasmine knows one of us! Now Roxas or anyone can't talk. I mean they really want to, but I have a five paragraph essay due tomorrow, I need to start and finish it, and so I won't be posting tonight, so tomorrow. PS: It's 10:32 right now!


	39. Prinesses of Hearts!

Maxx:I'm back...Sorry I've been playing my new Harvest Moon: Animal Parade, all week.

Zexion: Literally. He comes home, and plays it. Then does his homework during class.

Maxx: Oh yeah I have science and math homework. I'll do my science later and math during Spanish, or during math.

Zexion: See what I mean!

Maxx: :3

Zexion:His science is forth hour and involves glue and markers! Otherwise he wouldn't do it at home.

Maxx: Tell em all about my life why don't ya? Anyways in HM, I was riding my cow, all over the place!

Demyx:Hello!

Maxx: Perfect timing! I was going to tell everyone what I did on Wednesday. I was watching Naruto, and I was shocked by something, that I accidentally pushed Ienzo off the couch, and kicked Myde off. Myde landed on Ienzo, and then he was like, 'get off me you big lump!' Then Myde was like, 'Is that what you think of me?' Then he jumped on the couch and cried. So I turned the volume up. :3

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**.:Chapter 39: Princesses of Hearts!:.**

Iago led them to a flowery area in Agrabah. It was surprising to see grass, since they were in the desert. A girl with beautiful, long, black hair, smelling a rose bush. She wore a half blue spaghetti strap shirt, with the straps over her shoulders. She wore long pants of the same color. (You know who I mean!) When Iago spotted her, he quickly hid behind Kairi and Xion. The woman realized she was being watched so was hastily turned around.

"Who are you, and why are you four following me?" She asked in a confident voice. Kairi nodded, meaning, 'I got this'

"Hey Jasmine, it's me, Kairi." Kairi said, smiling. Jasmine thought of the younger Kairi, and saw the resemblance. She remembered that they met back in Hollow Bastion.

"O-oh, Kairi! I didn't recognize you." Said 'Jasmine'. "I'm sorry. Things have gone crazy lately. Heartless are appearing again."

"Yeah. We noticed, some attacked us earlier." Said Kairi. "We can help you out if you need it."

"It's my boyfriend, Aladdin. He...hasn't been himself lately." Said a sad looking Jasmine.

"What's wrong?" Asked Xion.

"Usually, he's the same cheerful Aladdin. But sometimes...he just seems sad. He leaves the palace and goes off by himself all the time. I've asked him about it, but he says nothing's wrong. He's gone again today. What if he doesn't come back this time?" Asked Jasmine, worriedly.

"He probably will, but we'll go find him if it'd make you feel better. What does he look like?" Asked Xion.

"He wears a purple vest on his bare chest, long white pants, with a patch on them. He has a red head on top of black hair. And he's kinda tall." Said Jasmine.

"We'll go look for him. C'mon you guys!" Chimed Roxas. Iago flew out of the palace followed by Xam, then Kairi, lastly Roxas and Xion,

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I know this is short, but I'm trying to do an update a day now. Not this story, but just updates in general.


	40. The Lamp, of EVIL!

Maxx: I feel upset. Me and my friends on dA, have been talking about something depressing. Characters Square has been killing.

Xion: I died! *crys on Roxas*

Roxas: Only good thing, I have Xion on me now!

Maxx: *stabs Xigbar and hides in corner* VENTUS! NO! AND XION, AND DEMYX, AND ZEXION!

Demyx & Zexion: Yeah?

Maxx: Don't die!

Zexion: T-thanks?

**.: Chapter 40: The Lamp, of EVIL!:.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Xam and Iago ran out of the palace first, then Kairi, and finally Roxas and Xion.

"Abu! Get back here!" Shouted a voice, as a monkey ran past. The monkey had a black lamp. The boy Jasmine described past by too. Sora was running after him, and the monkey. Sora ran into Xam, knocking him over.

"Hi Kairi!" He shouted. A shorter dude ran past too. He stepped on Xam as he past by. (Boy! That rude little...!)

"Watch where you're going!" Xam called, after the short dude.

"C'mon, after him!" Shouted Roxas. They all ran after them, making the chain of people running after the monkey bigger. When they caught up, they saw the monkey, pressed up against a wall, and the short dude, (which I now hate!) walked off, in a huff. He had the black lamp the monkey had.

"Abu!" Yelled the boy, who was apparently Aladdin. The monkey, Abu looked down, feeling guilty.

"Sora!" Sora turned around, and saw Kairi.

"Hey Kairi." Said Sora, turning around. The two joined hands.

"Thanks for pushing me over, Sora!" Said Xam, irritated.

"Oh, your welcome." Said Sora. Xam shot him a glare. Sora rolled his eyes in the fun way. "Oh, that's right! Aladdin, I want you to mean my friends. Kairi, Roxas, Xion, and Xam." Sora pointed at them.

"Hello. I'm Aladdin, and this BAD monkey is Abu." Said Aladdin, as Abu climbed on his shoulder.

"Oh, so you're Aladdin?" Asked Roxas, curiously.

"Yeah, why?" He felt a little crept out.

"Princess Jasmine is worried about you." Said Xion.

"Yeah, she think you have a secret girlfriend." Added, Kairi.

"No way! Still... I guess there's no foolin' Jasmine, huh? See, my friends took off to see the world. It's what he always wanted, so I wished him the best and all, but..." Trailed off Aladdin.

"You miss him." Confirmed Sora.

"There's no more action in the palace. That's why I come here. The action-the people. There's always something goin' on. I mean, c'mon! I met you guys here today, right? This place is full of surprises." Admired Aladdin. Xam, looked behind him, and turned around, before kneeling down.

"Iago? Are you okay?" He asked. "Hey guys, something's wrong with Iago."

"Oh, right... He wants to apologize for all the trouble he caused." Said Kairi, since she saw Aladdin's eyes turn angry.

"Oh, he does?" Aladdin put his hand on his hip.

"But I think something's wrong with him." Xam, looked closer, and noticed a few feathers fell off.

"Th-th-that lamp!" He stuttered.

"What about it?" Asked Aladdin.

"It was THE lamp!" He emphasized 'the'.

"C'mon. There're a million like it." Xam, Kairi, Roxas and Xion looked confused.

"Hey! I was locked up in that thing FOR MONTHS! There's no way I'd mistake it!" Iago squawked.

"Then we'd better go back and talk to that peddler." Said Sora.

"Right!" Said Aladdin. Sora, Iago, and Aladdin ran out, followed by the confused four.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

*twitches*

Zexion: Someone saw an emotionally scaring video in class yesterday.

Birth is scaring! I'm not liking health class! But I need to remember what I *shutters* learned from it for my story.

Roxas: You're lucky to be a guy, right?

Yep!

Xion: You better not make me go through that.

Roxas: What about when we want a kid?

Xion: Then it'll be different.


	41. Best friends!

Maxx: This is our [Ienzo, me, Myde] chapter! And you're not part of it.

Zexion: You're not Auron.

Maxx: I know... But EVERYONE know you're Sora from Naruto, and Uryū from Bleach! :)

Zexion: No! I'm not!

Demyx: Whatever, emo!

Zexion & Maxx: I'M/HE'S NOT EMO!

**.:Chapter 41: Best Friends!:.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Well guys do you have place to stay?" Asked Aladdin.

"No..." Said Sora. Aladdin's face lit up.

"I know this place where you can stay, it's a nice hotel. You get one night free there." He said.

"Really? Can you show us where it is?" Asked Roxas, butting in.

"Sorry, I've gotta get back to the palace, but it's just around that corner." Aladdin took off in a rush toward the palace gates.

Well okay then." Xam started walking towards the hotel. Sora ran in front and burst through the door cloth. A fat man behind the counter, turned to look at them.

"Hey! I'm Sora! I heard this is a hotel! We'd like two rooms please. One three beds room, and one two beds room." The man rolled his eyes and handed him two keys. Everyone else face-palmed. They walked up to their rooms. Their rooms were right next to each other. Xion and Kairi went into one room, and Sora, Roxas, and Xam went into the other. Half an hour everyone went to bed. Except Xam.

After Sora, and Roxas were asleep, he pulled out a black coat, and walked into the bathroom, and locked the door. (Don't ask where I got the coat from...I'm wondering that myself...) He put it on and walked through a dark corridor. He walked out into Maxx's, Zexion's, and Demyx's room. Demyx and Zexion looked at him.

"Hey Ienzo, Hi Myde." Said Xam/Maxx, smiling. They both nodded, Demyx was playing his sitar, and Ienzo put down the book he was reading.

"Xam, what's wrong?" He asked, worriedly. Best friend like them always worry about each other, when they're clearly troubled.

"What? Oh... I'm starting to have second thoughts about this. After a day of spending time with Sora, I remember he's goofy, but in a really fun way...Like Myde." Myde looked up.

"You know, if you leave, it'll be fine with us." Said Zexion.

"But eventually, I'd have to fight you two, or watch you two die...again." Xam was soft.

"Then, we'll come with you! Or we'll see you again, and stay a while with you guys." Said Myde, putting his Sitar down.

"Really?" They both nodded. "Thanks guys. Don't tell Xemnas I was here. If he asks, tell him you don't know what happened." Xam took off his coat and hid it under Ienzo's bed.

"W-What are you doing?" He asked, looking at Xam.

"If I put it under my bed, Xemnas might check under there for a clue. And you're closer to my size than Myde." Zexion shrugged.

"Bye guys." Xam opened his corridor. Myde, and Ienzo got up and hugged him. Then he left.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I AM NO LONGER EVIL! IN THIS STORY! Also On Thursdays I won't update on . But On dA!

Roxas: You're good now!

Yeah

Xion: Congratulations!

Thanks!


	42. Peddler requests!

Maxx: I'm sorry, I was working on a birth scene in Birth By Teen...

Zexion: He finally finished!

Maxx: I was drawing Roxas again today. I'm drawing a picture of him and Xion, and some unnamed child of theirs, as villains! I'm going to end up posting it on dA, so I can have the picture to go with it.

Roxas: But I don't want to be evil...

Maxx: You have a black and white suit!

Roxas: O_o Oh well, those do look nice together...

Maxx: Oh yeah! I've also been sick with laziness! I'm dead serious. I'm really lazy! :'(

**.:Chapter 42: Peddler Requests!:.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The gang left the hotel to meet up with Aladdin, and they all arrived at the peddler's shop, and saw him putting the lamp behind the counter. Aladdin waited outside of the shop with Abu.

"What do _you_ want!" Shouted the peddler, furiously.

"The black lamp from before." Xam leaned over the counter.

"And why should I give it to you?"

"I am prepared to give you all the munny on me." He squinted his eyes.

"How much is that! The peddler stood on the tips of his toes.

"500 munny."

"No deal!"

"I'm going to sue you, but if you give me the lamp for 500 munny, I won't."

"Why would you sue me in the first place?"

"You stepped on me! And you hit me!"

"I never hit you!"

"Yes you did! I was there!"

'_No he didn't! He never hit me in the first place!' _I thought.

"Fine! Get me another 500 munny then!" Shouted the peddler.

"Fine!" He turned away from the counter. "See! I lowered the price~" He walked out of the shop. Sora and Roxas stared wide eyed. Wow he was good at that! Kairi and Xion, pulled them out.

"How did you do that?" Asked Roxas, shocked.

"When you grow up with your best friend who die in front of you, learn how to do stuff for yourself. Like get free ice cream!" He smiled.

"So how will we get 500 munny?" Asked Kairi.

"I say we split up into groups. Sora, you with Kairi, Roxas, you with Xion, and Aladdin, you with Iago and Abu."

"What about you?" Asked Xion.

"I'm going in alone." The groups broke into the sections of the town. Xam in the east, Kairi and Sora in the north, Roxas and Xion in the west, and Aladdin, Abu and Iago in the south.

Sora and Kairi...

"Water! Water for sale! It's so hard to come across water in the desert! Only five munny a bottle!" Shouted Kairi, behind a stand in the bazaar. Sora was taking the gummi ship to and from Atlantica. For two main reasons; one, Sora was the only one who could fly it, and two, girls seem to sell more then men (That's a true fact. I'm not even close to joking.)

Roxas and Xion...

"I'll teach you how to skateboard for ten munny a lesson!" Shouted Roxas. He was wearing a black and yellow helmet, with a matching skateboard, but his skateboard was checkered black and yellow. Xion was sitting in front of him on the ledge of the wall. Next to her were a 'one size fits all' red helmet, and a blue skateboard. She was deep in thought.

When they had split up from the rest of the group, she heard a voice in her head. 'Roxas and I belong together. Just like Sora and Kairi. You better enjoy your time left with him, before he comes to me.' She almost certain the voice belonged to the white witch, with blonde hair. Naminé. That was why she referenced Sora and Kairi. After Roxas finished his fifth lesson, he went and sat down with Xion. He would've sooner, but he was a bit busy with the first five.

"Hey, Xi. What's wrong?" He asked, leaning closer to her, to see her beautiful eyes, looking too sad for his comfort.

"Oh, Roxas, you done with your lesson?" She looked up at him. He nodded, but noticed she looked worried, and sad. "Anyways, nothing's wrong.." She answered, not sounding convincing at all.

"Now I know that's not true." He reached out and grabbed her hands. "What's really wrong?" He pressed on.

"I have this really strange feeling..." She looked down again. Roxas took his hand, and placed it on her cheek. She looked back up.

"What's strange about it?" Asked Roxas, trapping her with his eyes.

"I have this feeling, that you're going to leave, and be with Naminé..." She was cut off be his lips. [We're going to give them their privacy!]

Aladdin...

"We're trying to save Agrabah! Please donate! We need the lamp Jafar's in! We need 500 munny for it!" Aladdin, stood there with a bucket full of munny. He had put some in, so people would think it was a good idea to donate, so he was getting his donation.

Xam...(right after he got to the east part of town.)

"So how are we going to get the munny?" Asked a guy with a mullet. Him and a boy with an emover came over to him. He wasn't emo at all though.

"Well Myde, I was just thinking rob Xemnas." Answered Xam.

"Are you serious?" Asked the boy.

"Duh! Of course I am Ienzo!" Shouted Xam, smiling.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

So who's distracted? Me.


	43. Chasing!

Axel: I can't believe you're going to kill me off!

Maxx: Blame SquareEnix! I gotta keep some parts of Kingdom Hearts II in it! And I don't like you very much.

Axel: BUT KILL ME?

Maxx: Sorry.

Zexion: You do realize you're on right?

Maxx: …I do now. So yeah he may die later but I haven't decided. I'll know when I get there!

Axel: You. Suck.

Maxx: Shut up.

Zexion: I don't like you either. You killed me.

Axel: Who care? Everyone loves me!

Demyx: I don't like you either.

Axel: I'm afraid of you, so whatever!

Maxx:…Axel. Get out of my room.

**.:Chapter 43: Chasing!:.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I got your dang munny! And I want the lamp now!" Shouted Xam, standing at the desk. He looked around, but there was no peddler. Kairi jumped over the counter, and checked the backroom, but he wasn't there either. Sora decided to check outside, but he was bored, so he rolled out. (Why can't you roll in Kingdom Hearts II?) He saw the peddler, sitting on Pete's head, trying to keep the lamp away from him.

"Guys. Out here." Said Sora. They walked out, and almost burst into laughter. Pete grabbed the dude, took the lamp, and sat on the peddler. Xion fell over laughing, and Roxas ran into the wall, because he was tearing up from the funny situation. Kairi, put one arm on Sora, and started laughing. Pete saw them laughing at him, out of his cat eyes, and grew angry.

"what are you guys laughin' at! Haven't you ever seen a shopkeeper being robbed before!" He asked, shaking a fist.

"You, you oversized cat!" Said Xam, laughing. (if you read paopu matchmaker, you'll know, I. Don't. Like. Cats.)

"Why you!" He got off the peddler, and came after the 6, but tripped because of the peddler.

"Go!" He shouted. He grabbed the lamp, took the munny, threw Sora the lamp, and ran off. Pete stood up and grumbled something before stealing the lamp again. Kairi walked upo to Pete, and gave him some cute puppy eyes.

"Mr. Pete sir? May I have the lamp? Pleeeeeeease?"She asked, looking really cute.

"Hm…NO!" He shouted, smiling. Kairi's face looked irritated, so she stepped on his foot and took the lamp. She tossed it to Sora.

"You. Suck!" Then she walked off happily to Sora. Sora, Kairi, Xam Iago, and Aladdin walked off to the palace to hide it. Roxas and Xion stood in front of Pete, they just wanted some action.

"I…I won't lose to you brats again!" Pete said, standing up. Roxas and Xion summoned their Keyblades, and got ready to attack. (Again, I can't write battle scenes. Because it's basically just slashing around.) Roxas and Xion won, with Roxas standing on Pete's huge back, in a victory pose. Until he got pulled off by Sora who came up from behind. After that, they left Agrabah.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**PLEASE READ: **Taking a poll now. So, how many of you would like me to sit down and take some time to edit this story up a bit? I was reading and pointing out spelling errors and grammatical errors, and I started this in 7th grade. I'm going to High school! I feel my writing has improved a bit. Like fix it up a bit. I remember in the first few chapters I made a huge mistake, and now am surprised no one caught that, but I want to fix this up! My mistake was I had them tell Sora, Donald and Goofy that you could only (either go through or summon) Dark Corridors if you had on an Organization XII coat on, and now I really want to change that, but if I did, I'd want to change more. I wouldn't change anything dramatic though. Just mistakes. But like how I in my terms, 'Shipped Donald and Goofy off' that would be the same (maybe a better excuse though) Would that be okay with you guys?

Also, I kinda basically went through this world, because I really like what I have planned for Pride Lands. I really do. I told a friend, and even she liked it! ^_^ So…Yeah. I don't know what else to say.


	44. Protection

Maxx: I already love this chapter.

Zexion: Hopefully. I mean you write it, so I hope you love it.

Maxx: True…

**.:Chapter 44: Protection:.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The gummi ship crashed on the ground not taking too much damage, it would still work fine, but not the best looking…

"Gee Sora! Learn to drive!" Complained Roxas, stumbling out of the gummi ship.

"Roxas stop complaining! I bet you don't know how to drive!" Added Kairi, walking dizzily off. Xam and Xion walked off after.

"It's hard with these paws…Wait PAWS?" Shouted Sora.

"I'm a cub? I'm fifth- wait, 15, 15, 15, 15…" Trailed Kairi.

"13!" (I was thirteen when this was started.) Shouted Xam.

"Right, so shouldn't we really be bigger?" Asked Kairi. Kairi was a red Lion cub, with a patch of blonde on her back. Roxas was exactly like Sora, except he was blonde furred. Xion was a full Black cub, while Xam was Black but with a bit of Grey. (I like Grey. Sorry, it's my fave color!) Sora was a brown cub. They sat in a grey area, where it looked sorta dead.

They walked around and got used to the feel before leaving their dark area they were in. When they got out, they saw a Lion getting attacked by Heartless.

"C'mon! We gotta help!" Shouted Sora.

"Rawr?" Roared Roxas, not sure how to hold a Keyblade. Sora stared at him.

"Really?" Sora summoned his keyblade in his mouth.

"Unlike you I actually kill Heartless with my keyblade." Said Roxas with a disgusted look.

"Try the handle. You wear gloves anyways." Responded Kairi, summoning hers, as Xion summoned hers. They charged to battle. Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and went in anyways. Xam frowned and grabbed his sword off his back. They took the Heartless and turned towards the female lion.

"Thank you. You really saved me."Said the lion.

"Did you see any other Heartless around here?" Asked Sora, as they desummoned their weapons.

"Heartless... Is that what they're called? I'm not sure if there are any others... I don't usually hunt outside the Pride Lands." Said the lion.

"The what?" Asked Kairi.

"You guys aren't from around here are you…" She asked.

"No, but we might as well go take a look at the Pride Lands." Said Sora.

"Wait-the Pride Lands are dangerous. Scar and the hyenas have made things unbearable for everyone. There's no food left. They've driven off the prey. We're about to starve." Said the lion. "By the way, I'm Nala."

"We can take care of ourselves. I'm Kairi."

"I'm Sora."

"I'm Roxas, Sora's brother."

"I'm Xion."

"I'm Xam, a friend of Sora's."

"Nice to meet you guys. Maybe you're just what the kingdom needs. Maybe you can help us."Responded Nala

"How?" Asked Xion.

"With Scar. He took over when our last king, Mufasa, died."

"So you're saying this guy is your king. You want us to take down your king?" Asked Sora. Sora spun around to the others. "Wait just a minute. We can't just go around knocking kings off their thrones. Then again, if they see that I'm stronger than their king, maybe they'll ask me to be their next king!"

"Sora No-" Started Roxas. Sora turned back to Nala, and said they'd help. Nala nodded then left.

"She's gonna go on ahead and tell the other lionesses. We're supposed to meet her at a place called Pride Rock."

"Which is where?" Asked Kairi.

"It's a big rock that we can't miss." She shrugged and followed Sora with the others behind her. When they got to the savannah they decided the rock ahead was Pride Rock. They raced there, which Roxas won with Kairi close behind. They scaled up the rock in their group when they saw Nala with a monkey.

"That's him." Said Nala, to the monkey. He went and looked at him closely. He whispered something to Nala and left.

"What is it?" Asked Sora.

"I told Rafiki you might be able to help us force Scar and the hyenas out of the Pride Lands. But he says it won't work. You see, whoever saves the Pride Lands will be our next king...and he has to have the right qualities."

"Oh…"Muttered Sora.

" I'm sorry you came all this way." Apologized Nala.

"No biggie." Responded Xam. (Holy crap my second line)

"You'd better go before Scar finds out you're here. I'm really sorry." Whispered Nala. The group tried to sneak out but were stopped by three hyenas. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed.

"Ooh look here! Lunch is on time today." Said Shenzi.

"Oh and look Scar. This one would be a perfect mate for you. You're going to need a son to be the next king right?" Said Banzai, picking up Xion.

"No-No!" She struggled around in his mouth. Roxas jumped up and attacked Banzai. Banzai dropped Xion as Roxas came in contact.

"Now!" Shouted Nala, followed by Sora, Kairi, and Xam. Xion ran up and pulled Roxas off Banzai before running with him after the others.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Awwww Roxas attacked Banzai for Xion! BTW, Shenzi is actually a girl.


	45. Simba

Holy crap I'm back? I guess I am! We need to get further in this so0 I can get my cute little Neo-Shadow! Playing Pokefarm earlier, and I got my first Pokémon I got there, my little girl, Vulpix to level 100!

**.:Chapter 45:Simba!:.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I'm sorry for getting you guys into this." Apologized Nala.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Sora's just not king quality."

"Shut up Roxas. Neither would you."

"Darn Sora, if you were King I'd be Queen, right?" Kairi asked, causing Sora to blush.

"Isn't there anyone else King quality? Cause Scar doesn't sound like King Quality either." Asked Xion.

"Yeah, he sounds really, well. Horrible." Agreed Xam.

"But he was an heir. If only Simba was here…"Nala sounded sad.

" Simba! But Simba's just fine! He was fighting right beside me not that long ago." Said Sora, lying down to scratch his back.

"He's Alive! Where!"

"…I'm not sure at this point."

"But he's still alive! That's wonderful! We have to find him."

"Of course we do. I'd be awesome to see him." Responded Sora.

" But first, we should get away from Scar. We'll go through Wildebeest Valley. He won't follow us there." Whispered Nala, as they followed her.

"Why? Asked Kairi.

"It's outside of the Pride lands." Nala ran faster and jumped over a huge valley, as Sora and the rest stopped at a screeching halt.

"What's wrong?"

"How do we cross without dying?" Shouted Roxas. Nala sighed and jumped back over and helped them.

" When Simba's father, King Mufasa, died, we were told that Simba died alongside him."

"Who told you that?" Asked Xion, as they gang followed Nala.

"Scar." The monkey ran up to them.

" It is time." He said.

" It must be Simba! Sora! Hurry!" Nala ran ahead.

"Wait!" Shouted Xam.(My second line at the end of the second page? O.o) When the five reached a jungle, they caught Simba killing some surrounding Heartless.

" Simba!"Shouted Sora. Simba growled. " I-it's me-Sora!" Simba looked closer and imagined him as human again.

"Sora!" Simba tackled Sora, and rubbed his stomach as a greeting. "What happened to you?"

"Not much. These are my friends. Kairi, Roxas, Xion, and Xam." They hear screams.

" Help! Simba! Heeelp!" Shouted a little furry lizard thing as the gang saw them.

" She's gonna eat us!" Shouted a fat boar.

"Simba, Wait!" Shouted Sora. They started to fight. "It's Nala! Don't you recognize her?" She pinned Simba.

"Nala?" Questioned Simba. She let him up. " It's me, Simba!"

"Simba!" They bumped their heads, and walked around each other. "You are alive!"

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Asked Nala.

"Why am I not surprised?"The two walked off. Minutes later they somehow ended up singing and dancing about something called hakuna matata. But Nala walked off sadly.

" He's not the Simba I remember. Something about hakuna matata..." She muttered before disappearing. Later that night, the gang watched Simba as he talked to the clouds.

"Come on out now." He said, and they flooded out. "I'm going back to face my past. I could use your help."

"Sweet some action!" Shouted Roxas.

"He really is the King."Said Timon.

" We leave at dawn then, okay?" Asked Sora. Simba smiled, and nodded. Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba slept in a heap for warmth, while Roxas and Xion lied down in a different Heap, and Sora and Kairi lied in yet another heap, and I lied down by myself.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

This story makes me seem lonely.


	46. Scar

You don't miss me do you?

Zexion: No way in hell they don't.

Shut up. I can…I can… SEND MY BEAUTIFUL NEO-SHAODW AFTER YOU!

Zexion: But you won't

…You're right…

**.:Chapter 46:Scar:.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As the sun shone through the clouds in the bright morning, Simba and the group were moving for the Pride Lands. And as they reached the barren waste land, Simba was shocked along with Timon and Pumbaa.

"Wait a minute. We're gonna fight your uncle for THIS?" Asked Timon in disbelief.

"Yes, Timon. This is my home." Answered Simba. Timon sighed, and hopped on Pumbaa's back. And they ran to Pride Rock to face Scar.

"Simba! You're...alive!" Shouted Scar, shocked.

"This kingdom doesn't belong to you." Yelled Simba.

"Simba's the rightful king." Added Nala. Simba stepped forward and Scar backed up.

"The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight." Growled Simba.

"Must this all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member, Simba..." Questioned Scar, confusing Sora.

"Simba! Don't let him confuse you!" Shouted Sora.

"I've put the past behind me." Responded Simba, ignoring the small cub.

"But what about your faithful subjects? Have they?" Scar sounded more confident.

"Simba, what's he talking about?" Nala questioned.

"Go on. Tell them who's responsible for Mufasa's death!" Shouted Scar, behind Simba now.

"I am." Simba sighed, sadly.

"He admits it! Murderer! If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive. Do you deny it?" Questioned Scar, walking forward and making Simba back up.

"No! But it was an accident!" Cried Simba.

"You're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now everyone knows why!" Simba slipped and was on the rock by only his front paws. "Now this looks familiar. I think I've seen this before. Oh, yes! I remember. This is just the way your father looked... before he died." Scar was about to push Simba off, but Roxas and Xion jumped in front of him.

"He said it was an accident! He's no murder if it wasn't supposed to happen!" Xion said.

"And if you remember that's the way his father was before he died, maybe it was really YOU who killed him!" Concluded Roxas.

"Alright! Fine! I killed him, so what!" He whispered, before shoving Roxas off the Rock. Roxas fell hard on the ground below. Xion saw and looked horrified.

(You guys know how if you go to pride lands and run full speed (Maybe even jump and speed too) off their Rock, Sora falls and lands pretty much under in front of the rock. That's where Roxas landed.)

"You Monster!" Xion quickly bit his leg, and ran down the slope to Roxas. Simba pulled himself up, and pounced Scar.

"Murder! Tell them the truth!" Simba shouted, ready with a claw next to his neck.

" All right. All right! I did it." Scar admitted.

"Louder!"

"I...killed...Mufasa!" The lionesses gasped. When Xion reached Roxas, he was as still as a could be.

"R-Roxas?" She asked, in a quivering voice. But he didn't move. "Roxas? Wake up." Tears started to form as she hoped it wasn't happening. "Roxas please." She nudged his cheek, but he still didn't move. She lied down, and started to sob. "Please Roxas don't leave me! I love you." She whispered and she cover he eyes with her paws and started to cry hard. Roxas lifted his head normally and saw her crying. He liked her cheek and rest his head on her neck. She ever so slightly opened her eyes and saw him awake. "Roxas! You're alive!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I was pulling your leg." He admitted. She stood up and his head hit the floor.

"Roxas! I was really scared… That you were gone…" Xion looked hurt.

"Aw, Xi. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you…" Roxas felt low like dirt. They both walked back up the slope, and Roxas nudged her once or twice. She did her best and didn't smile at his cute attics. She didn't want to be mad, but she had to. He kinda hurt her. Roxas on the other hand was really regretting his fake dead act.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

*pulls out rolled up paper* Bad Roxas! Added a link to my pictures for this story on my Userpage. Their pretty old though, and i never drew Xion...

Note: I just reeditted chapter 1, not much difference, but still i spelled Namine's name right now! (accent was on the a, not the e.) Tomorrow, Chapter 2 will be editted.


	47. Women are complicated

**pLEASE READ:** Okay, so im done spamming you with dumb author notes where all I do is ramble on with members of the organization XIII (Unless you like those,,,?) Yea, But I do need to know, I want to change my name, and im not sure what to change it to, Because both are just purely awesome, Both have to do with Tavros Nitram! Choices are adiosToreador, and the Page Of Breath, Or maybe Mage Of Breath, but probably not the last one, I guess im leaning more towards adiosToreador because well, I don't know, But I do like both ones, So much, I have to ask you guys cause I can't choose,

Anyways, You will be hearing less of me lately, And hey, By the way, I made a new rule for myself! Each chapter must be AT LEAST 3 pages long, and 1000 words long!

Oh, and sorry for this REALLY late update, I was working on Alone Together Forever, Title doesn't fit anymore, but im not changing it, And I made 4 Under The Mistletoe, That actually has RokuShi in it! So Ha! Mage of Breath Prevailed! (even though it's a crossover, and there isn't JUST RokuShi in it, But it still has RokuShi so shush!)

**.:Chapter 47: Women are complicated:.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Roxas! You're okay!" Shouted Sora, rushing over to his Lion shaped Nobody and Replica.

"Yeah, it wasn't that far down actually." Responded Roxas, he would've rubbed the back of his head like he did a lot, but he had paws, not hands. Xion pouted and looked away.

"Hey, Xion. What's wrong? You look upset." Sora asked in a concerned tone, and tilted his head. Much like a confused puppy. Or in this case, kitty.

"Nothing that concerns you Sora!" She tugged her head away, so she wasn't looking at either of them.

"Come on! Maybe I can help!" He pressured her. But she kept her lips shut. So he turned to Roxas. "What's wrong with her?"

"I have no idea." Roxas said, thinking that maybe it was about something else. Xion gasped and continued to pout. She couldn't believe he didn't know what was up!

"Maybe I can find out." Sora walked over to Kairi, who watched him in curiosity. Then he made some real cute puppy eyes on her, making her melt just a bit inside, but also made her more curious. "Kairi? Can you ask Xion what's wrong? She's pouting about something, but won't tell us what it's about. And me and Roxas want to help her. Really badly."

"Why do you think I can find out what's wrong?" Kairi stood up.

"Well, you know… You're a girl. She's a girl. It could be like one of those girl-to-girl talks. And then you could tell me what's up. You know what I mean?" Sora, smiled hugely. "Please?"

"Okay, fine. I'll help you guys out." Then Kairi walked over to Xion, who was now sitting, and sat down in front of her. "Roxas, Go." Roxas walked off, and sat next to Sora. "Hey Xion, what's up? Sora said you were feeling a bit sad. What's wrong?"

"Roxas faked being dead, and got me really worried. I know it was just a joke, but it was mean." Whispered Xion. Kairi glared at Roxas, who was confused. She walked back over to Sora.

"So? What did she say?" He asked, grinning.

"Roxas doesn't deserved to be forgiven."

"So it was Roxas' fault? What exactly did he do?"

"Ask him." Sora stood up and walked over to Roxas.

"Okay bro. What did you do? Kairi said you don't deserve to be forgiven. So tell me what you did so I never make the mistake!" Sora pounced Roxas.

"Um, I don't know! Now get off me! You're going to ruin my hair!" Roxas shoved Sora off, and stood back up.

"Oof! Okay, Fine. Sorry! Jeez calm down. Plus, you might ruin MY hair." Sora shouted back at him.

"No, sorry for snapping at you. So how am I supposed to apologize to her, when I don't know what I did wrong?" Asked Roxas sitting down by Sora.

"Hm… You could get her some chocolate or something. Girls like that kind of stuff." Answered Sora.

"I think I'd be better off with sea-salt ice cream. That's her favorite ice cream." Responded Roxas.

"Okay, then try that. I bet either one would work." Sora smiled. Then Kairi came over.

"Or you could figure out what's wrong, get down on your knees, look right into her eyes, and tell her, 'Xion. I'm very, very sorry for,' and I know she'd forgive you." Kairi also smiled, but at Sora for being a caring Somebody.

"Hey, yeah that could work! Listen to Kairi! She's a girl! She's an expert as this kind of stuff!" Sora grinned and started to play with his own tail.

"Okay, but what is she mad at me for? I didn't do anything wrong, that I can think of at least. Why can't you tell me Kairi?" Asked Roxas, puppy eyeing her.

"Hey, Roxas, that only works for me." Said Sora.

"Because you don't deserve to know unless you think of it yourself! What you did to her was very, very cruel! I can't believe you would do that to her. What were you thinking?" Lectured Kairi.

"Is it really fair to lecture me for something I don't remember doing?" Asked Roxas.

"YES!" Kairi huffed.

"Okay, Roxas. Look. Now you got two chicks upset. Why don't you remember what you did?" Asked Sora, his ears falling flat.

"I-I don't know!" He cried.

"You broke her fragile little non-existent heart!" Huffed Kairi.

"B-but I didn't mean to! How am I supposed to apologize?" Roxas frowned deeply.

"Roxas. Just don't put too much thought into it. At least, not enough to hurt yourself. Okay?" Sora smiled weakly. Roxas looked up at him.

"Y-yeah… Okay. Thanks Sora." Roxas weakly smiled at his Somebody. Sora wagged his tail and stood up, and Roxas stood up too.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	48. Chapter 48

Ok yeah guys, I bit off WAY more than I can chew with this story. I'm done. I'm so sorry… }:'( I'll try to keep up Kingdom Of Ninjas, but I dunno.


End file.
